Legend of The Sky
by Storm Silverwing
Summary: A Pokemon-based re-write of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. But, some things aren't quite the same. How will things turn out for our heroes?
1. Of Dekus and Gohmas

Storm Silverwing, a young Lugia boy at the age of ten, sat on a balcony that encircled his tree house; his house looked towards the lake and the cliff that separated the Korkiri forest from the Lost Woods. The entire forest was engulfed in a green haze; produced by the seeds of the deku trees. A pathway had been built into the side of the cliff as a way to get to the woods, Storm watched as Mido passed by and waved to Saria who was walking with Mido, she smiled and waved back. After a few moments of relaxing in the midday sun Storm got up and climbed down the ladder, he grabbed his small hunting bow from the base of the tree trunk of his house and made for the woods.

It was a cool day and Storm enjoyed hunting for food in the wood. Today however Storm noticed that there were few animals in the woods save the birds. It was unusual that there should be no animal about this time of year. Carefully making his way around a few large plants that looked like a man-eating version of Venus flytraps that snapped at him Storm noticed that the plants seemed to be spreading. He also noticed that ivy was beginning to choke the trees around where the plants were. As he headed back towards the forest he heard a familiar singing sound, he presumed it was some mysterious animal living in the trees and moved on ignoring it.

"What's going on here lately?" Storm thought.

Ever since the tree crashed over the temple in the middle of the lost woods that was surrounded by a wall, strange things had been happening, the deku baba populations had been growing when before their populations had been very small and even declining. Other pests like deku scrubs, had also been growing in numbers and a few times ventured into the Korkiri forest only to be frightened off by a large owl Storm had noticed flying around.

Deciding that he would come back later Storm headed back to the forest clearing and found Saria by the shop, which was a large hollow tree stump.

"Hi Storm," She said as he reached him. "I see you didn't catch anything."

"No," replied Storm, "Maybe I'll try and get a few fish in the lake."

"All the fish are dying out, the water seems to be warming; it's a good job that we did our harvest earlier this year."

"The Great Deku tree must have known something was wrong, that's why he said to do it early." Storm said.

"Oh?" Saria brushed back her blond hair and smiled at Storm, "So what have you noticed?"

"The Deku Babas and Deku Scrubs seem to be becoming more common and I can find no animal to hunt."

"Yes, it is strange," Said Saria looking very concerned. "Mido's noticed that's for sure, he's getting grumpier by the day."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Storm said lazily.

"Oh come off it Storm. I know he is a bit annoying but you have to respect him. The Great Deku Tree would want you to."

"I realize that." Storm snapped, Saria sighed.

"I know he is mean to you and all but he will get over it."

"Like when? He has been doing it for years Saria all because I do not have a fairy, I keep asking for one and the Great Deku Tree keeps telling me to wait!" Storm said almost yelling, he kicked at the ground with his boot.

"He knows best Storm," Said Saria gently, Storm smiled at her, it was good to have someone like her for a friend.

"Thanks Saria." He said, "I am getting tired. Maybe I' will go to sleep, the Annual Deku Festival is on tomorrow."

Storm noticed Saria's face fall.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing the answer would be bad.

"It's been cancelled," Saria, muttered, Storm could only just hear what she said but it shocked him.

"What?!" He shouted.

Saria's fairy gave him a loud "Shhhh!"

"It's true, I asked the Great Deku Tree myself." Said Saria, "Because I was sure Mido was making it up. I meant to tell you but it is difficult to find a way sometimes. I know how much you love the festival."

Storm sighed.

'what was going on around here?' he wondered.

"I best be getting to bed," He said, "It will be evening soon anyway."

"Goodnight Storm," Said Saria, Storm bid her farewell and walked slowly back to his house.

Lying on his bed Storm pondered over the strange events in the forest, it concerned him and he knew he was not the only one, everyone had noticed and yet it seemed even the fairies failed to answer the Korkiri's questions. The Deku festival was held each year. The Korikiri would go to the Great Deku Tree and dance around a small campfire; everyone made a little instrument to play along with Mido's violin. Sometimes Saria would play along with him on her ocarina; it was Storm's favourite time of year. It is a pity it has canceled, Storm thought sadly. Still pondering on the subject Storm fell asleep.

Storm dreamed that he was standing by what looked like a raised bridge in between a huge structure he did not recognise. It was a stormy night and in the distance he heard the cry of some animal. It sounded like a horse, he had seen wild ones roaming the forest. The raised bridge began to lower until it stopped as it came level with the ground. There was a loud clap of thunder. A white horse bearing two people, one unmistakably a child and the other Storm did not recognize, she was incredibly tall. Storm thought both of them had very strange clothing on. The horse thundered towards Storm who realizing he would be trampled dove out of the way. It was then he realized he had a fairy bobbing up and down in front of him. He looked back at the horse and saw the young girl looking at him; her face expression was that of a frightened child. It frightened Storm but what he saw next was enough to scare him and most people. The horse went out of sight and Storm looked back as he saw another horse ride across the bridge, this time a black one, its rider looked fearsome and had a very evil glint in his cold, dark red eyes. The man looked at Storm and he heard a scream, moments later, he woke up drenched in sweat and realized the scream had come from him.

Shaking uncontrollably, Storm stumbled out of bed and grabbed a glass of water; he drank it and nearly dropped the glass because he was shaking so much. Still confused Storm walked over, grabbed a towel from a corner of the room, and wiped the sweat off his face. It took him a few moments to recover. As he put the towel back on the rack there was a knock coming from the door.

"Storm, are you alright?" Storm heard Saria shout.

"I'm fine," Storm, said, "Just a bad dream that's all."

The door opened and Saria came in, she looked somewhat shocked at the state Storm was in.

"Some nightmare," Said Saria, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Fine," Storm muttered, "Maybe I will just go and get some fresh air."

He followed Saria out onto the balcony, in the distance he could hear the sound of insects and owls.

"It's so peaceful at night," Said Saria.

"Yes it is." Storm said.

"What happened in this dream of yours?" Saria asked, "If you would like to tell me."

Since the dream was still fresh on Storm's mind, Storm explained it to Saria.

"That's interesting," mused Saria.

"What?" Storm asked.

"That is a peculiar nightmare, how can you dream of things you've never seen or met? It sounded unusually vivid."

"You mean you think it might've been… you know, foretelling something? The Great Deku tree talks about that sometimes." Storm asked.

"Maybe but I would not worry too much. Unless it happens again."

"Have you ever heard of the forest nymphs?" Saria asked, "I suppose you haven't seen one."

"No what are they?" Storm asked.

"They are the spirits of the forest and of the trees, there is a legend surrounding them… a dark one." She said.

"Tell me?" Storm asked, "I have never heard it at the festivals."

"It's a dark tale, the Great Deku Tree would not tell everyone about it, he told me though. Have you ever heard the sound of beautiful voices singing in the woods?"

"Yes. I thought it was just the call of animals, though they seem less common now."

"There is a legend that talks of the song of the forest nymphs, they are said to lure lost travellers into the forest who innocently search for the singers but they never find them. They become lost and eventually the singing drives them mad. They turn into something else."

"So they don't die?" Storm asked, "That is what I had always presumed."

"No, it is worse than that. Children turn into skull kids who can sometimes be seen roaming the woods, while adults… they become a forest spirit. There is also a legend that states that we the Korkiri are the children of the forest nymphs, hence the name children of the forest."

"It is a n interesting tale." Said Storm, "Thanks."

"No problem," Saria said. "They say after so many people went missing, the outsiders built a huge hedge around the forest planted around a short wall, no one has wandered in since."

"And that is it?"

"Yes," Said Saria, "I should get going now, tell me if this happens again."

"Bye." Storm said, as she climbed down the ladder and ran back to her house.

The following day Storm had a somewhat normal day and by the end of it had little recollection of the strange dream. Until he had the same dream again and the same thing happened the night after that. By then Storm decided, he had better speak to Saria. Saria went and told the Great Deku tree. Storm was unable to go due to Mido, which annoyed Storm and Saria would not tell him much of what she and the Great Deku Tree had said.

"I assure you Storm; he did seem a little worried. That is all."

"But surely you can tell me more?" He asked pleadingly.

"I can not Storm," Said Saria sympathetically, "The answer will come to you eventually. I'm sorry."

The next day Storm busied himself by collecting berries and fruits from the woods for Mido. It was not a hard job but he still did not like it, yet he was the only Korkiri who could climb trees really well and that is where the best fruit usually was. Storm would often climb up into the tallest branches to view the woods. After that Storm used a long thin knife to cut large slabs of wood of some of the trees in the forest to give to the shop, they were all deku trees which were said to be magical mainly because of the green haze they produced. After lunch, Storm went for a swim and washed his spare tunics hanging them out to dry. All his tunics were green, which was the theme of the forest. The day ended with Storm going up to his little tree house in the woods, he sat there for sometime pondering and whacking deku sticks against the trees branches to see how tough they were, as he sat down he heard the familiar sound of the forest nymphs.

"Storm!" Came Saria's voice from the trees base, "Are you there?"

As silent as a cat Storm leap from branch to branch, careful to avoid Saria's gaze, he wanted to surprise her.

"Storm?" She called looking curiously up the tree, a moment later, there was a snap and Storm fell out of the tree and landed flat in front of Saria.

"Ouch," He groaned. "That's not the first time I have done that!"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," He said, "Guess I am a little tired."

"Storm I brought you a present." Saria said, she handed him a little waist bag, 'It is magic."

"Magic? Where did you get this?" Storm asked quite surprised.

"That's a secret; here I show you what I mean by magic." She grabbed one of the deku sticks on the ground.

"Minumi," She muttered, the stick shrank so that it was like a small twig, and she placed it in the bag and took it out again.

"Maxi," At this the stick turned to normal.

"Wow that's great," Said Storm, he took the bag and put it on, "Will it do that with anything I can pick up?"

"Not everything but most things yes." Said Saria.

"Thanks," Storm replied.

"You're welcome," Said Saria, "Shall we go back to the clearing?"

"Sure," Said Storm, he followed her back the forest clearing by which time it was evening.

They walked over to her house at which Saria stated.

"I have to see the Great Deku Tree but I will see you first thing in the morning. Besides I think Mido has a point about you not going to see him, its really dangerous along the path now."

"More creatures?"

"Yes, I better go now." Said Saria.

She ran off leaving Storm standing by her house for a few moments, he went back to his own house and made himself a simple dinner consisting of fruits and a bit of meat, afterwards he took a drink and went to bed. It took him a long while to get to sleep; he was reluctant to visit his nightmares yet he knew he had little choice. After much moaning Storm eventually fell asleep. Little did Storm know that his life was about to change forever. Little was he aware of Mido and Saria's meeting with the Great Deku Tree and that they were talking about him.

Storm was revisiting the same nightmare when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Wake up!" It called. It was a fairy! For a moment Storm thought it was the fairy in his dream and remembered it had never talked and only got very nervous.

"Wake up!" The voice came again. "Hay wake up sleepy head! How can Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy?"

Storm knew it definitely was not the fairy in his dream and woke with a start; he became even more startled when he noticed a fairy bouncing up and down in front of him. He got such a shock he leaped back and hit the wall behind him.

"I'm glad to see you're awake now." The fairy said. "What's your name?"

"Err... My names Storm." Said Storm rubbing his head vigorously, this was an unexpected surprise.

"My name is Navi, pleased to meet you."

Storm nodded, he was quite confused.

"What is it?" He asked finally.

"The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you!" Said Navi. "It is urgent!"

"Urgent?" Storm asked. "Why did he not send for Mido or Saria? Besides I'm never getting pass him."

"You will, come on let's go." Said Navi.

"Do I have any time to eat or drink?" Storm asked.

"There is time to drink."

Storm got a small bottle of milk off his shelf and drank it, it was a strange milk with magical properties, he felt his strength come back to him. Putting the bottle back on the shelf he went out of his house onto the veranda.

It was early morning and most of the Korkiri's were out playing. As Storm climbed down the ladder to the ground, he heard Saria call out to him. He jumped off and did a roll on the ground.

"Hello Storm," Saria asked him, "Why are you trying so hard to break something? Just hope it is not your neck."

Storm got up and smiled. "Oh no, just I find it boring to have to climb down the ladder."

"That's interesting... Wow. Storm is that a fairy?" Saria asked.

"What?" Storm turned around and saw Navi come up to him. "Meet Navi."

"That's great," Said Saria. "Mido's bound to be furious."

"No doubt," Storm added. "I better be going. Got to get to the Great Deku Tree."

"The Great Deku Tree!" Said Saria in amazement. "That's amazing, you're lucky Storm, not many of us get to see him except at the festival."

"Did this have anything to do with your meeting with him last night?" Storm asked curiously, "First that waist bag, now this."

"Of course not Storm, don't be silly. We were discussing the issues concerning the forest at the moment."

"I see," Said Storm.

"We will I better let you go now, bye. Be careful Mido's in a really bad mood, someone stole his money last night."

"Not that he is always in a bad mood. Bye." Said Storm.

He went across the tiny lake and went over to Mido, the roar of the waterfall in his ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you!! You cannot see the Great Deku Tree! Now stop pestering me."

"I have to see the Great Deku Tree," Said Storm.

"Why would the Great Deku Tree want anything to do with you?" Mido asked. "I will not let you past, besides you don't even have a fairy."

"He does have one!" Said Navi coming out of Storm's pocket.

"What?" Mido yelled outraged. "Since when did you last have a fairy!"

"Since now," Storm added simply.

"I don't believe it!" Mido said.

"You better or you're blind," Said Navi.

"Shut up you!" Said Mido, Navi made a strange ringing noise. She seemed offended by Mido.

"Oh shut up Mido!" Said Mori angrily, "I'm sick of your constant winging! I'm going to the Deku Tree to see if I can swap."

"No you're not!" Mido snapped at her fairy.

"You're not swapping with me," Said Navi sternly.

"That's the problem; no body wants to be Mido's guardian because he's a real brat."

"Shut up you!" Mido yelled angrily.

Two boys had come over to see what the matter was. One of them yelled.

"Hey Storm, you have actually got a fairy!"

The other one said.

"It is about time!"

"Clear off!" Mido yelled angrily, Mori sighed.

"Can you please let me pass?" Storm asked.

"No! So go away or I will report you to the Great Deku Tree.' Said Mido.

"Go right ahead." Said Storm, "But that is a waste of my time."

"Hmm... fine I won't, if you really want to get through here, you must have a sword and shield. I know where to get a shield but where you're going to find a sword I don't know... You're not allowed out of the forest, not without dying!"

"I've got a hunting bow, is that good enough?" Storm asked, he had just sold his last shield.

"No you need a good sturdy weapon, sorry," Said Mido.

Storm sighed.

'I supposed Mido has a point,' he thought.

"Whatever." Said Storm and he walked off towards the shop. He pulled out a small bag from his wallet.

"I have forty rupees that should be enough." He said.

"I hope so, we're wasting time!" Said Navi.

"How else am I supposed to get passed Mido? He will not listen to you or me." Storm said irritably.

"Don't get annoyed at me." Navi reproached.

"Hey Storm!" A girl was standing by the door of the shop waving.

"Hi," Said Storm.

"You got a fairy that is great, now you can really be like one of us." The girl said.

"Thanks." Storm said hoping that would be the last person to state that.

Storm walked into the shop, it was quite small and there were three other people inside. The shopkeeper was so small he had to keep jumping up in order to see his customers, his fairy it seemed was snoozing away on top of a shelf. It must have been very bored..

"Hi." Said Storm addressing the shopkeeper.

"Hello." The shopkeeper said continuing to jump up and down. "What... Would... You... Like?"

He kept pausing every time he jumped.

"A deku shield please."

"Very... Well."

"Thanks." Said Storm, he turned and whispered to Navi as the shopkeeper went over to the shelf.

"Wonder how he's going to reach the top shelf?"

"Beats me," Said Navi she flew over to talk to one of the other people's fairies.

The shopkeeper kept jumping up and down trying to reach it the wooden shield.

"Need some help with that?" Storm asked, a moment later there was a crash as the shop keeper smashed his head into the shelf causing half the items to fall down and scaring his fairy which made an angry ringing sound, the other fairy's turned to look at it and sniggered.

The shopkeeper picked up the deku shield and gave it too Storm. "Forty... rupees... sir."

He tried to jump up to reach Storm, thinking he did not have time for this Storm grabbed hold of the deku shield and the shop keeper did not let go, when he did he dropped to the floor.

"Sorry," Said Storm. "Here is your money.

He gave the money to the shopkeeper who then said. "Have... A... Nice... Day."

"Thanks, is there any chance you could tell me where to find a sword?"

"A... Sword? ... No... I... Don't... The... Trainer... might... know... though."

"Thanks, bye." Said Storm.

He went out of the shop and up the road to the edge of the clearing by a hilltop to where the trainer had his little field; it had huge bushes all around and rocks.

"Hello Storm." The trainer said, he was trying to do karate, complete with the sound effects, and was doing a bad job. "Would you like some training?"

"Not just now." Storm said.

"Then what brings you here?" Asked the trainer sounding almost offended.

"I am after a sword; I was told you might know where one is."

"A sword, in fact I do know where one is." The trainer pointed to the hedges behind him, they seemed to make a large wall, it was actually a maze.

This maze, unlike the one to the Great Deku tree was not as easy to navigate, he kept running into dead ends, eventually he came to a large treasure chest. It took him all his strength to open it, then he tried to lean in to see what was inside and ended up slipping and falling in, the chest snapped shut.

"Good one Storm," Said Navi. "Now we are stuck!"

"It's not my fault." He said and he tried to push the lid back up, only it was extremely difficult and could only open it a crack.

"Storm." Said Navi suddenly; startled Storm lost his concentration and the lid shut on his arm.

"OUCH!" Storm yelled and he pulled his hand out. "What is it?"

"A sword! have a look."

Storm realized he was standing on a sword and shifting his position, he picked it up.

"Well we have a sword, how do we get out?" He asked.

He pushed the lid open enough for Navi to get out.

"I'll go for help if you can't get out," Said Navi. "Try using the sword."

Storm wedged the sword under the lid enough to make it so he could get out; grabbing the scabbard, he climbed out of the chest and carefully got the sword without shutting the lid on his arm.

If it had not been for Navi knowing the way back Storm might never have made it out of the maze.

"I see you got the sword," The trainer asked. "Shall I show you how to use skillfully?"

"Alright." Said Storm.

He was good at fighting with sticks; the sword did not feel much different, only heavier.

"Let's just practise a few basic movements first... You use the sword, I'll use a stick... ready?"

Storm was naturally very good with the sword and it did not take very long for him to learn the movements.

"Right... now we will practise a jump and chop... you run, jump and as you jump swing your sword downwards in the air, you try."

Storm did as he was told and ended up chopping the sign on the trainer's field in half.

"Sorry." Storm said feeling quite embarrassed.

"Oh well doesn't matter, I break it all the time." Said the trainer with a tone of humor, "Alright lets practice some defense now using your shield. Simply block my sticks attack, your shield is wooden so my stick will not break too easily."

The trainer ended up being a little wrong, Storm proved very good with a sword as well and in a final movement, the trainer did a charge strike at Storm, the stick shattered on Storm's shield.

"Hmm... Deku sticks are usually quite strong. Oh well... I'm going to teach you parrying, which is using your sword to block my attacks, instead we are going to use sticks."

Storm sheathed his sword and picked up a long stick, they practiced parrying a little and Storm proved to be good at this as well.

"Okay, now I am going to throw small rocks at you it is your job to block them."

"Is that the last thing?" Storm asked.

'What if he hits me in the head?' He thought.

"Just one more thing after this."

"Alright then." Storm glanced over at Navi, she was chatting to another fairy probably the trainers.

"Ready?" Asked the trainer, Storm looked around and raised his shield just in time to block a small stone.

Storm managed to block all the stones sent at him and finally they got onto the last activity. It consisted of movements such as rolling, back flipping, and jumping sideways. Storm mastered them all except maybe back flipping; the trainer had told him to do a back flip over the small fence. The first time Storm smacked into it, the second time he landed on the fence and got a painful wedgy.

'This is getting slightly painful, thought Storm; he stretched his legs and tried to ignore the pain in his back.

One more try at it and Storm successfully back flipped over the fence.

"That's it," Said the trainer. "I must admit you are good."

"Thank you." Said Storm, he was glad that was over.

"Come back any time."

"Come on Navi," Said Storm, looking over to Navi and the other fairy.

Navi looked at Storm relieved to see that he was finished, She flew over to him landing on his shoulder.

"I thought you were never going to finish.' She said. "You were quite skilled though I must admit."

"Thanks, let's go and see Mido."

After a bad morning, Mido was in a very foul mood. He gave Storm a triumphant and smug look as Storm approached. Never in his dreams did he think that there had been a sword in the forest. He stared first in surprise at the sword girdle Storm was wearing, as he stared at the scabbard and sword his expression turned to anger.

"I do not believe it! Where did you get that sword?" Mido spat, completely outraged, "I thought I had you, there is not supposed to be any sword around here! Where did you get it?"

"I'm not telling." Said Storm, "Now let me pass!"

Mido paused; to him it seemed like a very painful decision to let Storm pass.

"I won' let you pass through here." He said finally.

"I have a sword and shield now let me pass." Said Storm, he was not going to let Mido get the better of him.

"No," Said Mido.

Storm drew his sword and pointed it at Mido.

"Storm!" Navi and Mori shouted. Storm ignored them.

"Let me pass!" He hissed angrily.

"Oh... The little wimps got a sword pointed at me I'm so scared." Mido said. If he was trying not to be scared he was not doing a good job, he had a terrified look on his face.

"Wimp indeed." Storm growled, his anger and hatred towards Mido welled up inside him. "I have a sword and you have got your fists... now let me pass, or we will see who the tougher one is."

"Storm!" Navi hissed, sensing his rage. "That is not a good idea!"

"I know what I am doing." Storm whispered to her. "Do not worry."

Mido eyed the blade pointing at his chest; he then gazed at Storm coldly, biting his lips.

"Fine!" He spat, "Go on then, but even with a sword you are a wimp. You are nothing but a weakling Storm! A worthless one at that!"

Sword forgotten, his anger at boiling point, Storm charged at Mido his hands clutching Mido's throat. Mido gave a startled yelp as he fell to the ground with Storm on top of him. Mido threw Storm aside and jumped back on him punching him in the eye. Navi and Mori yelled for the two to stop. Neither boy heeded the fairies and their cries. Storm punched Mido back, striking his mouth before rolling out of the way and getting up. Mido lunged at him and Storm dodged him. Throwing another punch Storm struck Mido in the stomach, winded the boy fell groaning. Storm went to go at Mido again. Mido had recovered enough to leap and grab Storm's sword. Before he could raise the blade against Storm, Mido was punched in the head. Stumbling he fell over and dropped the sword, Storm grabbed it leaping at Mido, pressing the sword against Mido's neck.

"You would not dare kill me!" Mido whispered.

"Give me one reason not to!" Storm hissed at him, still pressing the blade against Mido's neck. "You would deserve it!"

"Imagine what everyone would think if you did kill me? Including Saria, everyone would hate you. You would be banished and then you would become a hideous skull kid!"

"I wish you were one," Storm growled.

"Storm! I hate to say it but Mido has a point! Do not kill him!" Navi yelled, "Please. Come with me before it is too late. You are acting just as badly as him right now."

Heeding Navi's words, Storm rose and sheathed his sword.

"I hope you die in there!" Mido snarled as he got up, "it would make my day."

"Shut your mouth Mido before I ditch you. Then you will be Mr. No-fairy!" Mori shouted angrily. "You know what that means!"

Mido gave one angry glance at Storm and stomped off, cursing under his breath. Mori followed without a word.

"Storm," Said Navi,"We better go. Come on we are late."

Storm ran through the maze, trying to put aside the incident he had just had with Mido. It had been a long time since he had become so angry.

Someone had gotten rid of the signs through the maze probably Mido, Storm guessed. Luckily he already knew his way through, as he walked through the maze he came across two plants that looked like a flower with a very long stem and a clam like jaw.

"A Deku Baba, this one has a stiff stem. It will not hurt you unless you touch it. Just cut it."

Storm did this to the two plants and they fell and to his amazement caught just burst into flames, no sooner had the flames appeared the plants was gone, instead there were there were three deku sticks.

"Might come in handy," Said Storm. He put them in the bag around his waist, remembering to say the magic words.

"Where did you get that from?" Inquired Navi.

"It was a present from Saria." Said Storm, Navi did not say anything more about it.

Storm raced into the clearing, which was surrounded by more of the hedges, in the middle of the clearing stood a huge ancient tree, the Great Deku Tree. Its big almond shaped eyes looked down at Storm as he approached. The tree's nose was also very big, it was a very good thing that he could not sneeze and that is exactly what was on Storm's mind as he stared at the massive trunk.

"I'm back!" Navi called.

"About time," Said the Great Deku Tree. "I have been waiting for hours."

"Sorry," Said Storm. "I was having some difficulties with Mido."

"I see, Storm I have summoned you here because I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"It is a long story would you listen?"

"Yes I would," Said Storm.

He liked stories and the Great Deku Tree was the best storyteller around, it was another part of the Annual Deku festival he enjoyed.

"Good, not long ago a curse was put on me."

"A WHAT?" Storm yelled out of shock.

'That cannot be right,' he thought.

"Please don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"Thats okay. As I was saying a curse was put on me, by a man because he badly wanted the stone which I was given to protect the seal on the realm of the triforce... Once upon a time three goddesses descended upon Hyrule, named Din, Nayru and Frore. Together they created the lands of Hyrule and when they ascended back to the heavens they left a powerful item called the Triforce that will grant the wish of anyone who gets hold of it. I know that the man who came from the desert and put this curse on me wants it, for the three stones protect the realm, which the triforce is sealed in. You Storm must get rid of that curse, you must go inside me are you willing?"

Storm pondered for a moment, sure, some of the Great Deku Tree's stories were a little difficult to comprehend but to Storm this was extremely confusing, he decided to obey the Great Deku Tree's wishes but first how was he to get inside?

"Yes I am but how? You are a tree."

"I know that but I am hollow and very large... moving around inside should not prove difficult to you."

"What about you?" Storm asked still very confused.

"As long as you don't set fire to me I am fine."

"Alright then."

Suddenly a gaping hole appeared at the base of the Great Deku Tree, it was his mouth but since he rarely needed to open it to speak Storm had no idea it was even there.

"Go inside Storm," Said the Great Deku Tree. "Only you can rid this curse which is draining my power."

Storm stared at the hole and raced inside, Navi followed after him.

It was very dark and gloomy inside the Great Deku Tree. There was a musty scent in the air and it felt strangely humid. The inside of the tree seemed to be rotting in some areas and was covered in huge spider webs, the spiders that had made these webs could not have been any ordinary spider, and Storm shuddered at the thought, hoping he would not have to meet one.

"It certainly seems cursed," he said, "It looks bigger on the inside to."

In the centre of the room, if you could call it one, which Storm had entered was a hole leading down deep into the ground and to the very ends of the tree's roots. It was also covered in a thick web, Storm attempted to slash at the spider web with his sword but the sword could not cut through the tough web. It simply bounced off and snagged, Storm pulled the sword free of the web.

As Storm wondered how he was going to get through the web without being caught and ending up as lunch for a hungry spider, he heard a Deku Baba behind him, making its usual hissing sound. Storm swung around to face the largest Deku Baba he had met yet; the plant was taller than he was. It was snapping at him and then it lunged almost uprooting itself, fixing its mouth on Storm's arm.

"ARGH!" Storm swiped at it with his sword and the Deku Baba let go, then like the last ones, it burst into flames.

As he looked around to see if some more of those plants were around, he saw some vines going onto a platform above.

Storm noticed his arm was bleeding, luckily he had a potion is his waist bag. He poured a little bit of the potion onto the wound; he winced slightly from the sting.

"Deku healing potions, you know about them and how to make them do you?"

"Yes, I used one when I broke my arm once, you know being stupid," Said Storm.

"That would be right."

Storm looked at the vines leading to the platform.

"You reckon I could climb those onto the platform?" He asked Navi, "Just checking."

"Probably, just make sure it is not rotten."

"Whether I will break my arm or not is a different question."

Pulling at the vines and testing them with his sword, Storm concluded that the vines were not rotten and safe to climb.

Storm began to climb the vines until he came to the second platform, he was quite glad he was not scared of heights and was good at jumping, he certainly did not want to fall down.

"Now that I am up here, what next?" Said Storm, not waiting for Navi's reply he decided to work it out himself. "Now I guess I climb those onto the third level... Only-"

He saw several spiders along the vines, strange looking spiders with a skull shaped shell; in fact, it looked just like a skull.

"How do I kill those?"

"You will need a long ranged weapon of some sort... maybe try the room just along the platform here."

"I should have brought my hunting bow," muttered Storm as he walked over to the door.

"A small hunting bow probably would not make a dent in that skulltulas shell," Said Navi.

Storm sighed and looked at the door.

"What do you make of this Navi, a door in the Great Deku Tree? Does someone live inside him?"

"It is strange," Navi agreed, "No one lives in here."

"Then how did the door get here?" Storm asked her.

"That is a mystery," Said Navi "Let's go through."

Storm opened the door pulling it upwards so it would open. As he walked through it shut and locked behind him. Storm could not make it budge and as he wondered how he was going to get out he heard a strange slurping noise behind him, it was very familiar.

"Oh great" muttered Storm, he noticed a strange creature in the middle of the small room, disguised as a shrub.

"Deku scrub, I hate deku scrubs."

As he rose his shield the creature fired a giant deku nut at him from its nose, it bounced off Storm's shield and hit the deku scrub, which jumped out the plant it in and began to jump around making a short squeaking sound.

Storm lunged at it and was about to strike when, it talked, taking Storm and Navi by surprise.

"Please do not hurt me, please. If you let me go I will tell you something." It said in a high-pitched voice.

"Very well." Said Storm, he did not know they could talk. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"You will never get to the top floor without a long ranged weapon." The scrub answered said. "Goodbye."

With that, it burrowed into the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"I never knew they could talk," Said Navi.

"Either way its information was useless and quite obvious to me." Storm said.

He went into the next room and found himself on the edge of a ledge leading to a pit. There was a platform in the middle of the room, it there was nothing supporting the platform, it was just floating in midair.

"That's odd," Said Storm. "This is getting stranger by the minute."

"Jump across." Said Navi, Storm looked at her as though Navi was crazy, she added, "Trust me."

Storm ran and jumped onto the platform, no sooner had he done that, it began to crack and Storm leapt to the other side smashing right into a treasure chest.

"Ouch." He groaned picking himself up.

Storm heard the platform smash and he gave a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

"A lot more where that came from." Said Navi. "What do you suppose a chest is doing in the middle of the Deku tree?"

"I don't know, that is weird; the doors are just as strange as was the platform but how did this get here though? Somebody must have put it here."

"Who? The Deku tree would notice and I already told you no one lives in here, except critters," Said Navi, "Perhaps it has got to do with the curse, you should see what is inside it."

Storm opened it, again with a bit of difficulty. He peered in and saw a slingshot.

Carefully trying not to fall in he grabbed it and got the deku seeds in the chest.

"Deku seeds. They are great for slingshots." Said Navi.

"Do you have to tell me all these things?" Storm asked, he was beginning to find her annoying.

Navi ignored him and Storm looked at the slingshot.

"I have always wanted one of these."

"Good, why don't you get a move on now!"

"Alright already," Storm said irritably, he managed to leap across the gap grab an overhanging vine and swing across landing safely on the other side.

"Now I can get passed those spider creatures." He said.

"They are skulltulas." Navil corrected him, Storm ignored her, he would have to get used to it.

Storm jumped off the ledge and landed safely on the ground before climbing up the ladder on the other side and going to the door. He went back to the skulltula infested vines. He shot the skulltulas and climbed up the vines onto a third platform. There were small planks going out all seemed to pointing out towards the middle of the tree. As Storm approached one of these planks, a huge overgrown version of the skulltula appeared and threw him off his feet.

"What is that?" He gasped.

"A big skulltula!"

"I kind of figured."

The creature looked at them making a loud snarling noise and suddenly turned its back on them.

Storm slashed it with his sword and jumped back as it quickly climbed back up the branch.

Not wanting to deal with the creature anymore, he went over to a door on the other side of the ledge around the side of the Deku Tree's inner trunk and opened it. The door shut behind him and iron bars locked into place.

"I see no enemies." Storm said looking around for some kind of clue. "I think I am going to crack if this gets much weirder."

"There is a torch over there... it is lit too... how can we get to it?"

"A torch?" Storm exclaimed, "What the… What is a torch doing in a tree? Trees are wooden they hate fire, meaning this does not make sense."

"Nothing makes a lot of sense here," Navi replied.

"This tree is not normal, trees should not look like this, have puzzles inside as well a infested mazes, rooms with doors not mention conveniently placed treasure chests or floating platforms… or even switches." Said Storm noticing the switch on the floor; he shook his head, "If this isn't magic then what is it?"

"The Great Deku Tree was never normal Storm; he is the Great Deku Tree." Said Navi, "Try seeing what the switch does."

As Storm stepped on the switch three platforms rose over the pit-allowing Storm to jump across and reach the torch and light it with a deku stick.

"Careful," Navi said, "You do not want to set this place alight."

"I won't." Said Storm, he stared at the platforms, "I really hate magic."

With that he jumped back over them and the iron bars lifted he went through the door and unwittingly jumped off the ledge, holding onto a vine as he went. As he swung towards the other side of the ledge, the vine snapped, sending Storm screaming towards the ground. He landed straight into the web, becoming entangled.

With one arm still free of the web, Storm grabbed the burning stick and tried to set the web on fire. It worked and as the web caught fire, Storm felt the spider webs loosen around him and then he fell.

"Don't worry... It is a soft landing." Navi called as she dashed after him.

It was hardly what Storm called soft, the water felt hard from such a height and left him winded as he came up for air. He looked around and saw he was in another room.

"Are you alright Storm?" Navi asked him.

"I'm fine; I did not expect that vine to break." Said Storm.

"You are lucky the owner of that spider web was not looking for a late breakfast."

"I know," Said Storm, he observed his surroundings before looking up at the hole in the roof he had fallen through, "Now we are stuck.

Where do you reckon we are?"

"Probably the beginning of the Great deku tree's root systems," answered Navi.

Storm took a drink of the water and discovered it tasted extremely foul, he spat it back out and coughed.

"The water seems to be contaminated," exclaimed Storm.

"That might explain something," Said Navi. "There is another web on the opposite bank. If you can run across the submerged part of the bank and reach it you could set fire to it."

"I knew those deku sticks would come in handy," Said Storm taking one out.

He climbed onto the bank closest to him and walked over to a lit torch, placing the stick into the flames until it began to burn. Storm ran across the submerged bank onto the other dry bank he could reach. Storm race over to the door covered with spider webs and set the spider's handiwork alight. The remains of the web fell into a smouldering heap on the ground. Storm stomped on the embers, smothering them.

As he was about to open the door, he heard a sound like a spider behind him. It was another skulltula, crawling along the wall. Storm shot it with his slingshot and it fell to the floor, bursting into flames.

"I find it strange how they just burn up."

"Me to," replied Navi.

Storm opened the door and went through; to his surprise, there was another deku scrub in this room. Like the last one, it appeared hostile so Storm simply deflected its attack with his shield, it hit the deku scrub and Storm tried to attack it.

"AH! Please sir! Please do not attack me! I surrender!"

"Surrender?" Storm asked. "Do all of you scrubs do that?"

"Most of us do," the scrub replied innocently.

"It's funny the one in the woods never did that," commented Storm.

"Please do not be angry, if you spare me I will give you a helpful tip, you will never beat queen Gohma without-" It gave a slight squeak, which gave Storm the impression it had let something slip.

"Who is this queen?" Storm inquired.

"Never mind that."

"Tell me and I will spare you."

"If you must know she rules this place, besides she is guarded by my brothers, if you let me go I will tell you how to get passed them."

"How?"

"You can not deflect their attack in any random order, counting from the left you must shoot two three one."

"I see... so I shoot the second one from the left and so on."

"Yes..." The Deku Scrub gave another frightened squeak and started smashing itself against the wall wailing, "Oh Queeny what have I done! I am a bad scrub! Bad scrub!"

Once it seemed pleased with its self inflicted punishment the scrub turned back to Storm.

"Please will you let me go now?

"Alright, Storm replied.

The deku scrub quickly dug a little hole in the ground and disappeared.

"The queen of this place... I happen to think she is the source of the curse," Said Navi.

"The source of the curse... you mean on the Great Deku Tree?." Storm looked at his fairy seriously.

"Yes." Said Navi, Storm gave Navi a short stare, I guess she is somewhat useful after all, he thought.

Going through the next door, Storm found it opened up into the room he had fallen into; he was on the bank he could not reach before. Seeing a web covering a hole in the ground, he lit one of his Deku sticks using a torch next to the hole and burnt the irritating obstruction a spider had made.

Storm jumped through the hole, he fell into a pool of water in a large room, he swam to the bank and over to a massive door.

"This is so not normal," He muttered.

"Look three deku scrubs," Said Navi, as three angry Deku Scrubs appeared from their bushes next to the door. "Just like that other scrub said."

"I remember." Said Storm and he did exactly what the deku scrub had told him.

Dodging the deku nuts, he sent on back to its owner, Storm's plan worked as the nut struck the second scrub from the left; it fell on the ground stunned. The other two gave each other a nervous glance before renewing their attack. Storm struck the third from the left with its own attack by deflecting the deku nut on his shield and then he turned to the third, which stared in momentary shock. The remaining deku scrub raced over to the door and began attacking again. Storm struck it as well and the scrub gave up.

"What!" the deku scrub exclaimed as it walked over to him. Its angry face was quite hysterical.

"How did you know our little trick? Since you beat us I shall betray the queenie, Gohma... She has a terrible weak spot her eye."

"I guess it is well protected though."

"Not really." Said the scrub, "Just use what I use against you."

"Deku nuts?"

"Ah, I will say no more… I'll b e executed for this, I know I will. We did not want to her as our queenie! He made us! That horrible person controlled us!" the Deku scrub wailed.

"Who are you talking about?" Storm asked.

The scrub gave him a serious look and stated in a rushed voice, "Never mind."

With that, it ran off to join its partners who had woken up and they vanished.

As Storm approached the massive door, it opened on its own accord. He stepped into a small corridor leading into a very big circular room. As Storm entered it part of the ceiling collapsed blocking his way out.

"I don't like the looks of this." Navi said.

"Nor do I," Said Storm, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up as a strange feeling crept over him. He gazed around the room; Storm knew something was staring at him.

With a frightful and menacing hiss, a large monster dropped onto the floor in front of Storm, a huge spider like arachnid with only one very big eye. It lacked pincers, instead it had clamps and long thick claws. The creature pounced at Storm he dodged it; it gave a screech and hissed at him.

"Strike it with a deku nut!" Said Navi.

Storm threw a deku nut at its eye and Gohma collapsed onto the ground. Knowing Gohma was only stunned temporarily; Storm ran up and slashed at her eye with his sword. Gohma regained conscious and quickly ran up one of the pillars on the room and stuck to the ceiling.

Storm attacked her eye with a slingshot and got a direct hit.

"Nice shot!" Navi said as Storm raced over to slash at Gohma again. He succeeded and again she climbed back up one of the pillars.

Storm took out his slingshot and fired at her, he was a little low on nuts. His first shot missed and Gohma managed to lay an egg that fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Storm asked distracted.

"An egg." Said Navi. "It shouldn't hatch too quickly. The embryo still has to develop."

Ignoring Navi's confusing jargonized speech Storm fired at Gohma again and shot her eye. She fell and he struck her with his sword.

As he went to strike her again something knocked Storm onto the ground cutting the side of his face.

"What the-" A small version of Gohma had appeared; Storm realized the egg had hatched.

"Thanks for the warning." He said to Navi as he raised his shield to block the creature's attack. It jumped over and smacked him on the head. Irritated Storm stabbed it and it fell to the ground, and then burnt up..

Storm got a deku potion from his bag and drank it quickly before looking around for any sign of Gohma, already he felt stronger.

"LOOK OUT!" Navi yelled and Storm leaped out of the way, as Gohma landed right where he was standing before. He shot another deku nut at her and stunned her, hoping this would end the fight he did a running strike and chopped straight through the middle of her eye. Gohma leaped up and gave a snarl of rage, blood pouring from her eye. Blindly she went backwards and crashed into the wall, she was certainly blind!

Taking his chance Storm raced up and slashed at her underbelly, a moment later this proved an almost fatal mistake. She fell on top of Storm almost crushing him, Storm shoved his sword into Gohma's underbelly and she sprang off him hissing in agony.

Gohma backed away from Storm and smashed into a pillar. Storm was now covered in blood and extremely dizzy, he took another potion out of his bag, he would have to get some more later as he was nearly out.

Storm drank the potion and looked back around at Gohma. She lay on the ground not moving, Storm went over to her. She was barely breathing. Storm struck her one last time and the great Arachnid gave a shudder, and then died. As Storm took his sword from her tough hide Gohma began to burn up and Storm backed away.

"I see now, the reason they burn up like that is because they are creatures created from evil magic." Said Navi, at last the truth comes out, Navi isn't a know it all after all, thought Storm.

"The lot of them?" Storm asked.

"Just about."

Just then, a strange portal, a bright wavering circle of light, appeared. With a little encouragement from Navi, Storm walked into it and a moment later, Storm appeared back at the Great Deku Tree. It took him a moment to realize what had happened.

"Well done Storm, you have ridden me of this dreadful curse," Said the Great Deku tree.

"Ridden?" Storm thought disbelievingly. "He sounds a lot weaker than last time."

He looked at the Great Deku trees leaves and with a thrill of horror, he noticed the leaves were beginning to die at a rapid and abnormal rate.

"Oh no," He muttered, he had not gotten rid of the curse but Gohma was dead! What had he done wrong?

'I've failed,' Storm moaned silently to himself, 'All my efforts have come to nothing."

He thought of Mido and realized Mido was most likely going to kill him if the Great Deku Tree died.

"As I guess you have realized," The Deku tree said. "I was doomed before your quest started... yes soon I shall leave this world."

"Who is going to look after the forest?" Navi asked, Storm was thinking along the same lines.

"You have asked that question many times Navi, my answer is the same, that I cannot see," Said the Great Deku tree. "Even by the time one of my seeds become old enough, many years will have passed. Who knows what will happen... Storm I must entrust you with a precious item. The item that the desert man wanted so much he put the dreaded curse on me. It is the Spiritual Stone of the forest, the Korkiri emerald. Take it to a place called Hyrule castle, once you exit the forest-"

"But I can't go out of the forest." Storm said, a note of despair in his voice. "You know that."

"There are some things you cannot learn until you are much older Storm, trust me you will be able to leave the forest... As I said when you exit the forest you will meet an owl, he shall guide you on your way. At the castle, you shall meet a girl named Princess Zelda, she will help you as well,... she will tell you what to do... I..."

The Great Deku tree paused, his voice was now very weak, a few leaves fell from his branches.

"I... Goodbye... Storm... Goodbye Navi... My time... has come... Where I shall... Leave this world... Please... Do not... Grieve for me... Goodbye."

The Deku tree stopped talking and there was silence. More leaves began to fall from the tree and the trunk and roots dried out in a matter of seconds, despite the cool weather. Storm noticed a shiny green gem in front of the tree that had not been there before; he picked it up and looked at the Great Deku tree.

"Goodbye." Said Navi, Storm turned to leave, Navi did not. As he walked slowly to the road back to the forest, he took one last look at the Great Deku Tree.

"Navi! Come one... You heard what he said." Storm yelled his voice somewhat hoarse and pained.

Navi paused and went over to Storm.

"You're right... Come on, let's go.


	2. Enter Darunia

Link went back to Mido who was quite surprised to see him.

"What a surprise to see you back!" Mido smirked, "You were taking so long I thought you must have died… It's a pity that you didn't. You certainly have not gotten out in one piece. How is the Great Deku Tree? If you got as far as him that is."

"He is dead, he died of a curse." Said Link knowing full well what Mido's reaction would be.

"WHAT!" Link stood back as Mido exploded with rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS DEAD?"

"He is dead; don't you know what that is?" Link asked, he then realized he should not have said that.

"YOU KILLED HIM? YOU MURDERER HOW CAN YOU! YOU LITTLE-"

"I don't have an axe on me Mido; do you think I set fire to him?" Link's stupid comment only made Mido fume.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT DO YOU? YOU KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE!"

"I am telling you I was only trying to save him." Link tried to calm Mido down before he got any worse.

'OH ONLY TRYING TO SAVE HIM WERE WE!" Mido did not stop. He kept on going. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAIRY CAN LEAVE!"

"Oh shut up Mido!" Said Mori and Navi shouted at the same time. Already his yelling was attracting a lot of attention.

"Link." Said Navi. "I think you better leave. Fast!"

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!"

"Mido!" Said Link slowly, trying to make Mido understand. "It was a monster-"

"OH IT WAS A MONSTER. I TELL YOU WHAT! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! I-"

"What's going on here?" Saria had come over to see what was wrong. "Oh my, Link you're covered in blood, are you alright?"

"Yes," Said Link.

"OF COURSE HE IS ALRIGHT; HE HAS GOT BLOOD ON HIM BECAUSE HE KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE!"

"What! I... I don't believe it, Link would never do such a thing!" Said Saria defending Link.

"WELL YOU ARE WRONG! ANYWAY I WILL JUST GO AND INVESTIGATE FOR MYSELF!"

He pushed Link sending him flying onto the ground. Link's head smacked on his shield, cursing he got up and stared into the maze, he was not surprised to hear a loud scream but his heart still sank.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Oh my!" Gasped Saria.

Link and Saria raced along the path and found Mido being viciously attacked by a deku baba; Link stared shocked for a moment. That had not moved last time!

After a moments hesitation Link slashed at the vicious plant and immediately it let go of Mido and burnt up.

"HOW DARE YOU COME AND SAVE ME! I WAS HANDLING IT FINE!" Shouted Mido, he punched Link in the face, sending him to the ground.

"If you were handling it fine." Said Saria coldly. "You wouldn't have been shouting for help."

"I didn't shout for help." Mido said his voice now very hoarse. "NOW GET OF MY SIGHT!"

"Very well." Said Link getting up, he had had enough of Mido and he went off.

"Now look what you've done, you're an idiot Mido!" Saria said angrily.

Some other Korkiri were coming over to see what was wrong, they all looked as Link departed.

"IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH THEN YOU CAN LEAVE TO! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" Yelled Mido he got up and stomped off, sobbing as he went.

"Gee." Said a boy coming up to Saria. "His in a really foul mood... What is this about the Great Deku Tree being dead?"

"He was cursed." Said Saria. "Link tried to save him."

"Then Mido ought to be grateful... But who's going to look after us?"

"I don't know-" Suddenly Saria paused and raced off after Link.

Navi raced along silently with Link not saying a word. As Link crossed over the bridge that led through the woods and out of the forest, he heard someone calling him, Saria.

Link stopped and looked back.

"Saria you cannot come." Said Link as she approached.

"I know." Said Saria, she seemed quite upset; her bright blue eyes glistened with tears.

"What's the matter? Mido hasn't been hurting you has he?"

"No, he went away. Probably sulking by now... It's just I always knew you would leave the forest."

Link was stunned. "How is it everyone knows absolutely everything about me?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I annoyed you." Saria said sensing that Link was angry. "I am sorry Link, I never told you what my meetings with the Great Deku Tree were about, I really wanted to tell you Link but he forbid me, now you can guess what they are about, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Link said. "Mido was with you though wasn't he? He would have known."

"The Great Deku Tree did not tell him everything, he did not tell him very much. He kept it a secret so that Mido would not banish you… Link, before you leave I would like you to have something, don't worry I have another one."

She held out her hand in it was a beautiful ocarina.

"It's a magical ocarina. Magic ones are rare but I have come across a few."

"It's beautiful ." Said Link, taking it, "Thankyou Saria."

"Your nose is bleeding Link, that must have been a nasty blow he gave you," Said Saria, she handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Said Link wiping the blood and mud off his face.

"You best be going now, after you have seen the princess why don't you come to my spot in the woods."

"Alright," Link said sounding a little puzzled. "I will... See you later Saria."

"Bye."

"Link come on." Said Navi irritably. "We've got to see the princess."

"You better go." Said Saria and Link turned away and went through a log leading through the hedge that led out of the forest. Saria watched Link as he departed; tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Good luck," she whispered, wiping a hand across her tearstained face.

Link made his way through the gap in the wall in the wall sealing the forest from the outside world and crawled out into an open space. The trees were further apart from each other here and fewer. Tree stumps covered the area around him and a sign stood by the forest entrance.

Dangar, do not enter this forest. A dire fate awaits those who do.

Walking to the edge of the trees Link came to the edge of the forest..Before him lay a vast plain of dirt and grass, with very few trees and it stretched out beyond the horizon. Link had never seen a place with so few trees.

He stared in shock for a few moments, and then he heard a hooting noise and looked up at a dead tree to see an owl glaring at him.

"Shoo!" He said to it, "I don't have any food on me."

"Why say so then," The owl remarked, Link gaped in shock, the owl hooted. "What haven't you ever heard of a talking owl Why are you so surprised? Or are you just dull-witted? Surely my friend the Great Deku Tree has told you about me."

"Sure" Said Link, remembering what the Great Deku Tree had said about the owl. "I didn't exactly understand what he said though. What is your name?"

"My name is Kaepora Gabora... I see you are starting out on your quest... a long journey awaits you my friend."

"How did you-"

"The Great Deku Tree of course!" Kaepora interrupted. "I knew him... I was a friend of his; I guess he has passed away like he told me he would."

Link nodded, the owl gave a feeble sounding hoot.

"The fate of the forest is undecided," the owl hooted sadly. "I believe you want to know how to get to Hyrule castle?"

"Yes please." Said Link.

"You better hurry; it is a good day's journey from here. That is if you can run without getting tired. Just follow the path and signs."

"A day's journey?"

"Yes... You best be on your way. We shall meet again soon I feel."

"Can you lead me there?"

"What… lead you? No. I cannot. Sorry! But your fairy will be able to remember the way now I have told her."

"I have a name, it's Navi!" Navi said.

"Why so sorry little miss." The owl said, "I must leave you now."

With that, the owl flew off.

"I really don't like that owl," Navi said.

Link ignored her and gazed out at the almost barren landscape before him, he took one look back at the forest, the leaves of the trees rustling softly in the soft breeze, before turning to face the field. Link took a deep breath and walked along the road.

By late afternoon Link was drenched in sweat and exhausted, every step was becoming painful and the putrid smell of his tunic was making him dizzy. The hot son bore down on him; Link was not used to this at all.

"I wish I had a horse... You know those legendary beasts." He said.

"They exist." Said Navi, she was keeping a noticeable distance from Link.

As the sun disappeared over the western horizon and the night settled in, Link caught site of a settlement ahead in the distance. The thought of food and rest, provided he could stay, drove him on. His stomach rumbled hungrily. In the distance, a wolf howled welcoming the new night. Link hoped he would not have to meet one.

As Link approached the glowing lights of the settlement, he saw there was a huge fence around it made out of rock.

"I don't think that is the castle." Said Link.

"No it's not," Said Navi. "We should go on."

"I don't know how much further I can go," muttered Link. "We have been walking since this morning."

"Come on Link, keep going." Navi urged. Link wanted to protest but thought better of it.

He continued onwards, it was not long before they finally came in sight of the wall. Link suddenly realized something that caused him to trip on a fallen tree branch, clambering back up he gazed at the drawbridge. He could see the two torches blazing on either side of it. It was familiar alright and with that he felt somewhat fearful of what lay ahead, he shook his head and sighed.

"What is wrong?" Navi asked.

"Nothing." Said Link shakily. "It's just... I've been here before."

"What?"

"In my sleep of course, it wasn't a very good dream either."

Moving on towards the wall Link saw that the drawbridge had been raised for the night. There was no getting in, even over the wall.

"Looks like we will have to wait," Said Link.

"Never-" Navi began, she was interrupted as the ground in front of them shifted as something came towards the surface. The dirt parted and the arm of a skeleton grasped at air, more dirt shifted and moved aside as a creature rose itself out of the ground. It was a skeleton.

All around him Link recognized the little mounds; they were where the creatures lived during the day. Even as he stared at them, the mounds began to move and collapse before his very eyes, Link drew his sword. Another skeleton appeared, followed by another. As the first one leapt at him with one of its bony, clawed hands Link swung his sword, which sawed through the bone with ease. The creature reacted, gazing at the stump of bone to Link before attacking again. Link swung his sword again cutting the creatures neck. It fell to the ground in a heap and burnt up. Link looked around at the other creatures, there were around ten of them but he was too interested in escaping to count.

Link took a step back treading on one of the mounds, the earth collapsed and a hand grasped hold of his leg. With a yelp of surprise, Link swung around and cut the skeleton's arm. The creature withdrew into the soil. Realizing he was going to be surrounded Link charged at the skeletons in front of him shield raised to protect him from their claws. With a single stroke with his sword, Link brought one of the skeletons down. The other two alongside it advanced on him. Knowing he could not face them all Link retreated, carefully avoiding the occasional mound in the soil as he ran. With the last of his strength Link sprinted to the settlement he had walked passed earlier. He clambered up the wall and fell over the other side landing in a heap on the ground. Link hardly noticed the pain in his back. Getting up he looked at the wall and then at the ground, there were no mounds in sight.

"That was close." He panted, "What were those things?"

"Stalchildren... cursed Skeletons."

"Oh more cursed things... Who is behind this?" Link asked.

"The desert man... remember?"

"Oh... yeah." Said Link faintly, he felt dizzy and exhausted; he staggered and collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

"First blood... now EWW!" Navi flew away from Link. "Gross what a bad smell!"

In his sleep, Link dreamt of singing... a beautiful song... Then he heard someone calling to him.

"Hey fairy boy! Wake up!"

Link opened his eyes and saw a young girl in a strange dress that looked nothing like his tunic was looking at him.

"Wow! You must have been tired; I see you were attacked during the night. You must be new to here, never travel at night. I mean you must have been really tired, tired enough to sleep on horse poo."

Link got up and looked quite alarmed, Navi laughed.

"It's alright, I could tell you collapsed. Come you need a bath badly... My fathers not here, so he left me in charge of helping Ingo with the ranch."

"Are you Zelda?" Link asked still half-asleep and very delirious.

The girl laughed and so did Navi, her laugh turned into a snigger.

"Why no! My name is Malon, I do know Princess Zelda, why everyone does... are you looking for her?"

Link nodded.

"What is your name fairy boy?"

"Link." Link replied dizzily.

"Nice name."

Link staggered as he got up, Malon helped him.

"You need to be cleaned up. Come I will help you. Were you with anyone else?"

"No," Link said.

"Where are your parents?"

"Who?" Link asked, he had never heard of that word.

"You are still half asleep aren't you?" Said Malon, "Never mind I'll fix you up."

Malon washed Links clothes and let him have a bath; Link had only been in river water to bath. This water was very nice though. It was difficult for Link to describe the sensation that flowed through him as he sat in that warm water. His entire body was aching from exhaustion. Never in his life had Link experienced such a relaxing feeling as that.

'I would not mind trying this again someday soon,' he thought as he started scrubbing himself with soap.

Malon came in and left Link's clothes, now clean on a small table. She also left a small bowl of water so Link could wipe his face and two towels.

Once Link had finished cleaning himself up and dressed, he walked up to find Malon had prepared some breakfast for him, which she laid out on the table, gesturing for Link to sit down.

"Thank you for helping me out," Said Link.

"Oh that is okay," Said Malon. "We always get people taking refuge from the nightly horrors here."

"They don't come her?" Asked Link.

"Oh no, the horses scare them."

"Do you live here with anyone else?"

"My mum passed away a long time ago, as for my father he went to the castle yesterday-"

"Mother? Father? Who are they?" Link asked quite confused, having never known what a mother or father is.

"Alas," Malon said, "I thought you were just tired but you must have suffered a concussion. Poor you."

"What's that?" Link asked now quite baffled by Malon's strange use of words.

"Do not worry. It is all right… Anyway, as I was saying my father supposed to be back by now, Ingo will be furious… he is in the stables at the moment looking after our cows. Later do you want to come to the Market by Hyrule Castle? You'll need a hand getting around the place."

"I'd like to have some company."

"That'll be great, say why don't we have a look at the horses?" She asked.

"I've always wanted one, can we ride them?"

Malon shook her head.

"Not with out my fathers permission, Ingo won't allow me. Besides there is only one small horse... I'll show her to you."

Link helped Malon wash up and they went out to have a look at the horses.

"Beautiful aren't they?" She asked Link, Link nodded.

"Is that the small one over there?" Link asked looking at a small chestnut coloured horse on the other side of the paddock.

"Yes that's her; she only comes if you play her song."

"Huh?"

"You have an Ocarina right? I will teach it to you... I must admit I saw your waste bag you've got some interesting things."

"Thanks," Said Link, not sure he liked the idea of somebody going through his things. He got out the fairy ocarina.

"It goes like this." Said Malon and she began to sing. When she stopped, Link grinned.

"That's beautiful... Navi your awake!" Navi had just come out of Link's pocket looking agitated.

"She sleeps a lot." Said Malon.

"Why, thank you." Said Navi sarcastically; she was annoyed about Link's delay.

"Do you think I could see the princess covered in blood and horse poo?" Link asked her.

"Of course not," Said Navi, Malon laughed.

"Let's play." Said Malon, repeat after me. Malon played her song and Link quickly learnt the notes then played it.

"Wow, you're a quick learner!" Said Malon.

"Thanks." Link said just then the small pony came up and began to nudge him.

"She likes you," Said Malon. "We better get going to the market, it will be lunchtime by the time we get there."

"You said your… who was it? Had to go to the castle, is there any chance you could get me inside, I doubt I would be able to on my own."

"You wouldn't be able to, the guards know me though. I am a friend of Zelda. Though she seems very quiet these days, doesn't talk much at all."

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked.

"I don't know, I asked her and she said it was private... She seems very afraid of the king's new friend named Ganondorf... She calls him the desert man."

"WHAT?" Link yelled by accident, scaring Epona and taking Malon by surprise. "I'm sorry; I just got a little startled."

"That's okay." Said Malon staring peculiarly at him. "We better get going."

"If the kings made friends with that evil man, things are already starting to look bad." Navi whispered to Link as he followed Malon to the ranch exit.

"I know." Link said, he had a bad feeling about their present situation; he might as well enjoy being with Malon for now.

As they began to head off back to the house, a rather tall man with a pointed moustache came over to them; Link's first impression was that he was not very nice. In fact the mans smug appearance reminded Link of Mido. They often say that first impressions are usually wrong, this time Link's first impression of Ingo wasn't wrong.

"Ingo, this is Link. Link meet Ingo?"

"Link eh? What kind of a name is that? Another straggler I suppose." Ingo said in a gruff voice, "Where is that father of yours! He is supposed to be back. I'm tired of having to do all the work!"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Malon said.

"That is what you always say! He's been gone for ages!"

"Well yes," Malon said with some concern, "Maybe he's got caught up with something."

"Maybe he's been chastised by one of those damned skeletons… that'd serve him right." Ingo snarled and he walked off.

"Just ignore him," Malon said. "He is a bit deranged."

"What?" Link asked.

"Never mind," Link said.

They did not talk very much for most of the journey and soon they arrived at the drawbridge and soon came to Hyrule Castle Town. It was a big and busy town; the streets were crowded with chattering people, kids playing and laughing, dogs barking, horses neighing and chickens. They walked up through the main street, where Link received many curious looks from the townsfolk. Malon received a warmer reception of waves and greetings.

They reached the town centre, which opened up in a large square with a fountain in the middle, market stalls could be found in neat rows against the buildings while shop assistants stood outside the door of the stores calling for people to come in and buy something.

Link just stared around in amazement, looking at the different stores. Never had he seen such a populous place, he felt dizzy. Everyone, well most people around the town was at least twice his height as well.

"Everyone's so tall," He muttered, Malon was looking concerned at him.

"Alas, his ordeal has driven him mad." She sighed.

Even more overwhelming to Link was the strange style of clothing everyone wore, Malon seemed well known for people waved at her and called out her name. It was not as bland as the clothing he wore, there was a larger variaty of clothing, none of them stuck out like Link in his little green outfit and his strange green hat.

"You're well known here," Said Link.

Malon smiled at him.

Just as overwhelming as the strange structures the looked much like Malon's house only much bigger. The amount of people staring at Link made him feel extremely uncomfortable; Malon noticed and led him out of the market to the far end of town, where the castle stood atop the hill, gazing on the bustling village before it. The castle was an impressive sight and Link was in awe of it. Malon lead Link along the path around the side of the hill. They walked passed the tall and proud walls separating the castle from the outside world and onto the gate. The guard leant lazily against the wall as if bored of his duty. As he saw Link and Malon approaching he snapped to attention and gazed at them, he recognized Malon but was at a loss as to who her companion was.

"Hello Malon." Said the guard at the gate. "Come to see Zelda? You know you are quite privileged; there are plenty of kids out there that would do anything to meet her. I had two boys here the other day begging for me to let them get her autograph. One kid even managed to get in the through the sewers, not sure how though. He really stank when we found him."

"Is it alright if I take my friend along?" She asked.

"Sure but don't do anything that will get you thrown out." He said to Link and signalled for the gatekeeper to open the gate. They walked through, went up the hill, and strode towards the castle drawbridge.

"HEY MALON!" One of them yelled he seemed very amused about something. "You are looking for your father?"

"Yeah I am." Said Malon.

"I guess you won't be pleased to know he's asleep by the door to the castle courtyard."

"Thanks for telling me." Said Malon, the guard grinned his companion laughed.

"My father is a real joke to the guards... Always falling asleep. They just leave him to it."

They went along the side of the castle and came to a door by it was a man sleeping by two boxes, he was rather beefy man, he had a very bushy moustache.

"Meet my father Talon." Said Malon. "HAY WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

The man continued to snore loudly, Malon rolled her eyes and slapped Talon hard across the face shocking Link yet the man only stirred. Malon let out a frustrated groan.

"May I borrow one of your empty bottles?" She asked.

"Sure," Said Link reaching into his waste pack and pulling one of the bottles out, it returned to normal size.

"That's really weird; I thought only Hylian's possessed magic."

"What? What's a Hylian?" Link asked.

"Let's just say I'm a Hylian, you're a fairy boy," Said Malon, she went over to the moat and scooped up some water, then threw it on her fathers face.

Talon spluttered and gave a cough finally waking up.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?" He cried, he sighted Malon who was now wearing her hands on her hips. "Oh Malon what a surprise? Did I fall asleep."

"Yes you did." Said Malon angrily.

"I'm sorry... Oh is this a friend of yours?" He looked at Link.

"His name is Link and... Well he has a fairy but she also keeps falling asleep." Link blushed and peered into his pocket, sure enough Navi was asleep.

"She's probably tired." Said Link. "She was awake a minute ago."

Malon gave Link the empty bottle back while Talon knocked on the door at the towers base and a guard opened it.

"Oh hello, you' are late again." The guard said a grin playing on his face.

"My apology to the king." Said Talon blushing.

"I will let him know... Does your daughter wish to see Zelda?"

"Yes," Said Talon.

"Very well then, come through," the guard said cheerfully, "Impa might need some convincing though."

Link followed Malon into the castle courtyard.

"I guess I better take this to the king." Talon said.

Link followed Malon through the courtyard, the guards greeted her on her way, and the courtyard was full of fountains, statues and even more hedge mazes, which Link was very familiar with. A lot of the statues and fountains bore the identical triangular pattern symbols, Navi; having just woken up, explained to him that it was the triforce.

"It's a huge courtyard." Link said. "I'm surprised you know your way around... besides how did you come to meet the princess?"

"Many ask me that question. I met her while my father was delivering milk to the castle."

"Milk?" Link looked confused, is that what her father had meant by giving this to the king.

"My father runs a business of selling milk from the ranch… I put some in your waist bag, don't waste it."

They walked on until they came to an archway leading into a beautiful garden, which reminded Link slightly of the forest meadow. At the entrance stood a woman, Link had never seen a woman like her or at least that was his original impression. She was very tall, stern looking and had very pointy ears. A moment later Link realized he had actually seen her; she seemed to notice his face go very pale.

"Hello, I'm sorry Malon, Zelda's having a little private time at the moment, come back later."

'What's wrong with her?" Link asked nervously.

"I haven't seen you around here before? Are you new? You must be from one of Hyrule's outer provinces if I'm not mistaken," Impa said staring at Link. "Is that a fairy?"

She looked at Navi her eyes suddenly widening.

"My name is Link, I'm from the forest just near Hyrule field, and this is my fairy Navi."

"Link, hmm." The woman paused. "My name is Impa, Zelda's nurse you may pass… Sorry Malon you'll have to stay behind."

"That's ok, I'll just go outside and wait for my father… he may be a while." She glanced curiously at Link, waved and then walked off.

Confused at Imp's reaction to him Link walked through the archway and into a tranquil were many flowers scattered about, in the middle of the garden stood a small fountain. Butterflies darted here and there amongst the flowers, displaying their beautiful wings.

'They really love fountains' Link thought as he looked at the one in front of him.

As Link walked through the garden, he saw a beautiful young girl staring into a window at the end of the garden on a small porch. She wore a dress and a strange garment on her head which Link was not familiar with, her cloths were a pink and white colour, Link found the pink distasteful. The girl herself seemed very young, no older than Link at least. As he approached her, Link could not help feeling that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he shook his head shaking off the thought.

"I mustn't, it's an insult to Saria," He muttered to himself, Navi giggled and Link gave her a look of disapproval.

"Go on," Said Navi encouragingly.

As Link approached the steps to where the princess was looking into the window, she suddenly froze and tilted her head to the right and gave a gasp as she noticed Link. She seemed alarmed and startled and was about to scream out something, Link managed to stop her.

"Sorry to scare you." Said Link stammering a little and blushing, "Are you Zelda?"

"Yes... I am, how do you know my name." Zelda asked, she seemed to calm down a little after taking in Link's appearance.

"I was told to look for you," Link said trying to sound confident, he was not sure what to say.

"By who?" She asked looking onfused.

"The Great Deku Tree," Said Link, why did he say that? She would not know about him, would she?

"The Great Deku Tree... that name sounds familiar... oh you have got a fairy... now I see, you must be from the forest! What is your name?" Zelda sounded suddenly a little thrilled at something.

"My name is Link, this is my fairy Navi," Said Link. "How did you know that I am from the forest?"

"It's hard to explain although, you look familiar. Besides your kind is well known in Hylian folklore," Said Zelda, "Your name is familiar to, like I have heard it before."

"I must admit you look familiar, I remember I saw you in a dream."

"A dream?" Zelda asked curiously, "But you have never seen me before? Did it look like me?"

"Yes, you were wearing the exact some clothing," Said Link, Zelda began to look worried.

"Link," Said Zelda in a very serious voice that made Link anxious. 'I do not think that was a dream, it was a vision. What happened?"

Though puzzled and unnerved by Zelda's reaction Link told her what happened. She suddenly looked very afraid.

"Look in that window that I was looking in, does that man... look familiar to you?" She asked speaking very slowly. She stepped aside to let Link look.

Link looked in the window and caught a glimpse of the throne room, from what he could tell it must have been very big, a couple of guards were at the far wall and a man was kneeling to the king. Link recognized the man's black armour and green skin. The man's image had been drilled into his memory. With a thrill of horror, he realized it was the same man from his dream.

"The desert man." Link whispered.

"Pardon," Zelda looked at Link.

Ganondorf looked at Link, his eyes narrowed and his gaze was piercing. With a slight gasp Link quickly jumped out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked. "Did he see you?"

"The desert man..." Link gasped, surely he was dreaming, this could not be happening. He felt embarrassed

as he almost collapsed shaking in front of Zelda, fighting against the fit he was going through Link struggled to speak… it was the same fit he experienced often during the night. "It was him... the one from my dream this can't be."

"Can you tell me anything else?" She asked.

"No," Said Link regaining his strength, "That is all."

"You are certain I was running away from him. It was him right?"

Link nodded, Zelda sighed.

"To be honest you are not the only one who has been experiencing strange premonitions of late… I have also been experiencing peculiar dreams… Now I know why you seem so familiar, I have seen you before."

"What?" Link asked quite bewildered. "We have never met."

"You saw me in a dream and I have seen you in a dream… you were holding a stone, a green shining one… an emerald I think. Like the one in the throne room."

"The Korikiri Emerald?" Asked Link

"Do you have it?" She asked sounding excited.

Link withdrew the stone from his pocket.

"That's it, that's the stone." She said excitedly, "I recognize it."

"What's so important about them?" Link asked. "So important that, the desert man… Ganondorf sorry… would want it so badly that he would kill the guardian of the forest where I live."

"This is one of the stones that protect the master sword. If an evil man got his hands on the sword he would be able to reach the triforce, which gives those who touch it any wish they want. Do you remember seeing a temple just by the market?" Zelda asked.

"Yes I do. It was just outside the town," Said Link.

"If the three stones are placed on altar in the temple of time and one plays the song of time on the ocarina of time, the door of time will open. The master sword is within and by getting it one may be led to the triforce. You said the Deku tree was cursed because Ganondorf wanted that stone?"

"Yes."

"Then that means, he wants to get the stones to get the triforce so he can use it to rule Hyrule." Zelda began to look very worried. "You do know what the triforce is do you not?"

"Yes I know what it is," Said Link.

"You know its history?"

Link shook his head, "Not real well, I did not get to learn much before the Great Deku Tree died."

Zelda sighed, "I might as well tell you, there is a legend which goes like this. You know of the three goddesses creating the land?"

"Yes," Said Link.

"That makes it easier, upon leaving Hyrule the goddesses left behind three golden sacred triangles, which together form the triforce. Since it was such a powerful thing, the goddesses hid the Triforce somewhere in Hyrule to protect it. The triforce has the power to grant whoever touches it one wish, if a pure man were to make a wish it would lead Hyrule into a golden age but if an evil man made a wish… that is another story. The triforce was said to be hidden in a place called the sacred realm, to protect the triforce and the sacred realm the ancient sages of legend built the temple of time to protect the triforce from the evil ones. You see what I was trying to say before is if someone were to retrieve the three magic stones, the keys to the door of time in the temple would open. The one who pulled the master sword, the final safeguard against those who might want to use the Triforce, from the pedestal; they would be led to the sacred realm where the triforce lies. The door of time will only open with the three stones in place on the altar and if the sacred tune is played upon the Ocarina of Time in front of it. Do you get that?"

"Now I do," Said Link "What is the ocarina of time?"

"It Is a magical item protected by the members of the royal family given by the goddesses, so we may protect the triforce. Link you must stop Ganondorf, you must find the three stones. One is on Death Mountain; you can see it to the east from Hyrule field. Another in Zora's domain along the Zora River."

Link nodded.

"I promise you I will get the stones."

"You must hurry Link, time is already running out, the king has accepted Ganondorf into his service. I fear he may attempt to usurp the crown my father. My nurse will show you out of here... Oh I nearly forgot."

Zelda quickly reached in her pocket and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. She wrote something on it and passed it to Link.

"Magic quills, they never run out of ink," She said passing the note to Link. "Good luck."

"Don't worry Zelda, I'll get those stones. The Ocarina of Time, will it be safe from him?"

"Don't worry," Said Zelda, "I will protect it. Good luck Link, hopefully we will meet again soon."

Link turned and saw Impa at the archway, he walked over to her.

"So, you are indeed the one who is destined to save Hyrule," Said Impa.

"I guess so." Link mumbled blushing slightly, so much had happened in the last two days it was very hard to make sense of it all even with Navi's assistance.

"Don't worry," Said Impa. "You are not allowed passed the guards without an escort, I am amazed they even let you in with Malon, they not supposed to. I shall escort you... maybe you would like some company until we get to Hyrule field."

"That would be nice," Said Link. "Thank you.

"First, you I will teach you the song of the royal family. I call it Zelda's lullaby because it makes her go to sleep."

Link chuckled slightly and blushed covering his mouth and looking over at Zelda, she had not noticed. Nor had Impa who looked at Zelda as she walked up to them.

"This song will make people think you are a member of the royal family. Therefore, you will be allowed to go some places others are not allowed. If you see a Triforce insignia, play the song in front of it and something may happen. Listen carefully and play it on your Ocarina."

She whistled the tune, Link suddenly felt very tired. "Now you try."

Link played the tune and got it the first time.

"Very good... Oh dear! ZELDA WAKE UP!" Impa stared at Zelda who had at that moment fallen asleep as if there was some magic in the tune.

"The tune is magic as you can you see," Impa explained as Zelda picked herself up off the ground it was her turn to blush. "Sorry... I should have walked away."

"Indeed," Said Impa. "You will be glad to know I'm quite sure Link has learnt the tune... Link?"

'Yes I have." Said Link truthfully, he was feeling drowsy, something Navi noticed, as she broke into hysterical fits of laughter. "Alright, stop that!"

"Come now," Said Impa. Link turned to Zelda one last time. "I promise you Zelda I will do whatever I can to get those stones. I promise."

"I trust you Link," Said Zelda taking her eyes of Navi. "I trust you with all my life… just out of interest is that ocarina magic?"

"Yes it is," Said Link, "Why?"

"I thought so," Zelda said her eyes darkening a little, "that song is usually not that powerful. Good luck Link."

"Thank you." Said Link and together he and Impa walked off, Navi still laughing behind them until Link told her to shut up thus attracting disapproving stares from the guards.

"Sorry, my fairy misbehaves sometimes."

The guards stared in even more confusion while Navi stared at Link angrily.

"Thanks a bunch."

"No problem." Link said.

As they crossed over the drawbridge, Impa looked to the east.

"It's getting late; we must get out of the field before night falls. Come I will take you to my home town Kakariko village, the death mountain gate is on the outskirts of the village."

Link followed Impa to a bridge across a river, there was a large wall barring the way to the village, they entered through the gate after rousing the guard. The village was smaller than Hyrule castle town and much quieter. As they came into the village, Impa left Link who decided to visit the town's graveyard. As he looked around quietly observing the gravestones, he noticed a kid walking around poking at the ground with a stick.

"Hello." Link greeted the boy.

"Who are you?" The kid asked, looking up at Link with a suspicious glare.

"My names Link,"

"I look after Dampee the grave keeper's grave yard. Do not know why you would want to come here. They say it is cursed but I like it. Have a look around if you like, you might find something interesting… if you like bones."

"Thanks," said Link, unamused by the kid's words, he went on his way, walking over to a large tombstone near the end of the graveyard. He saw the triforce symbol on it.

"The royal family symbol,." Navi said. "Impa said if we see that symbol and play Zelda's lullaby it would do something."

Link played Zelda's lullaby and the strangest thing happened. It began to get very windy and clouds covered the sky. It started raining and there was a sudden clap of thunder.

"What?" Navi was startled.

"What's happening?" Link asked her.

"I'm not sure; it's got something to do with the song."

"Someone could have warned me," Link muttered.

"They did, just not very well."

As Navi spoke a lightning bolt struck the grave; Link gave a yell and dived out of the way as it exploded.

"What's going on?" The kid Link had seen before asked. "What did you do? The weather is not normally this crazy!"

"Nothing,." Said Link, "At least that's what I thought."

"Doesn't look like you did nothing," the kid remarked staring at the remains of the tombstone, he walked off.

Where the grave had been was and a ladder coming out of it. Link climbed down the ladder into the hole to find himself in some kind of crypt with lots of skeletons. It stank of death and decay.

"It is a graveyard after all," Said Link reassuring himself. He went over to a door only to have some iron bars block his entrance. A moment later something swooped at him, looking around Link saw what he thought was a bat.

"Go away!" Link yelled at it, the bat swooped at him again and another one swooped at him.

"These are no bats Link!" Said Navi, "They are keese, shoot them with your slingshot."

Link got his slingshot out of one of his pockets and fired at the keese killing them.

"Stupid things!" He muttered.

The door opened and he walked into another room, it was like a slimy swamp with a path through the middle of it. Only problem were the monsters in this room, the minute Link laid eyes on them he felt himself go icy cold, he shuddered and began to shake slightly, and he swayed nearly falling flat on his face.

"What are those things?" He asked Navi recovering his senses.

"Redeads or Zombies. Do not approach them at all costs!" She replied. "Their cries paralyse. Run across the bog."

"But, that stuff does not look good." Said Link.

"Just do it."

Link ran and sank ankle deep into a thick, slimy substance as he ran to some stairs. A foul dour emanated from the bog filling his nostrils, Link almost puked as he felt the bile rising in his throat. Just as he reached the stairs, one of the creatures saw him and let out an unearthly scream. Link was suddenly unable to move and Navi distracted the creature by flying in front of its face. As the strange spell lifted, Link felt himself drained of all his energy, gasping he crawled up the stairs and stumbled into a room, Navi flew in after him and he shut the door.

"Are you ok?" She asked Link.

"I will be?" He gasped, "Those things are horrible."

Link sat back against the door for a moment still shaky from the creatures spell, he looked over at the end of the room and noticed a huge stone tablet. Picking himself up slowly from the ground Link walked over to it and saw the notes to a song engraved on it, Link played the song on the ocarina and as he did he felt a bizarre sensation sweep over him and he stood frozen for a moment, then it was all over.

"What was that?" He asked Navi.

"The sun song probably makes time go faster." Said Navi, "Or freezes you in time until the songs spell takes effect."

"Let's get out of here." He said putting the Ocarina away, "I don't want to spend a minute longer in here."

To his surprise the monsters in the tomb had frozen. Not taking his chances, he ran out and went out of the tomb to find that it was night.

"Of course." He thought.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yelled an angry and gruff voice. Link saw a man with a spade walk up to him, he almost drew his sword. "Where did you come from?"

"Sorry if I trespassed." Said Link, "I was only exploring.'

"Exploring eh?" Said Dampee, "You destroyed the royal grave. That it cost you a lot of rupees to fix it!"

"It was an accident honestly, I was playing a song and lightning struck it."

"A likely story!" Said Dampee. "That will be five hundred rupees to pay for the dmage?"

"Five hundred!" Exclaimed Link, "I don't have that much!"

"Well, you are only a young rascal of a kid! If I catch you vandalising again I will not be so lenient. It will be a thousand rupees, now clear off!

Link scampered as Dampee brandished his spade at him.

Once he was out of the graveyard, Link decided he would go and visit Saria. As he was going through the village he saw the gate that lead up Death Mountain and decided to have a little peak at what it was like. He couldn't see much beyond the gate except a rock strewn pathway and lots of huge boulders, it would be a bit of climbing getting up there.

"Excuse me." Link said as he approached the guard at the gate, the guard looked at him.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"I was wondering if I could go up this mountain."

"Ha!" The guard laughed. "Sorry young lad, as much as you look like the adventurous type I cannot let you. It's way too dangerous up there."

"I think I can handle it," Said Link confidently.

The guard sighed, "Sorry kid…I'm not in the mood, clear off now."

"I have a note, if you would just like to look at it," said Link, pulling out Zelda's letter and giving it to him.

The guard sighed, muttering something under his breath.

"What's this...? Why this is Princess Zelda's writing? What is she up to know? Your name is Link?"

"Yes," Link replied.

The guard started laughing almost to the point of tears. "So... You are here to save Hyrule, why you are not even a knight or a squire even!"

"I insist that you let me pass." Link said he had not idea what a knight was or a squire.

"All right but you will need a better shield. That wooden one will fry; there is a shop in the market place, which sells shields. I can give you this note so you can have a discount."

"Thanks." Said Link as the guard got out a quill and wrote on a small piece of paper.

"When you come back with a better shield, I will let you through." The guard said as Link walked away, as he walked away the guard called out, "I must admit, you remind me of someone I knew once, your name does, too."

Taking little notice of the guard's comment, Link walked out of the journey back to the forest proved a little more enjoyable than the one to Hyrule castle, Link was not already tired from slaying some great arachnid and he was not saturated in blood that smelt horrible.

Link reached the forest at nightfall; he found the entrance through the wall and the hedge covering it. Link continued through the fallen log that had smashed straight across the wall, and across the bridge, leading passed the stream as he came into Korkiri village.

The boy guarding the exit was snoozing as Link crawled through the log, he must have heard Link in the undergrowth for he gave a startled yelp and stared in fear at the hollow log Link was using to get through the undergrowth. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw Link crawl out and stand up.

"You scared the life out of me Link!" He exclaimed, "You shouldn't creep up on people like that."

"Sorry," said Link, "It is a bit late for you to be here don't you think?"

"Yeah it is but Mido wanted me to guard the log. I am swapping my post with one of the other boys soon. So how are you? We thought you would have died from leaving the forest. All except Saria… did you end up leaving the forest?"

"No," Link lied, "I've been in the woods."

"You are lucky you did not get lost. You do know why they call it the Lost Woods don't you?"

"You've told me that one before," Link reminded him.

"Oh yeah, sorry," the boy mumbled blushing.

"Do you know where Saria is?" Link asked.

"She is asleep at the moment." The boy said,

"I could use some rest," said Link, Navi groaned.

"Ok, I will see you around." The boy called after Link as he walked away.

"You could use the sun song and she would wake up." Navi suggested as she bobbed in front of Link's face on the way to his house.

"I would rather not do that Navi, unless it is necessary. Besides I am simply frozen in time for a short period I wouldn't be getting much done."

"That is a good point," Navi replied, "You could waste years playing that song."

Link climbed the ladder to his house and, after removing his sword and shield, collapsed on his bed.

"Navi," he said sleepily, "Don't take your eyes off my waist bag, the emerald is inside it."

"I won't," she replied. "I will alert you if I notice anything strange."

While Navi obediently kept watch over Link's waist bag, Link fell fast asleep.

Link arose the later than he had intended the next morning; he changed his tunic and had something to eat. After he had finished he left his house, grabbing the necessary equipment and headed over to Saria's house.

"Hey Link," called Rowan, a boy the same age of Link but smaller, he was standing by a pile of rocks next to Saria's house.

"Hi Rowan," Link greeted him, "Is Saria home?"

"She went out, I do not know where. I doubt the know it all brothers know either. You could try Mido."

"If he is in the mood," said Link, "she didn't leave you a message or anything."

"No she didn't." Said Rowan, "She just greeted me and went off somewhere."

Link went over to Mido's house, wondering how Mido would react to seeing Link again. Herbor, another friend of Link's was standing by Mido's house.

"Hi Link, how are you?" Herbor greeted him.

"Good thanks, what are you doing?"

"Mido wants me to remove all the bushes around his house; he has been a lot bossier lately. After what happened."

"Have you seen Saria?"

"No, I could get my fairy to ask Mido's fairy though." Said Herbor, "I doubt the know It all brothers would know."

Link smiled weakly, the know it all brothers were two boys who lived together up the hill and knew a lot about the forest but nothing passed that.

The boy's fairy whizzed into Mido's house a few minutes later he came back out.

"Mido is asleep; his fairy told me that Saria is at her little place. By the temple." The fairy said.

"The what?" Herbor looked puzzled, "You mean that place where Mido and Saria never lets us? She never lets us into those woods anyway."

"Thanks, I better get going. Bye." Link said hastily.

"Bye." The boy stared at Link in confusion as he left.

As Link entered the woods he spotted Kaepora Gabora the owl he had met on his journey to Hyrule castle.

"Hello!" Said the owl, "So you did it? You found the princess. Well done, you're off to a good start."

"Thanks," Said Link.

"You know how to find your way?"

"Quite," Link said, 'Just follow the song of the nymphs to the temple, its loudest there."

"You are bright. How did you know about the forest nymphs?"

"Saria told me," Said Link, he realized he did not recognize the tune they were playing, they always sang the same sad tunes but now this one was entirely different, it was lively.

"In that case good luck, we will meet again soon. I hope."

With that, the owl flew off and Link went on through the woods, as he went he saw a strangely dressed kid slumped by a tree stump.

"Hello," Link called to him, the kid looked up at Link with curious eyes.

"You are a forest boy are you not? I thought you weren't allowed in here," Said the boy.

"Most of us are not, my name is Link. Are you a skull kid?"

"My name is Vaspin!" The boy replied, sounding affronted by the name Link had given him. "They all seem to think I'm scary. Everyone is afraid of me. Do I look that ugly to you?"

"Not at all," Link replied, startled by Vaspin's anger.

"If only I could have a mask to hide my face, a fearsome looking mask would be great." Said Vaspin, "Then my friends would be very envious of me. What is your name forest boy?"

"Link."

"A strange name," Vaspin jumped up and walked over to Link sniffing him, Link fought hard not to comment on Vaspin's strange behaviour, "you smell like a forest boy. You remind me of my friend Saria. She is very kind to me."

"You know her?"

"Why every single beast from here to Faron does! I should hope!" Vaspin proclaimed loudly, Link stared.

"You seem to know a lot Vaspin," said Link. "More than I do."

"Then you must be dumb. I know this wood like the back of my hand… I am not from here. I know of a portal deep within this forest. That is not for you to know though… I might have asked Link, what brings you into the forest? The song of the nymphs, they drove me insane you know! I hate them for it; I have learnt to ignore them."

"I am looking for Saria, I suppose you would know where she is?"

"I do indeed," replied Vaspin, "unless you can play the song of the woods I am not going to show you where she is."

"What is the song?"

"You think me an idiot do you? I wouldn't tell you!" Vaspin snapped, "I'd sooner tell one of those monsters roaming around here. Not that they would understand me, they are stupid." Vaspin gave a strange laugh and sighed, "I don't even know how to play the song myself."

He turned to Link and smiled, "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone now."

"Of course," Link said respecting Vaspin's wishes, he moved on aware of Vaspin staring curiously at him as he walked off into the distance.

"He is a moody boy that one," Navi muttered.

"I did not mind him, though he was strange." Said Link, they walked through the woods, past the towering trees and on towards the heart of the lost woods.

They came to a very long wall made out of stone, at least a mile long, with a moat before it, the trees appeared to have been cut back here. Link walked across the causeway to the gate and entered the large area beyond. Inside was another wall, marking the entrance of a maze. As Link approached the entrance of the maze, he heard a howl behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with a wolfish creature. It gave another loud howl and Link drew his sword.

"What is that?" Link asked Navi as it approached.

"A wolfos, attack it just as it tries to swipe you." Navi said.

As it went to strike, Link jumped sideways and stabbed it in the side. The beast gave a howl and smacked Link right in the face scratching him.

"Ouch." Link groaned as blood splattered on the shoulder of his tunic.

"I said attack before he does that!" Navi said.

"I tried to!' Link muttered angrily, he swung his sword straight into the beast's chest. The deep growling ceased and the wolfos fell to the ground bursting into flames.

"Let's go." Said Link and Navi followed him into the maze, which was overrun by Deku scrubs. Link had a hard time not being hit by their projectiles. They usually used deku nuts. Battling his way through the aggressive scrubs, he reached the stairs leading to the temple after fighting off two more scrubs. As he got towards the end of the maze, he heard someone playing on an Ocarina; after a moment, he realized it was the same as the tune the nymphs were singing. He came into a large clearing in the middle was a large platform with a triforce symbol on it. By it on a log, sat Saria the song of the nymphs was louder here.

"Hello Link!" She said looking up as he approached; she invited Link to join her. "How was the princess?"

Link told her about Zelda.

"That is one big task she has given you Link. I hope you manage to find those stones alright."

"How did you get passed all those scrubs?" Link asked.

"That." Saria said. "Is a secret you will discover it someday yourself when the time comes."

She stared up at the temple. "Not long ago a tree fell and smashed the stairs to the temple, it is almost impossible to find a way up. I was hoping there was someway I could get in there."

"The temple is forbidden, it is a sacred place you know that," Said Link.

"I know." Said Saria, "I was hoping, maybe the Deku tree's spirit resides in there or something... Anyway did you hear that song I was playing?"

Link nodded. "It was a good song."

"I made it myself," Said Saria. "The nymphs seem to like it."

"Really, why did you never show it to me?"

"Because I wanted to make it a surprise for you but I guess you'll need to get going." Saria looked at Navi who went up and down, her way of nodding.

"I will teach the song to you if you would like. Have you learnt to play any songs yet?" Saria asked, both of them ignored Navi's protests.

"Two," Said Link.

"Can you play them for me?" Saria asked, Navi groaned and Link glared angrily at her.

"Err..." Not wanting to upset Saria Link said yes, he did not want to waste much time. He played Epona's Song and Zelda's Lullaby.

"That last one. It made me sleepy. They're both quite nice," Said Saria. "Now I will teach you my song. Let's call it Saria's song."

She played the song on her ocarina and Link began to play it on his.

"You are a fast learner Link... This song has magical telepathic powers. It means we can speak to each other from a distance no matter how far away. As long as you don't forget it."

"I won't," Said Link. "I better get going Saria, it was nice to see you again."

"You to Link," As Link went away Saria smiled. "I guess you won't be seeing me face to face for a while, Hero of Time. Good luck."

After purchasing some more deku potions from the shop in Korkiri village and having something to eat, Link left for the Hyrule castle town, it took a day to get to the market place, which as usual was very crowded with people. As he walked around the main square he saw the temple of time not far from the market place.

"Shall we check it out?" He asked Navi.

"Not yet Link." Navi said. "We better find the bazaar."

After buying a large shield, which proved less time consuming than his last shield purchase Link went to the mask shop, there he met a very strange man. His hair was very flat and smooth and he wore a big grin on his face. The man was dressed in colourful blue robes with different designs on them. Link felt somewhat uneasy around the man. Stacked on the shelves were many different masks, some of them a little spooky.

"Hello!" Said the man. "Welcome to my mask shop, the finest masks from all the lands even beyond the borders of Hyrule. Would you care to buy something?"

"Of course, I'm looking for a fox mask."

"Ah we have one here, yes" He got a strange looking yellow and black mask shaped like a fox's face from the shelf, as he turned his back Link saw a very spooky looking mask shaped like a heart on the mans bag lying unpacked on the ground... He did not like it at all, not only the looks of it but it giving him a very bad feeling and made the hairs on his neck stand up as well as send a shiver down his spine.

"Navi," Linkwhispered nervously. "Do you sense something forbidding about that hideous mask he has got?"

"Yes I do, I do not like it. It feels... eerie. Those eyes give me the creeps." She said, just then the man turned around and they could no longer see the mask.

"There we are, that will be ten rupees"

Link nodded, giving him the last of his money.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked noticing Link's face had gone pale.

"No. It's just what is that heart shaped mask with two eyes of you've got."

The man looked nervously at Link. "Ah. You were not meant to see that. It is a very special and dangerous mask. It is not for sale that is for sure."

"How dangerous?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you that let me say whoever wears this mask are placed under the dreadful curse of the mask. It is called Majora's mask."

Link chuckled nervously, that mask was giving him the chills. "It's just when I saw that mask it made the hairs on my neck stand up."

"I do not blame you young lad... Keep it a secret, you were never meant to see it."

The man placed a grey sheet over his bag to hide the mask from view and turned to Link.

"You promise you will not mention a word about that mask to a soul will you?"

"I will not," Said Link as he walked out of the store he could not get the image of the mask out of his head... finally he shook his head and continued on to Death Mountain gate where the guard was pleased to see him.

"Ah! That's the mask my son wants. How'd you know?... "I heard you muttering about a fox mask." Replied Storm.

"Thank you. I see you got a shield, too. I did not actually think you were going to do it but I see you really must be eager to travel the slopes of Death Mountain", Said the guard, he took the mask and looked at it. "My son really wants this, such a pity I'm not off duty for a few hours yet. My legs are really aching... No point, really, the king will eat my helmet if I leave now."

"Can I go through please?" Link asked.

"Of course the guard said and he opened the gate. With a farewell, Link preceded up the path to Death Mountain.

It was certainly quite barren except for giant hoping spiders, which would attack Link from behind rocks. As he continued up the narrow steep ledges, he came to a cavern with a huge rock blocking it off.

"No landslide did that," Said Navi. Link continued up the mountain until he came to a large slope with two ledges, one leading directly to the volcano, another leading to somewhere else. The one leading to the volcano looked like it had recently suffered from a landslide as huge chunks of rock blocked off the path.

As Link walked along he saw something that looked like an orange rock, he jumped as it gave a yawn and he realized it was actually a goron. Like the one he had met at the bazaar at the market place.

"Hi," Said Link. "Do you know anything about a magic stone, I was told it was somewhere here."

"Ah..." Said the goron. "Yes I do, well if you want to enquire about it, your best going to the city." He pointed in the direction of the narrow ledge going round the side of the volcanoes slopes.

"Thank you." Said Link and he continued on his way.

The path became extremely steep and Link had to half crawl half climb his way to where the entrance to the city was on a flat area not far from the volcano. By the entrance stood a big table made out of rock, Link walked passed it and onto the cavern.

He asked the first goron he met about the stone and was told to see their leader in his room on the lowest level.

"Thank you," Said Link.

"That may prove a little difficult," Said the Goron. "He's locked himself up and unless you are a member of the royal family you can't get in."

"I am... Well I'm not part of the royal family but I do have a connection with them." Said Link not knowing what he was actually saying was more than partly true. Link saw many more gorons on his way to the bottom level; finally, he came to the bottom level and saw a carpet with strange paw marks leading up to a door.

Standing on the carpet Link played Zelda's lullaby and walked into the room as the door opened where he met a very large goron obviously their leader, he had a huge tattoo along both arms, which were very extremely big. He would not have liked to be the one on the receiving end of a blow from one of those.

"Who are you?" The goron bellowed." You are no messenger of the royal family! You're dressed strangely for one!"

"Ah... I am sorry to disturb you." Said Link, "I was sent here by a member of the royal family."

"Indeed-"

"To inquire about a certain stone."

The bulky Goron fixed his eyes on Link and frowned.

"Stone, I will not tell you about a stone! I am rather angry right now so unless you think you can cheer me up go away!"

He raised a fist angrily at Link; Link flinched and got the message scurrying quickly from the room. Once out of danger Link turned to Navi.

"What do we do now?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure; I wonder what would cheer him up." Said Navi. "Maybe one of the gorons would know."

At first he decided he might try the shop but there was large door in the road with strange plants around it with large blue sphere shaped objects protruding out from them.

"Bomb plants," Said Navi as she looked at them.

"Bomb plant's, they don't sound safe."

"They are not. Bombs grow from them."

"I don't think I'll be touching that."

"Just don't take it out, the bomb will activate if you remove it from the plant you'd have about seven seconds before it exploded."

"Thanks for the information." Said Link. He went up some stairs to a landing where he saw another goron.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I can use some help. Do you know anything that might cheer your leader up?" Link asked.

"Ah, Darunia. Hmm, a good song usually does the trick... Say, when I go through the exit leading to the lost woods, it is blocked right now... I sometimes hear a great song played on an Ocarina, recently though I have heard it sung."

"That's Saria's song!" Said Link.

"Who?"

"Never mind, do you think Darunia would like it."

"Of course." Said the goron scratching his head, "Maybe he'll help you then."Taking the advice of the goron who suggested playing Saria's song to Darunia, Link went to Darunia wondering just how he was going to explain to Darunia that he just wanted to preform a song without getting on the wrong side of him and possibly getting pummelled.

"Back again, what this time?" Darunia asked gruffly as Link entered.

"I just wanted to play you a song. That I think might help cheer you up," Link said speaking quickly, he prepared himself to make a quick exit if his plan went awry.

"Really?" Said Darunia in a disbelieving voice, "Well, I guess I'm willing to listen. It better be a good song because I don't like being disturbed."

Link played Saria's song on his Ocarina, as he was playing it Darunia smiled and suddenly began to dance, he was so huge that with every move he made the entire room shuddered and dust fell in huge clouds causing Link to cough. He dropped the Ocarina and bent down to pick it up; strangely, the song kept playing, echoing in the room.

"When will it stop?" Link wondered as the notes of the song swirled around in his head sounding like an echo. He felt dizzy, the song was beginning to drive him crazy, backing away from Darunia, he shut his eyes and clasped his hands to his ears but still the song did not stop. Darunia pounding to the beat did not help. Link gave a gritted groan and opened his eyes. The song stopped.

"Finally," Navi sighed, "It was driving me mad.'

"I'd rather you didn't turn mad Navi," said Link, he looked at Darunia who was gazing at Link with an impressed look on his face.

"Sorry to scare you," Said Darunia as Link looked at him in alarm. "Wow, that's the best song I have ever heard. I'll listen to you now."

"Ah…" Link paused still bewildered and dazed by what had happened, "I need a stone called the Goron Ruby, Zelda sent me to retrieve it."

"Zelda sent you?" Darunia looked suspiciously at Link. "So you're not a minion of Ganondorf? You look a bit meek for one of his minions though."

"No, I am Zelda's messenger, I am here to stop Ganondorf and protect the stone."

Alright I'll give you the stone." Darunia said, accepting Link's explanation.

"Tha-" Link started but Darunia raised his hand and Link paused.

"Don't get too excited yet. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, I promised Zelda-"

"You must be very eager to get the stone then. Here is the deal I want you to destroy the stone blocking the entrance to Dodongo's cavern. I believe you saw the massive stone."

"Yes I did," Said Link.

'How am I going to do that?' he wondered, he didn't have a pickaxe… or a bomb, that might work.

"Did you notice a platform above it?"

"Yes." Said Navi abruptly, Link stared at her.

"No," replied Link, Navi stared back.

For a moment, Darunia gazed curiously at the pair. "I need you to go to that platform. o get there go left at the end of the cave entrance, not the direction you came from. There are bomb flowers there, throw a bomb onto the stone and destroy it... That's not all."

"What?" Link asked hoping it would be simple. It wasn't simple.

"Then you must go inside and kill all the monsters in there, there is one monster in particular you need to destroy. Destroying it will wipe out all the monsters in the cavern. We need the food from that cavern and currently we have run out because Ganondorf sealed the entrance. You know him I presume from what you told me?"

Link nodded.

"Good, one more thing-", Link almost groaned at this-, "your going to want these. They let you lift heavy objects, ones you would have difficulty lifting. There not the most powerful of their type though." He gave Link a pair of bracelets.

"Are they magic?" Link asked.

"Yes, you will be as strong as a normal Goron. Not as strong as me though and not strong enough to lift the stone blocking the tunnel. Even if I remove, the stone who knows what lurks inside there. I cannot leave here either I must protect the stone. One of the young gorons may decide it might be a bit nice to eat."

"Ok." Said Link, he put the bracelets on, for someone with arms unlike a goron, the bracelets fitted perfectly. At first Link found that they felt strangely heavy, after a moment he didn't notice the weight of them anymore.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Once outside the city Link went to the ledge where the platform was, there he met another goron who greeted him.

"You mind if I use some of these bomb flowers." Link asked.

"If you can lift them, no problem just be careful and don't get your face blown off."

Link went to the edge of the platform and looked down on the large rock. "You did say no landslide did that. Here goes."

Link pulled the bomb from the plant and it instantly became active. Watching the fuse go towards the end Link threw the bomb with accurate timing, it hit the rock and exploded, large pieces of rock went tumbling down the mountain side and smashed into the slopes. Only a few smaller fragments remained by the cavern entrance.

"Hey you broke the rock!" The goron near Link cheered, "Thanks but I'm afraid you'll have to do something about the creatures in there."

"I will," Said Link, the Goron was surprised by this unexpected response.

"Really? Wow thanks. Be careful."

Link went back down the mountain to where he saw the cavern; the entrance was a long tunnel going deep into the mountainside, it probably went near the

volcano. The further he went in the hotter it became.

"I wish he had warned me about the heat." Link got out the bottle Malon had given him during his stay it was full of milk. Sniffing it to see if it had curdled Link was somewhat surprised to find it had not. He took a mouthful and put the bottle back his waist bag.

He came into a room with bomb flowers on either side, there was a cracked wall blocking his entrance into the cavern.

"It is definately blocked, I wonder how the wall got there," Observed Navi Navi. "You know what to do. That wall is cracked and was not there in the first place."

Link nodded, grabbed a bomb and threw it at the wall it exploded. Link ducked behind some rocks as the debris went flying. A gust of hot air rushed out of the cavern to meet Link, looking over at the where the wall was, he saw that it had been replaced with a gaping hole. It led into a vast cavern beyond.

Walking out onto a ledge Link looked around the room. There was a large platform in the centre with a strange monster on it with a rotating head. To the right and left of these platforms were two more ledges, one had a door the other had the same cracked wall Link had destroyed to get in.

"Looks inviting enough," Said Link. At the other end other end of the room was a lizard mouth, currently closed, wit two large sockets where the eyes were meant to be.

"It looks like we need to somehow get the lizard mouth open," Said Navi. "Look there's a bridge right up there but just how do you get to it?"

"Let's find out."

Baring certain similarities to the inside of the great Deku tree Link continued through the cavern. He found it a little challenging and very hot. All the time he tried to find some route that led to the bridge, it soon became obvious to him he needed to somehow get his own set of bombs to get passed the number of rock falls and obstacles blocking his path.

It took him a while to find the bombs; Link navigated his way through the hot tunnels, reliant on Navi to remember the way. The tunnels were infested with large fire breathing reptiles, which Navi called Dodongo's Link understood where the caverns name came from. Apart from these annoying creatures there were also dinosaur looking creatures called Lizafols that wielded scimitars similar to the ones the Gerudo used, just a lot longer. After navigating his way through the maze of tunnels Link came to a series of caves in which he found a bag complete with bombs inside it. It came with a few tinderboxes to set the fuses alight.

"Finally," Link exclaimed putting away his newly acquired items in his bag, "Now we just need to get back."

Link's next objective was to reach the bridge that had been built over the huge skull in the main room of the cavern. He was certain that he could find out how to open the mouth from up there, because there was no way he could pry it open.

Finally, after a long time of getting through the cavern Link reached the bridge. There was a gravestone at one end with writing on.

"It say's throw a bomb into the eyes and the way to the King Dodongo's lair, will be revealed," Said Navi looking at the stone. "I imagine the King Dodongo is that creature Darunia wanted us to slay."

"I just hope he has had enough lunch when I find him," said Link, "Or I will be on the menu."

Link did as Navi had said, it took him a few tries since he kept missing. Each time the room shuddered with the explosions, he got one eye with a bomb and it glowed with a hot red hue. Then Link got the other and the lizard mouth opened.

Walking back the way he came and through into the massive cavern, Link went over to the lizard mouth and walked through, it led into a tunnel that opened up in a large empty room. In the middle lay a reasonable sized hole, big enough to jump in. As Link walked towards it he could hear the sound of heavy breathing, something growled.

"That... I would say is where the King Dodongo lives," Said Navi, "You still got a fairy handy?"

"Yes," Said Link, he checked to see if he could see the ground in the room below, he could see it. Link decided it would be an easy jump as long as he landed properly.

"Alright then, you go first Link, I'll fly in after you," Said Navi. "On three... One... Two... THREE!"

Link held his breath and jumped, he felt the warm air rush past him and he landed on hard rock and cursed.

"Ouch!" He groaned, massaging his back.

"I thought you said it would be easy!" came to distant echo of Navi's voice as she descended into the room to join Link. "At least your back is ok, that could have been a problem otherwise."

It took a moment for Link to regain his senses after his fall, when he did he heard, and felt, heavy footsteps, each one caused the entire room to shake.

Thump! Thump! THUMP! THUMP!

Something sinister growled behind him, swallowing his fear as best he could Link turned around to face the King Dodongo. The monster looked just like a Dodongo only larger, much larger. It could have eaten a fully-grown, normal sized Dodongo and still had room for seconds.

Swallowing again, Link said to Navi in a falsely casual voice. "Let's just hope he doesn't explode like the rest."

"Or the cavern will indeed collapse," Replied Navi, sounding awed at the beasts size.

As King Dodongo approached him, Link looked around him, hoping there was somewhere to run, to hide behind or use against the monster behind him. It seemed that there was little room for movement; it was a circular room with a huge pool of lava in the middle. King Dodongo gave a loud roar took a deep breath, then he began to retch as though about to throw up.

"Oh great," muttered Link, "his going to be sick."

"LOOK OUT!" Navi yelled.

King Dodongo spurted a stream of fire right at him. Link rolled out of the way feeling a wave of heat sear passed him. The Dodongo crouched and began to roll around the room, Link found himself pinned by the edge of the lava pool.

"I have an idea," Said Navi. "When he starts to take in air, throw a bomb directly into his mouth. He will set it off himself because of the fire."

Link stared. "If you say so. I've got to get them out of my waste bag first."

After doing a few laps of the room King Dodongo stopped rolling around and Link walked up to him.

"You want a piece of me!" Said Link as the creature began to take in air. "WELL TAKE THIS!"

Link grabbed a bomb and threw it directly into King Dodongo's mouth.

For a moment the beast chocked and then with a loud gulp it swallowed the bomb.

"What an idiot," Said Link. A moment later, the massive Dodongo gave a loud roar of pain and smashed his head against the wall. For a moment he knocked himself out allowing Link to slash at his soft fragile belly, as the creature woke up Link stood next to the lava pool as it started rolling.

"You are kidding, that bomb ought to have killed it," Said Link. "Who could survive that?"

"Him, apparently," Said Navi. "It hurt him though."

Something about the King Dodongo's rolling told Link it had been weakened. Link repeated his last attack, without the obvious remark. Again, the stupid creature ate the explosive and a moment later gave a roar of pain, which was when Link noticed something, which made him nearly pass out. It was bleeding from the mouth, he must have really hurt it.

"It looks like internal bleeding." Said Navi.

"What?" Link looked at her.

"It's bleeding from the inside. We must have really hurt it."

Deciding to try and put the creature out of its misery Link slashed it still King Dodongo didn't give in, it got back up and started rolling, trailing blood behind it.

"What a git," Said Link. "This has to be the most stupid monster we've encountered so far."

"I don't know about that." Said Navi. "Those Lizafols were pretty stupid."

The King Dodongo stopped rolling and as he got back up, he swayed dangerously, Link kept his distance deciding that running to it would not be such a good idea. Just then it collapsed, Link went over to see if it was dead, only it wasn't it got back up at the sight of Link and started to take in more air, blood poured from its mouth.

"Yuck!" Navi commented.

"EAT THIS!" Link yelled. He threw another bomb into its mouth, this time the creature did not eat it, it only chocked and the bomb went off. The result was that the beasts head exploded and the rest of it to fall with a splash into the pool of lava, there was a sudden hissing noise and the lava began to cool, the King Dodongo's corpse still half out of the lava began to harden as well. Blood and gizzards fell everywhere and on everything including on Link who this time could not hold back vomiting and threw up before collapsing.

When Link woke up, he nearly fainted again; his nostrils were full of the putrid odour of the dead Dodongo's body parts and the smell of burning flesh. Instead Link was sick yet again before he fell back against the wall.

"That was extremely disgusting," He gasped, "I need to wash myself badly."

"Indeed," Said Navi, "Your covered in blood, not mention innards."

Link chundered again and looked around at Navi in disgust.

"Did you have to mention that?" He asked weakly, he grabbed a bottle of deku potion and drank it. Link leant back to allow himself time to recover, after a few minutes he felt better and walked over to the portal which took Link back to the entrance of the cavern.

Link was just about to continue walking up the mountainside when something crashed onto the ground right in front of him, he leapt back in shock reaching for his sword and then realised it was Darunia.

Three more gorons joined Darunia. After giving Link a pat on the back, which hurt considerably and knocked Link flat on the ground, Darunia laughed.

"Well-done Link... Thank you for clearing the cavern. Here is a token of my thanks."

Darunia held out the goron ruby to Link, Link got up and took it.

"Thank you," said Link, feeling the precious stone beneath his fingers, he felt happy that he had found two of the stones and only one remained.

"Do you mind if we refer to you as brother?" One of the gorons asked.

"That sounds good, alright Link you are from now on our brother." Darunia said not waiting for a reply.

The other gorons cheered. "How about a big goron hug?" One of them said apparently not taking the state of Link's clothing into account.

Darunia grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

"Ah no thanks, really!" Link said startled but the gorons did not listen. "Hey, its nice meeting you guys I've really got to go."

With that he took off down the path, for a moment the gorons followed him, then they turned back laughing. Navi began to laugh as well.

"That was funny." She said.

"Yeah but I don't think I'm going to let a goron hug me," Said Link. "Next stop Zora River… I'll just have to change it to night so no one sees me."

With that, Link played the sun song and went out into Hyrule field, once there he made it day again.

Link continued to Zora's river, where he washed himself up, the water was considerably cool and pleasant. He took a refreshing drink from the river and afterwards continued on to Zora's domain

Zora's domain itself was well hidden, Navi had to explain the riddle next to the bank to Link before he got the idea of swimming through the roaring waterfall. He dived under the water and getting reasonably deep, he tried to swim underneath the waterfall. It was difficult work as the currents pushed against him the entire time they were incredibly strong. Navi had just as much luck as Link and was swept downstream, squeaking a cry of panic. Alarmed Link jumped in after Navi and found himself swept downstream as well before he decided to swim against the current instead of with it. Scrambling onto the bank before him Link sighed, this was mad!

He looked around for Navi but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Navi!" Link called, when there was no reply Link tried calling louder, there was nothing to be heard over the sound of the water and the birds. Link's heart began to pound in his chest, where was Navi?

Hoping to find her further up stream Link walked up the river. No sooner had he reached the waterfall Link heard a squeak and before he had so much as looked around Navi was flying around him in circles.

"Navi!" Link exclaimed angrily, "I was worried! What happened to you?"

"Once I managed to get myself free of the currents grip a fish tried to eat me. By the time I got out of the water I was near the bridge to Kakariko, I came back here but I could not find you."

"I'm glad you are ok," said Link, "I was worried there for a moment."

"So was I, now we just have to figure out how to get in."

"Have you got any suggestions because I cannot figure out how to get passed that waterfall?"

"Would you like a hand with that?" called a voice behind them, Link swung around to get his first look at a Zora. It had pale white skin, a rather masculine chest, fin like hands and legs and a crest behind the head. It had a silver grey colour along its head and arms. Link noted the spear in its hand and wondered if the zora were as friendly as he thought.

"Who are you?" Link asked him.

"My name is Grop, I am a Zora. I guard the entrance to the home of my kin, not that there is much need, the currents do their job well at keeping outsiders at bay."

"I noticed."

"So I saw," Grop smiled, "perhaps if your fairy had interpreted a sentence of our riddle she could not you may have gained entrance."

"What do you mean?"

"If you know the song of the royal family, then play it. Or do you not recognize the symbol beneath those words."

"You mean Zelda's lullaby?"

"You know it? Very well, play it. The water has its spirits. They will know what you intend to do here and will decide whether or not to let you enter."

Link approached the stone tablet and played Zelda's lullaby, he could not hear the notes over the roar of the waterfall, and the sound made his ears throb and drowned out all sounds around it. Then the roar died down, leaving Link's ears ringing. The water stopped falling revealing a cave.

"Go through," encouraged Grop, "Once you are through I will let the waterfall continue its coarse."

Wading into the water until he could no longer stand Link swam over to the cave and dove under to get through its narrow mouth.

Link swam for the surface and took in air, and then gasped, he was in a tunnel, further on he could hear singing. He could hear the waterfall again only it was much quieter, it sounded peaceful and relaxing from a distance. Link swam into the shallows and walked through the tunnel into a huge underground chamber, he gasped again as he took in what he saw.


	3. Manservant Duties

**Disclaimer: Zeldanot mine. Pokrmonnot mine. Legend of the skymine.**

Gaining the Spiritual Stone of Fire wasn't so bad. Gaining the Spiritual stone of water was a bit trickier. For this one he had to deal with another princess. This one acted exactly like how he pictured any princess would; snotty and demanding. He couldn't say anything though. Insulting the providers of daily fresh water was the dumbest thing he could do at this point. And yet, as Princess Ruto rattled off the list of 'manservant' duties, Storm could feel his patience slipping.

"…and as my new manservant, I expect you to clean my room and give manicures every day. You will be carrying me every where I go, so I'd work out more if I were you. Furthermore…"

"Oh for the love of Din Will you PLEASE stop talking!"

"Uh! Well I never!"

"Well you should start!"

Ruto kicked him in the head and told him to head down the hole previously blocked by the green tentacle.

"There it is!"

"What?! Where?!"

"That's it! The Zora Sapphire!"  
Princess Ruto squirmed out of Storm's grasp, and ran for the blue stone.

"I found it! Oh thank goodness! I though I lost it for good! Ok manser- Woah! "

Storm yanked out his sword as Ruto was sent upward and a Bigocto took her place.

When the Bigocto fell and Storm finally reached the top, he couldn't find Ruto anywhere. Admittedly, part of him was grateful, but now he lost the Zora Princess and The spiritual stone of water.

"Don't Worry Storm, We're in a fish there's not too many places she can be. Where could she have gone?"

"The digestive track?"

"Think positively man!"

"I am."

Navi gave him a small bonk on the head for the rude comment.

Storm almost regained feeling in his arms after defeating the Barinade. Sitting on top of Jabu-Jabu looking at the clear blue sky his thoughts were on Ruto's angry words from before

"You're late! How dare you! Don't look at me like that! I was lonely that's all"

He swore he would never understand women…. He was so distracted, he didn't see her behind him, and couldn't prepare for the light push that sent him flying into the water below. As he tumbled into the fountain, he saw Ruto dive in after him.

Storm swam to the surface and gulped in the air that was so rudely dispatched from his lungs.

"What was that for?!"

Ruto seemed unperturbed at his angry out burst. In fact, she was giggling.

"You're good kid! Better than any other Zora here…." she said smiling slyly as she swam closer to him. "You really want the Sapphire?"

"Yes I do." He replied curtly.

"hee hee, I guess I could give it to you, You have to come back though ok? This stone… it's more like a Zora engagement ring."

Navi laughed inwardly. Storm had no idea what he was getting into. This Ruto girl was certainly sneakier than any of the other girls Storm had com across… She debated whether or not to report this back to Saria.

"Thank you Princess Ruto, You've been a great help." Storm said with a smile. He then ran towards in the direction of the Castle.

"Hey Navi? What's an engagement ring?"

Navi didn't have the heart to tell him.

**Author's notes: I try to update every day. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but hey, I just finished covering the Stones, so its just getting started. By the way, someone, please review, I want to know if you like/hate this fic. That does ****NOT**** include Flame Rising or any of his other acounts.**


	4. Hero of Time

Storm felt utterly helpless. _That_ was the person he was supposed to destroy? Him!

The guy had tentimes his strength in a single arm!

"Great Deku Tree I can't fight like this!" He screamed to the unfeeling rain.

"I'm useless like this…" Storm choked out.

"Storm. You still have the Ocarina of the Sky. You still have all three Spiritual Stones. You can still beat him." Navi encouraged.

"But Frost, she-"

"The Sheikana Guard is with her. She'll be protected. Sheikana if nothing if not strong and loyal."

"(sniff) y-you're right. We have to find the Temple of Sky. Come on Navi. We can still do this."

Storm walked through the burnt ruins of the market. Not so long ago, it was alive with citizens. No more.

He swallowed hard as he reached the heavy wooden doors of the hallowed, Temple of the Sky. There, on a large stone alter was an inscription that read:

"_He who bares the three Spiritual Stones and plays the song of the royals shall gain the Legendary blade."_

"fine then. If that's what needs to be done, then that's what needs to be done."  
Storm muttered to himself. The notes issued from the Ocarina unlocked and pushed open the stone doors Storm had originally thought to be a marble wall, and revealed a Sword he had only heard about in stories.

"Can this sword help me defeat that horrible man? Can you, Master Sword, help me save Princess Frost?" Storm asked as he walked up to the Legendary blade, as it sat there in stone waiting for him.

"I want to become strong enough to protect her!" Storm shouted as he pulled it out from its pedestal. Electricity shot through his arms as it was removed. HE suddenly felt very far away.

"Storm…. Wake up Storm….Arise Hero of Time"

"Hnn? Who are you? Who's this 'Hero of Time' person?" Storm asked sleepily.

"You Storm, are indeed the Hero of Time, hand chosen by the Goddess Fayore Herself. The simple fact that you were able to pull out the Master Sword even with the spell I had cast on in is proof of that. I am Rauru The sage of Light. You now stand in the Chamber of Sages where no evil soul can reach. Though my body is long since gone, In here I can finally speak with you."

Storm noticed that although this man was clearly an adult, he was at eye level with him. He looked down and saw he was taller than before.

"Well… This is different."

'Ha ha ha, Indeed, you have grown! When you were chosen by the Master sword you were far too little. However, in the time it took you to grow big enough to wield it properly, seven years have passed. Ganonflam now reigns over Hyrule. He has been since you opened the opened the doors to this sacred chamber. He has gained the Triforce of power. It was the only element of the Triforce that matched him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

'What's done is done."

"But… he wouldn't have gotten to it if I didn't open the Chamber."

"True. But if you hadn't, you would have had no chance of defeating him.

"That's rather important information to leave out don't 'cha think!"

"Indeed. Sorry. You must also be bitter about losing seven years of your life."

"no… That's alright, actually explains a lot." Storm said in a softer tone. His minds eye returning to the dreams he used to have of the cinnamon-red eyed man and the lady on horseback. He only assumed the black rider was another soldier chasing her.

"I'm sorry Storm, but form this point on the trials you will face will be more difficult, more demanding than any thing you've faced before."

"I'm not sorry. I'm grateful. I'm now strong enough to fight him as an equal. I'll fight and win. Ganonflam has destroyed far too much as it is. I won't let him win. Frost did all she could. Now it's my turn."

"Glad to hear it. Please, find the other sages and save Hyrule!" Rauru said with a smile as the Chamber of sages disappeared.

The Temple of the Sky now appeared in the chambers place.

"Wow…seven years? Have seven years really passed?"

"I guess…"

"I don't think you'll be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid."

"No great loss if you think abou-…" Storm stopped, and drew out the Master sword.

"What's the matter Storm?" Navi squeeked.

"We're not alone Navi. You in the corner, show yourself!"

In the darkened corner near the pedestal there was certainly someone there. Navi too saw this strange, not because of someone being there but because who was there. The Sheikana were supposed to have died out. Impa was the only one left. Who was this person? The red eyes proclaimed their heritage, but the history books denied it.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

The figure Navi could only guess was a guy, spoke in a velvety low tone. He was thin and lightly toned; his shoulders narrow, and delicate hands made him look almost like a woman. Navi couldn't tell if the goddesses blessed him or cursed him making him look so beautiful, figuring he must have been picked on as a child because of his figure. The light trace of blush on Storm's face was not missed by her.

"When evil rules all an awakening voice form the sacred realm, will call those destined to be sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in the Deep Forest, One in the High Mountain, One under the vast Lake, One within the house of the Dead, One within the Goddess of the Sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the

evil and returned the light of peace to the world."

Oh yeah, definitely picked on as a child.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikanah. I am Shiek, a survivor of the Sheikanahs. Standing there, holding the Master sword, you can't deny the truth in legends. Even now, the sages are deaf to their calling thanks to the evil surrounding each of the temples. The Evil King Ganon must have taken steps to prevent what was prophesized against him from the start. Hear me and go seek the Sage in the Temple of the Deep Forest. She is a girl I'm sure you know well. Though equipped as you are, you can't even enter. Travel to Kakariko graveyard. I assure you, there you will find what you need."

"Forest girl I know well… You can't mean Saria!"

"Go there Hero of Time. You are needed.

Sheik then disappeared in a flash of light leaving Storm once again alone in the ancient Temple.

Storm ran out of the temple and started his newly given quest immediately. Saria was in trouble. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time


	5. Forest Temple

**Ok, I'm starting to respond to reviews. First one below:**

**Epona64: If people have no idea what happens in OoT, they shouldn't be reading this. I'll make up for some of the skipping and stuff with an epic final battle.**

Storm, after running through the forest, met Mido who was standing by the entrance of the huge maze where the temple was.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously as Storm approached, "How'd you get in here? You are not dead! Yet only Kokiri can come in this wood."

"My name is Storm." Said Storm, he had not considered how Mido may have reacted when he said this at first, and then he felt he should have have said something else.

"Hmm...You sound like somebody I know. Why are you here?" Mido asked, he sounded a little more mature than the last time they had met.

"Oh hi Navi!" Said Mido's fairy, Mori suddenly, having just recognized her old friend.

"Hi!" replied Navi, "long time no see Mori."

"Navi?" Mido looked at his fairy. "How come you know the fairy?"

"It's Storm's fairy!"

"Storm!" Mido stared at Storm for a moment, a look of realization coming into his face. "Are your really Storm?"

"Yes." Storm replied a little nervous, was Mido going to have a fit at him again?

Quite unexpectedly, Mido sighed. "I am sorry for the way I treated you before Storm, all those years ago."

"That's okay." Storm said, he was extremely relieved that Mido was not going to have a go at him.

"I'm glad you accepted my apology. I guess your looking for Saria right?"

Storm nodded.

"I am." He said.

"I haven't seen her for a long time now, she went to the temple. I was going to go with her but she preferred to go alone. You may pass."

"Thank you." Said Storm, he passed and Mido smiled at him, something he had never done before.

"Good luck." He said. "You'll need it."

"I reckon I will. Bye."

Mido waved and Storm went off into the maze. He arrived in the entrance half expecting to be attacked by a wolfos or a Deku Scrub. As he walked into the maze there was a loud roar, Storm span around to see a relatively big monster with a pig like shape only mutated staring at him with its huge spear lowered towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" Navi cried, having noticed it seconds after Storm. "It's a Moblin."

Storm ducked between the Moblin's legs as it charged towards him in an attempt to skewer him with its huge spear. The Moblin stopped trying to work out where Storm had gone, before it had even turned around Storm threw his sword into its back. The moblin gave a loud cry and fell to the ground; Storm jumped on it and slashed its neck.  
There was another loud roar coming from the other end of the narrow path, a moblin had heard the noise and come investigate only to find its companion lying dead with a strange looking Hylian standing a top it with his sword raised. The angry moblin charged at Storm with a loud battle cry. With surprising strength, Storm picked up the dead moblins spear and threw it into the one charging at him, the moblin was impaled. Another moblin appeared from behind and then another from the front and Storm realized he was in danger. As the two moblins charged at him Storm leapt for a tree to his right, grabbing one of the lower branches he climbed up it. The two moblins looked at each other for a moment unsure of where Storm had just gone. A bomb fell in front of them, they gazed at it and then at the tree before they looked back at the blue sphere.

Before they could register, what Storm had just dropped in front of them there was a loud bang as the bomb exploded killing them both.

"Gee their thick!" Storm said. "I can't believe I just pulled that off!"

"I can't believe it either," Navi replied.

Feeling he had dispatched any resistance, Storm walked through the maze to the narrow corridor leading to the meadow.

"CRIPES!" He exclaimed, he had not removed all the resistance after all, for directly in front of him was a huge overgrown moblin with a large mace.

"How to get passed without getting myself killed?" Storm asked Navi,

"Just be careful."

"I really wish I had some long ranged weapon on me."

Storm ran towards the moblin and it tried to strike him he rolled out of the way and it tried to strike him again, Storm rolled out of the way and smacked his head.

"Ouch."

"KEEP MOVING!" Navi yelled.

Storm jumped not a moment to soon as the mace came down where he had been standing a moment a go.

Storm rolled once more and crept between the beasts legs and stabbed it in the leg, it fell over and kept he hacking at it until it burst into flames. He went into the little Forest area he had met Saria playing her song; he went up to the stump where he and Saria had last met seven years ago.

"Time is cruel… yet no one can stop the flow of time, yet thee can altar it and change its path," Said a Familiar voice.

Storm spun around with his sword in hand, ready to attack the person behind him, only to realize it was Sheik even still he kept his sword drawn.

"Don't be afraid." Said Sheik eyeing the sword, "I am on your side."

"How did you do that?" Storm asked.

"Do what?" Sheik asked. "You seem suspicious, not that no one has that right these days.'

"You just appeared out of nowhere." Said Storm.

"I was following you. Well in a way that is." Said Sheik.

"Then you must have many magical powers."

"I do," replied Sheik. "Now to business, you have come to the forest temple seeking a friend?"

"Yes I have," Said Storm.

"I will teach you a song called Minuet of the Forest, you will be able to warp here at any time. Listen carefully and play it on your Ocarina."

Sheik played a tune on his harp and Storm repeated it, in a moment he had learnt the song.

"Very good," Said Sheik. "This temple will be the hardest challenge you have faced yet. Good luck."

With that, Sheik vanished from sight.

Storm gasped, he found Sheik very mysterious and there was something about him Storm did not like. Shaking his head, he looked at the branch by the temple archway.

He fired the hookshot and the first time he found it a very nasty experience, the minute the line hit the branch he found himself being yanked into the branch, he smashed and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked.

"Never better," groaned Storm getting up, he'd landed on the ledge, he looked up at the ruins of the temples gatehouse, with a sigh he walked into the courtyard.

The yard was small yet even as he walked to the door and two wolfos ambushed him, jumping from a narrow ledge above him. The first one succeeded in knocking him over, Storm grabbed its leg and threw it off him breaking its leg in the process. The second wolfos jumped right towards Storm's chest earning a sword right through its chest. Putting the second one out of its misery Storm walked over to the entrance.

He could not help the feeling of dread he experienced as he entered the dark corridor that was the temples entrance. The temple itself was dark and eerie and it made the hairs on his neck prickle uncomfortably.

He walked through the hallway and found his way blocked by a skulltula, which he killed with ease, and then into what looked like the main room of the temple with a lift and four torches in the middle, .as he approached the lift four Poes appeared, they were hooded ghost figures, carrying lanterns. Storm jumped back as they extinguished the flame in the torches and vanished. The lift to the floor below vanished.

"Oh no!" Said Navi. "To light the torches we need to find and kill them. This is sure going to take a little while."

"Indeed." Said Storm. "I've only been here a few minutes and already I hate this place."

Storm went into the room straight ahead up the stairs where he met some other new enemies Navi described as Blue Bubble. In the next, he met some extremely large armed stalfos, which he found somewhat difficult. He collected some healing fairies to keep him from being killed and continued on.

He met many new monsters as well as a few old friends as he worked his way to the first Poe, after a somewhat difficult attempt to kill the Poe Storm killed it and returned to the lift room, he saw one of the torches had been lit.

"One down three more to go," Said Storm, he doubted very much they would all be as easy as the first one.

He continued on to find the next one; it was a bit more difficult to get to. Not mention confusing. Some of this part of the temple seemed to be twisted and out of phase making Storm disorientated and very dizzy. It was after one of these hallways he met an enemy he would always hate, the floor master. Storm's first encounter with this creature was disastrous; he appeared back at the beginning of the temple.

"Great." He groaned and worked his way back to where he was careful not to be caught by the floor master this time, bored by the experience Navi fell asleep.

A little while after he was passed the creepy hand creature, he came to some more Stalfos, after a difficult and somewhat confusing battle Storm defeated them and finally got something he really liked, the bow and arrow.

"Cool," Said Storm. "This will really help… It reminds me of my old hunting bow."

"It'll make those poes a bit easier," Said Navi. "Let's get the next one."

Storm continued and after a strange encounter with a Poe possessing a picture, he finally knew what to do and shot the pictures until the Poe was revealed and Storm managed to kill it, a bit easier than his last attempt to. This lit another torch in the main part of the temple.

"Two more." Said Navi.

"Just two." Thought Storm. "I really want to get out of here."

Storm went through the last part of the temple he hadn't been to, at first when he saw the Poe in the picture he thought it was going to be easy, he ended up only getting a key.

"Drats." He said irritably. "I hate this place.'

"So do I." Said Navi.

He pressed onwards, the temple began to become more difficult, the huge gardens lay desolate and devoid of any plant life, except for the deku babas. Storm had managed to find a secret passage upon draining the well, which led to an area he hadn't been to. Finally, Storm came to the part he was hoping was where the Poe was. Except this time it wasn't a simple matter of see it kill it. After an extremely difficult room where he nearly was flattened, he made it into a room with a picture of a Poe. He shot it and nothing happened.

"Odd." Said Storm.

"Look," Said Navi. "You need to arrange those blocks so they are exactly the same as the picture.

Not for the first and defiantly last time Storm groaned.

"Oh come on Storm, you have four more after this. This is probably easy compared to what's coming."

"Don't remind me," Said Storm irritably.

After arranging the puzzle, which took an agonizingly long time Storm, put the blocks together in the right way and the Poe appeared. Storm killed it but not without getting hurt, he was tired and wished he had bought some milk... he tried to move on... his entire body ached and he passed out.

"Storm! Get up you must keep moving," Said a voice. "Come on Storm, get up!"

Storm groaned and felt his strength beginning to come back to him.  
"Wake up Storm." Storm heard Navi. "Come on."

Storm awoke and blushed. "Did I... fall asleep?"

"You fainted."

"Oh." Said Storm he felt somewhat ashamed of collapsing like that. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Let's keep moving."

Storm went back to the room with the torches. To his relief the final poe was there but it was the most difficult, the poe would make three images of itself and Storm was left to tell which one. Navi was very good at telling after a few second, which one was the right one, thanks to her remarkable picking Storm defeated the Poe easily.

"Thanks Navi," Said Storm. The lift rose and Storm got on, he was sure this would take him to the lair of the monster inhabiting the temple and to Saria. He was right; he walked through the narrow corridor over to a huge door. He made sure he had some fairies and walked through.

He opened the door walked up onto the stage and saw two paintings.

"Interesting, is this the room where the beast lies?" He said as he walked along into the centre of the arena.

"Yes it is, the picture," Said Navi.

Storm noticed something was moving in the picture. A horse with a rider. It was coming towards him. Storm pulled out his bow and got ready to shoot. Suddenly a horse with an evil looking rider dressed in armour and a headdress that looked like a skull, came out of the painting, not the one Storm was looking at but the one behind him.

"What the?" Storm shot it and it went back into the painting. It was as he saw the horse galloping off he realized something, three of the horses were on the right hand side of the horse however, one of them was on the left.

"Aha!" Said Storm.

"What?" Navi asked.

"Look, notice a difference in the paintings?" Storm asked her.

"Yes I do!" Said Navi suddenly, "The one to the left must be the real one! Aim and get ready to fire Storm!"

Storm did this and fired, he began to wonder as he shot it two more times, if this was all the boss did. Then after another shot the rider came off his horse and the horse disappeared.

At first Storm thought it was Ganonflame but it wasn't, he was very glad it wasn't

"Phantom Ganonflame,." Said Navi.

Suddenly Ganonflame fired a ball of lightning at Storm who dodged it.

"Bounce it back Storm," Said Navi.

Storm did this and stunned Ganonflame, it hurt him.

Phantom Ganonflame not being a real creature did not react in the way Gohma and King Dodongo did and were certainly not as life like except for the fact that Barinade and Phantom Ganonflame both tried to electrocute him.

After a somewhat easy battle, Storm killed Phantom Ganonflame as he did something strange happened. An odd vortex appeared and sucked Phantom Ganonflame into it. Storm grabbed onto the fence surrounding the area where he had been fighting to prevent himself being pulled in.

"Hehe." A voice cackled, Ganonflame. "Well done on killing my ghost self but let me warn you I am much stronger."

"I guessed." Said Storm behind gritted teeth, The vortex vanished and was replaced by a portal upon stepping into it Storm felt himself blacking out before waking back up to a bright light, he shielded his eyes against it.

As the light began to fade Storm found himself in the chamber of sages, standing by one of the medallion symbols was Saria.

"Saria, you're a sage?" Storm asked her.

Saria nodded. "I am, I wanted to become a sage so I could help you."

"Thank you." Said Storm, not sure what to say. It sure explained why Saria had acted so strange at the start of his quest.

"Thank you for freeing me from the forest temple Storm," Said Saria. "Here take this."

She gave Storm a Medallion, the forest one.

"My power has been added to yours." Said Saria. "Farewell for now Storm."

"Goodbye." Storm said.

"Aw! DO I have to stay here?" Saria's fairy asked. "This seems boring.'

"Come off it Fora." Said Saria.

Navi laughed. "I'm sure you'll get to find out about lots of things."

"Right." Said Fora.

"You better go.' Said Saria.

"Err... No offence but how? I'm just curious." Storm asked.

"Of course you would be a little confused, Said Saria. "Don't worry."

Suddenly a bright light blinded Storm and he began to have a strange tingling sensation, then blackness before he found himself right in front of the great Deku tree.

"How's that work?" Storm asked, he was looking at the great Deku tree's mouth. It was closed.

"I don't know. Maybe he was still alive when we left him, enough to close his mouth. Or perhaps the magic he possessed wore off, thus he became a normal tree despite being dead, not hollow which would explain that mystery," Said Navi, she looked in front of the Deku tree and noticed something.

"Look, it's a seedling." Said Navi, Storm walked over to the seedling. Just as he did, it shot up revealing a young tree and knocking Storm off his feet.

"Ouch." Storm muttered. "I never thought trees acted like that."

He noticed Navi was quite still and staring at the young tree, at a closer look Storm realized it looked almost like the great Deku tree.

"Hello!" It said.

"Ah... who are you?" Storm asked.

"I am the Great Deku tree sprout, you destroyed the curse on the forest allowing me to grow."

"Of course, the Deku tree did mention seeds at one stage." Navi said.

"I see," the young Deku tree said. "I believe your name is Storm?"

"Err... Yes it is." Said Storm, he really hated being known by almost everyone.

"You remember once the Deku tree said that there were things you could not be told until you were old enough."

Storm nodded.

"I am going to tell you, now that you are ready," Said the young Deku tree. "You may have been wondering this but you are not actually a Kokiri."

Storm stared in confusion at the young tree. "But if I'm not how come I can enter and leave this forest without dying?"

"A Kokiri cannot leave the forest without dying since the protective magic of the forest does not work outside its boundaries. A stranger who has not grown up in the forest from a very young age cannot enter it. You were brought here at a young age and the Great Deku tree protected you."

"I see." Said Storm, he was quite shocked and didn't know what to say, all his life he had thought he was a Kokiri and now he realized he wasn't, yet there was too much truth in what the young Great Deku Tree was saying to deny it and Storm himself had doubted being a Kokiri. "So... What am I?"

"A Hylian." Said the tree. "It's a long story. Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day a woman by the name of Lora had a vision that told her that her son was the chosen one, she came to this forest and instructed from the castle to protect the boy from the one who would destroy Hyrule. She was gravely injured in the process. After entrusting the boy to the Great Deku Tree, she died. She was a noble married to the knight known as Norsan, one of the king's greatest knights. He vanished along with an entire army in the Gerudo valley, his body recovered from the river some days later. You Storm are the boy in that tale; you have grown up not knowing where you are from. Not knowing you have a relation to the royal family, your mother was the queen's cousin… meaning you and Frost are distant cousins."

"I see." Said Storm slowly, he was slightly saddened and confused by the story not mention shocked... so he really did have an actual relation to princess Frost and probably would have grown up knowing her if he hadn't ended up in the forest but it was good that he had. Otherwise, Hyrule would be destroyed. He sat on the ground trying to take in the enormity of the Deku sprouts words, as he got up a wave of sadness hit him and his eyes burnt painfully. He let a tear fall to the ground and fell to his knees, the shock too great to bear, Storm did not know how long he sat there, Navi and the Deku sprout were silent, compassionately waiting while Storm recovered, until Navi could hold on no longer.

"You idiot," Navi whispered finally to the Deku sprout "You had to tell him that? What are you trying to do kill him?"

"Sorry I didn't think it'd be such a shock," The deku sprout said.

"YOU IDIOT! NOT A SHOCK!" Navi shouted as loud as she could. "Are you mad? You inconsiderate moron! He wasn't ready!"

"He should be."

"Oh shut up you selfish-" Navi stopped as she caught Storm's gaze, "Sorry."

"That's ok," Said Storm weakly, "Thank you Great Deku sprout. I better get going."

"You are welcome, feel free to visit me any time." Said the Great Deku sprout, "Oh and if you see Mido could you tell him to see me?"

"The heartless git!" Navi hissed as they walked off. "The Great Deku Tree would've never done that!"

"It's ok Navi," Said Storm, "Honestly."

They walked out of the forest in silence, Storm still pondering on what the Great Deku Tree's Sprout had said. As he came to the end of the maze he found Mido.

"Hello again Storm, what happened to you? No ones dead again are they?" He asked noticing how depressed Storm looked.

"No not at all," Said Storm, "The Great Deku Tree's sprout would like to see you when you can."

"I'll do that," Said Mido, "Thanks for the message."

"No problem," Storm said as Mido off, he looked over to Mido and called out, "Hey Mido!"

Mido looked back over at him.

"You were right about one thing," Storm said, "I'm not a Korikiri. Did you know that?"

Mido was silent for a minute before replying,

"To be honest to I didn't, I was only… well, I suppose you could say being myself. But as for that fact no I didn't know and now that I do doesn't mean I'm going to turn back on you like I used to." With that, Mido walked away, leaving Storm looking in the direction he had gone.

**Author's notes: Read and review, if you flame, I laugh at your stupidity in thinking that flaming would actually have any effect on me, other than making me laugh at your stupidity. So go ahead, flame if you want. I need a good laugh.** **And by the way, I'm sorta going to change my writing style, thats why this was written a bit differently.**


	6. Fire Temple

**Storm went back to the Temple of Time, on his way, he saw Epona waiting for him where he had left her and rode her to the town. **

Storm hated visiting the ruins of Hyrule town; it was hard to think that the now deserted streets were once full of life, children laughing and playing, animals darting here and there and adults chattering animatedly to each other. Not a single earthly creature stirred in that town and the only noise Storm could hear other than his own feet, were the tortured moans of the redeads. The wind was icy and howled endlessly through the town. Apart from Hyrule field, the town had become the most desolate place Storm had ever seen. It sent shivers down his spine and he tried to put the awful picture of the skeletons lying on the ground out of his mind.

As he approached the master sword's pedestal, Storm heard someone; he knew who it was this time. He turned around and saw to no surprise, Sheik.

"Hello," Said Storm. "Why are you here?"

"That should be obvious by now," Said Sheik. "I am helping you. You have freed the first of five sages. Four remain. I must say you have done well. Whenever you wish, you can place the master sword back in the pedestal to go back to when you were a child. Now I am going to teach you a song that will allow you to travel to this Temple. You will need it."

Sheik got his harp out and began to play Storm followed him, taking out his ocarina, and learnt the song.

"The song is called the Prelude of Light, it will teleport you here, useful when you are in a hurry," Said Sheik. "Oh and I have some advice for you. If you go back to the castle seven years ago, there is a rock just before the path leading up to the castle with tree, if you can get rid of it you will find something useful. Your next destination should be Death Mountain, you do know about that cloud up there?"

With that, Sheik disappeared.

"I certainly find him creepy." Said Storm.

"Not mention strange, I find his voice, If possible. Familiar." Said Navi.

"Familiar?"

"It's like I know him," Navi paused before abruptly changing the subject, "well let's find this item."

Storm walked up tot the pedestal where he had drawn the master sword. Drawing the sword he grabbed its hilt in both hands and plunged it into the slot, a moment later he felt the blade warm beneath his touch, the triforce symbol began to glow, it became so bright that Storm could no longer bear too look at it. He felt dizzy and then a strange sensation of spinning overwhelmed Storm before he blacked out. When we came back around he looked at hi now small hands, still clasping the swords hilt. Storm realized as he stepped down from the pedestal all his items from adulthood had gone, replaced with the ones he had used before such as the slingshot.

"Interesting," Said Storm, he even had his Deku shield back because the Hylian Shield was too big.

Storm went out of the temple, came to the market place, and gasped, there were a whole lot of dead guards around, Storm looked in sadness at the guard he had met at the death mountain pass gate, he lay in a pool of his own blood a huge wound in his chest. Storm thought of his son and he had to hold back his emotions before he cracked again.

"Oh my," Said Navi. "It looks like this is just after Ganonflame caught us."

"Yes it does," Said Storm, he went to the castle gates and met the guard there.

"Hello, your Malon's friend. If you're looking for Frost, she's not here," The guard said.

"I know. I don't want to go into the castle; I just want to go over to where that boulder is." Said Storm, pointing at the rocks at the end of the path..

"Uhh... Ok then. Very well." Said the guard, looking curiously at Storm, "By the way did you here screaming a moment ago?"

Storm nodded.

"So I wasn't hearing things. Drats! It came from the town. Are the guards there?"

Storm shook his head.

"What? Where are they?" The guard demanded.

"Dead." Said Storm, "I was entering town, and I heard screaming, I came back and they were all dead."

"I think I know who killed them." Said the guard grimly, he opened the gate and Storm followed him through.

"I'll have to see the king about this; it's likely we have a big problem." He said. "I better hurry to, for all I know the castle is his next target."

Storm went over to the boulder and put a bomb next to it, the bomb exploded revealing a cave behind the rocks. Storm went in and found himself at a strange fountain. The room was illuminated by a strange glow that seemed to be coming from the fountain. In the middle of the fountain floated a small fairy, similar to Navi, it took no notice of Storm.

"It's a fairy fountain!" Navi exclaimed. "Go up to the fountain and play Frost's Lullaby."

Storm did this and the small fairy suddenly transformed into the form of an elegant woman, she appeared with a loud laugh. The fairy's new form was very feminine in appearance and beautiful, well some people might have found her beautiful but Storm did not, he did not even like her. After she finished talking, she gave Storm a small magic diamond.

"Throw this on the ground and it will create a wave of fire around you," the fairy explained.

"Thank you." Storm said, with one last annoying laugh the fairy disappeared, the little glowing orb with wings did not reappear.

As Storm came out of the cave, he saw a group of guards heading away from the castle towards the market, as Storm followed them he paused. A cold wind from the west was beginning to blow and Storm could see storm clouds approaching.

"Another storm. No ordinary one, I'm sure of it." Said Navi.

"I don't think it's an ordinary storm either," Said Storm.

Taking the backstreets through the town to avoid the commotion in the main square, Storm went back to the temple of time and returned to being an adult.

"So that was a glimpse of what happened at the time Ganonflame grabbed the triforce," Said Storm. "An evil storm, certainly doesn't tell us much except that there was a warning."

"We will be seeing it again." Said Navi.

"Probably."

Storm took out the small magic diamond the fairy gave to him; it did not look like it would help them much.

"Next stop Death Mountain," Said Storm. "Let's go. First I think I might have some rest."

"WHAT? You couldn't need rest could you?" Navi asked speaking as though what Storm had said was ludicrous.

"I might be a hero Navi but I'm still Hylian, I need sleep you know." Storm replied, Navi grumbled silently to herself.

After staying at the inn in Kakariko village for a few rupees, Storm left for Death Mountain.

As he came to Goron city he noticed something strange.

"The mountain is almost abandoned it seems, where is everyone?" Storm asked Navi.

"I don't know," Said Navi. They went inside the city and discovered it was empty except for one young occupant rolling around. Not even Darunia or the goron at the shop was there.

"Err, where is everyone?" Storm asked himself.  
"You just asked me that before," said Navi, sounding slighlty annoyed, "I can't tell you everything Storm!"

Storm looked up to the second level and saw a small goron rolling around.

"You remember that goron rolling around seven years ago... Well there is another one... On the second level."

Storm went up to the second level and tried to stop the young goron from rolling, this proved extremely difficult. At first Storm asked it to stop, when it didn't stop Storm began to yell, a third time Storm jumped in front of it which wasn't a smart idea as it smashed straight into him knocking him flat onto the ground. For a moment it looked like he had stopped the young goron but it just kept moving.

"Alright this is getting annoying." Storm muttered getting up.

"I just realized something," Said Navi. "You remember the sign on this level says if you can stop me with a bomb I'll reward you."

"A bomb?" Storm exclaimed, looking alarmed at Navi. "Won't that hurt it?"

"Apparently not."

"If it does we won't know what's happened here," Said Storm.

"Oy you stop!" Storm bellowed at the goron went passed.

"Storm that's not working," Said Navi. "Why don't you try throwing a bomb at him, you will need good timing."

"I know.' Said Storm, "Alright here it goes."

The first few attempts to hit the goron with a bomb failed but at last, Storm hit it and the goron fell back. This time it did not start rolling it just started shaking.

"Go away!" It said. "You are a servant of Ganonflame! Go away, please don't take me!"

"Take you, is that what happened to the others? I won't hurt you." Said Storm, this was a matter of opinion usually a bomb would hurt.

"My name is Storm, I am only here to help you."

"Storm?" The young goron stopped shaking and lifted his head. "But my name is Storm."

"Err, right? Can you tell me where everyone is?" Storm asked.

"They… They were taken… By Ganonflame's servants. Ganonflame revived the dragon in Death Mountain and  
is using the gorons as food, as a warning to anyone who tries to defy him."

"The gorons tried to resist him?" Storm asked, he felt slightly shocked.

"Yes but it was foolish... Daddy went to save the other gorons... But his been gone so long... I am scared! I want daddy! WAAAA!" With that Storm the goron started to cry.

"Look, if you tell me where they are I will do everything to save them. Even slay the dragon."

"You... You would?" The goron stopped crying.

Storm nodded. "Trust me."

"Alright then... They are in Death mountain crater. It was a temple used to worship the dragon long ago... but its creators were killed, so was the dragon before it was resurrected."

"I see, how can I get there."

"There's a huge stone block inside dads chambers, move that to get to the crater but you will need a tunic before you go in there."

He handed Storm a big red tunic, it felt somewhat cool, "It is completely heat resistant, which will protect you from heat exhaustion and burns, trust me it's hot in there. It won't protect you if you come into contact with the magma though or lava, depending wether your inside the volcano or not."

Storm went to Darunia's chamber and saw the huge statue he had not paid a lot of interest too during his first visit. He pulled the statue sideways revealing a large archway, gusts of very hot stuffy air came out, Storm changed his tunic over and put the other one by the statue, it was not going anywhere.

"This is not going to be a very pleasant one," Said Storm. "I wish I had some milk."

"Let's go," Said Navi.

With that Storm walked through the archway into crater.

Storm first saw he was standing on a ledge and went over to a bridge, it was broken so he used his hookshot and went across, then he came to a large pedestal with a triforce symbol on it. A Storm walked over to it, he heard somebody and looked behind him, and there was no one there. Then turned back around to see Sheik standing directly in front of him, Storm gave a yelp and stepped back.

"Sorry to scare you like that," Said Sheik.

"Who are you?" Storm asked Sheik, irritated by Sheik sneaking up on him.

"Why do you ask?" Sheik replied. "I have already answered that question more than once. You will learn when the time comes."

"What do you want?" Storm asked.

"To teach you another song of course," Said Sheik, he took out his harp and began to play, Storm copied what he was playing

"It's called the Bolero of Fire." Said Sheik, "Like the other songs I've taught you, it will allow you to teleport. In this instance, to here."

"Nice song." Storm said.

"Indeed." Suddenly Sheik stepped back, Storm took a step towards him.

"What are you doing? Don't you trust me or something?" Sheik asked as Storm lunged at him. "I am on your side you know!"

"Storm what are you-" Navi paused as a ring of fire suddenly surrounded Sheik, Storm jumped back this time and Sheik sighed.

"You do find me suspicious? There is nothing to worry about, have I tried to hurt you?"

"No you haven't but who are you? Tell me, for I know you are not who you appear to be."

Sheik smiled then suddenly disappeared.

"That approach didn't work." Said Navi, they continued until they came to another archway, leading to a small room with a hole in the middle.

Storm climbed down the ladder and found himself in what appeared to be the entrance to a temple.

"We are inside the crater." Navi said.

"I just hope this volcano doesn't erupt or I'm a goner," Said Storm.

"I don't think it's that active, otherwise the entire area around Death Mountain would be inhabitable." Said Navi, "If it is active well then its eruptions are very small and I mean micro small."

Storm went through the stairs and went through the left door where he met Darunia standing on a platform a little distance away by a door.

"Storm is that you?" Darunia asked.

"Yes it is," Said Storm. "What happened? Tho everyone? The other gorons? Are they alive?"

"It's a long story but I suppose my son told some of it."

"Yes he did."

"I know we haven't met for a while, I don't want to sound rude but I am in a hurry, soon Ganonflame will come to destroy us. I must kill the dragon."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea without good weapons." Said Navi.

"Hmm. Now you mention it, there is a special weapon hidden here which we gorons once used but I haven't any time to look for it. Bye now."

"But wait-" Storm started but Darunia went through the door, it shut and the lock sprung back into place.

"Oh great," Said Storm.

"He'll never survive!" Said Navi.

"We can't help him," Said Storm. "Not now. The locks gone back in place, the door is sealed unless we find the key."

Storm noticed a tunnel not too far from him and went over to it, he soon came to a cell, with a goron in it.

"Ah! Please let me out! Please!" The goron begged Storm.

"I will! Where's the key?" Storm asked.

"Just press the switch!" The goron said.

Storm did and the cell opened.

"Thank you!" Said the goron, "You can have what was in the chest by my cell."

He gave Storm a key and went off; Storm followed him out the door into the temple entrance before walking to the locked door and opening it. He found himself in a huge room with lots of magma, and more of the flying skull creatures he had met in the other temple. He went to the left side of the room, where he came to a small hallway and a door with a blue block, similar to the one in the forest temple. He went through the door and soon found himself at another caged goron who also gave Storm a key. He made his way back to the massive room and made his way to the right side of it, where he noticed part of the wall looked discoloured. Following Navi's usual suggestion, he threw a bomb at it. He came to another cell with a goron in it and freed the goron, who like the others also gave him a key. Taking it, Storm went to the locked door he had seen on the opposite side of where he had entered the large room.

The dungeon was long and difficult not mention hot, Storm's lungs began to hurt every time he breathed in. He came across many gorons, which he freed and managed to get more keys. He also discovered a new annoying obstacle, firewalls; he got himself burnt countless times, yet the tunic's magic somehow prevented him from suffering a severe burn. After a while he eventually came to a room with stairs running up to a platform with a chest, in it was the hammer Darunia had talked about, it was extremely heavy.

He kept on going and came across a few more gorons, eventually he came across one who gave him the key to the dragon's lair.

"This key will let you enter the area where the dragon lurks. Good luck." The goron told Storm, his voice had a tone of warning in it.

"Thank you," Said Storm.

He went back to where he had last seen Darunia and opened the door.

Storm found himself on a ledge, there was a massive plateau in front of him surrounded by lava, and there were even lava holes along the plateau. Darunia was no where to be seen, nor was there any sign of a corpse, Storm was puzzled as to the fate of his friend. He was unsure whether Darunia had perished or not.

Storm jumped onto the plateau, not a moment later there was a sudden rumbling, one of the lava holes began to bubble rapidly and Storm heard a low growl, a moment later what looked like a Wyvern shot out of the lava hole with a loud roar and began to circle Storm.

"Well it defiantly looks threatening," Said Storm.

"Volvagia." Said Navi, Storm stared at her. "It's the dragon's name."

The dragon began to fly towards Storm mouth open wide. Not even needing a warning from Navi Storm dived out of the way, as the dragon set a jet of fire in his direction, it then retreated into one of the lava holes and appeared a moment later out of another one just by Storm, Storm grabbed the hammer he had and slammed it into the dragons face. It gave a roar and was for a moment knocked out, in which Storm tried to slash at it, to busy trying to kill the dragon Storm failed to notice it wake up. It grabbed him in its mouth before Storm plunged his sword into its jaw and it let him go. Storm reached into his pocket, grabbed a bottle and released a fairy, which healed him in an instant.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked.

"I'm fine." Said Storm, he noticed the dragon still had the master sword impaled in its jaw; it flew into the air shacking its head vigorously. Finally, it decided to pull the sword out of its jaw with its claws, when it did it gave a roar of pain and dropped the sword. Storm jumped and grabbed it, slipping he fell off the plateau and ended up clinging onto the edge for dear life. As that happened rocks began to fall hitting the plateau, the dragon was in a fit of rage.

Storm pulled himself back onto the plateau with bad timing. At that moment, the dragon gave a roar and sent a breath of fire at him. Storm dodged it, the dragon went in one of the lava holes, a moment later it reappeared, and Storm smashed its head with the hammer and slashed at it again, this time he jumped out of the way, as it woke up. It sent a jet of fire at him, Storm dodged it and decided to try and fire an arrow at the dragon, these did nothing more than annoy it.

"I can't even tell if it's injured." Said Navi.

"Well getting a sword stuck in its throat would have to hurt, right?" Storm said to Navi as he watched the circling dragon.

"I would think so."

The dragon again came in to attack Storm, Storm had an idea, it was foolish but the dragon would likely fall for it.  
Instead of attacking, the dragon retreated into one of the lava holes. Storm rummaged in his small pack for the Megaton hammer and got it back out. Bubbles again began to form by one of the lava holes, a moment later the dragon's head appeared and Storm was waiting for it.

With a great deal of strength and force Storm brought the hammer down on the beast's head, knocking it out for a moment. In that small moment, Storm proceeded to slash at the dragon, without warning it woke up and Storm whacked it again, and then repeated his last attack. The dazed dragon became trickier, as Storm slashed at it; it woke up but kept its eyes shut before lunging at Storm who was swept clean off his feet. As the dragon came in to attack him, Storm thrust the master sword into the dragons throat, it gave a roar and Storm thrust his sword deeper.

"Umm Storm-" Navi began but a moment later the beast swung its head straight into Storm who crumpled to the floor, sword still in his hand.

"Are you all right?" Navi asked.

Storm looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Just a headache," He muttered. The dragon retreated into one of one of the lava holes a moment later bubbles rose from three of them.

"Umm, now what?" Storm asked Navi, Navi too seemed to be trying to work out where the dragon was going to enter.

"THERE!" Shouted Navi and she circled one of them and then flew up as Volvagia's large head appear. Storm whacked it in the head with the hammer, once, twice and then a third time. He brought the hammer down one last time over the beast's head, when it did not wake up Storm thrust the master sword into its exposed head, the dragon woke up and gave a roar of pain, and then it flew into the air and began flying in circles still roaring.

"I think we got it!" Said Navi, a moment later the dragon burnt up and its skull, still with the master sword in it fell to the ground.

"Not mention, I think I was supposed to be using the Megaton Hammer all the time instead of the sword." Storm said.

He walked up to the Volvagia's skull, pulled out the master sword and as he did the entire volcano began to shake.

"Uh oh! We better get out of here." Navi said.

"Where's the portal?" Storm asked her, rocks were beginning to fall onto the plateau, in a few moments the entire room would collapse.

"I don't know," Said Navi. "I can't see it! Sage of the mountain help us!"

"What are you-" Storm started looking at Navi with a confused expression, to his relief a portal finally appeared.

"How did you-" He begun but Navi interrupted him with an impatient noise.

"Hurry up!" She said and they both ran into the portal and not a moment too soon for as Storm and Navi disappeared the room caved in on its self.

The rumbling could be heard from Kakariko village and everyone in the village looked towards the volcano in fear. The dust around the top of the mountain began to subside and there was a tremendous flash, followed by a bang. One man who was busily watching it from on top of a house roof fell off in shock and broke his neck upon hitting the ground. The ground shook for a moment as Death Mountain belched out its fiery contents. This sent panic amongst the villagers who began to think that Kakariko village would be struck but the eruption stopped as soon as it had begun.

Even Ganonflame in his tower noticed the eruption, for a moment, he smiled and began to laugh and then he saw the dust around the mountaintop had gone, he stopped laughing and gave a cry of rage, attracting the attention of some of his minions.

"Darunia!" Storm gasped as soon as he could see again; indeed, it was none other than Darunia who stood near him. "I thought you would have been killed."

"I had a little help from the other two sages," Said Darunia. "I realized that only you could defeat the dragon and escaped. I have been waiting for you ever since. Did you save the other gorons?"

"Yes." Said Storm.

"Thank you Storm," Said Darunia. "Hopefully my son will become a great ruler when he grows up by the way did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, he did," Said Storm.

Darunia laughed. "Well then, I give you this medallion, it will give you a bit of my power. Now you must continue on with your journey."

A bright light blinded Storm, there was a cold sensation and he blacked out.


	7. Shadows and Zoras

**Welcome back to another exiting chapter of: LEGEND OF THE SKY! I'll let Navi finish this note. **

**Navi: Finally. You haven't updated in forever. **

**Me: My internet was being stupid! I couldn't do ANYTHING involving the internet. Oh yeah, and i don't own Pokemon or Zelda.**

* * *

A moment later Storm found himself teleported to the entrance of the Death Mountain volcano crater. There were many rocks on the ground and the signpost had been ruined in Death Mountain's last eruption.

" Death Mountain shall lie dormant now," Said Navi. "The evil within has been destroyed."

Just then Storm heard a hoot and turned to see the wise old owl Kaepora Gabora.

"Hello Storm," Said the owl. "I see you've come a long way."

"Thank you," Said Storm.

"Would you like a ride to the entrance of Hyrule Town?"

"Umm." Storm paused, slightly confused by the owls offer. "Alright then.'

"Just hang on tight," Said the owl.

Storm grabbed on the owls back, Navi got in Storm's pocket and a moment alter the owl spread its wings and flew off the cliff edge. Storm certainly preferred horseback, at least did not feel like he was about to fall a hundred feet or so but that still did not stop Storm from enjoying the view although it made him feel a little sick, Storm tried not to look directly below himself.

They flew passed Kakariko village, over the trees into Hyrule field, and landed just by the ruined drawbridge, despite the owl telling Storm to hang on as they came into land Storm still was flung off Kaepora's back as he landed.

"Are you okay Storm?" Kaepora asked as Storm got back up.

"I'm fine, thank you for the ride,' Storm replied.

"Your welcome, I must go now. Farewell and good luck Storm."

Storm bid the owl farewell and it flew off.

"Where now?" Storm asked Navi as she got out of his pocket, Navi stood still floating in mid air observing their surroundings.

"Hmm. I sense something strange, coming from Zora's Domain."

"Is it a hunch or something else?"

"A very good hunch, try placing your hand in the moat water," said Navi, "the water flows from the waterfall protecting Zora's domain, if something happened to the domain I have no doubt the water would be affected."

"Should I taste it then?" Storm asked Navi.

"Only if you have a fairy," she replied chuckling slighty.

Storm got a bottle out of his waist bag, and dipped it into the water. The moment his hand touched the water he gave a moan, the water was freezing! The bottle was so cold he dropped it since his hand was going numb, the water flowed back out onto the dry grass.

"What's wrong?" Navi asked.

"The water is freezing! I don't want to taste it," Storm told her.

"In that case, I will not make you. We better get moving."

Storm played Epona's song on his Ocarina, Epona came as fast as Storm had played her song and he mounted her, then rode to Zora's river, he began to feel cold air coming from Zora's domain.

"This doesn't seem good," Said Navi,

Storm dismounted Epona and they continued on to Zora's domain. He found the waterfall had stopped and the water leading into the domain was frozen over. He managed to break the thin ice by the waterfall using Din's fire. He swam under the water and found it was even more cold than the water flowing passed Hyrule town. The spell Storm cast melted most of the ice allowing Storm to reach the bank at the entrance to the domain.

When they arrived, inside Zora's domain Storm wished he had some kind of jumper, it was freezing. The water had turned to ice and even the king had become frozen. The entire place appeared abandoned.

"I don't get it," Said Navi as they observed the frozen Zora king. 'He is still alive."

"He doesn't look very alive to me," Said Storm. "If he is we need something to warm him up."

"Hot water perhaps?" Navi suggested.

"It would cool before it even unfroze him." Said Storm.

"How about Din's fire?" Navi said.

"Of course." Storm muttered, he got out the small diamond and held it in his hands, concentrating on the spell he felt the diamond warm in his cold hands, suddenly a

huge wall of fire surrounded it and went outwards, the Zora King remained frozen, not even the ice around Storm had melted.

"Hmm," Muttered Storm. "That should have done something."

"Let's see what we can find."

They continued to the shrine were Jabu Jabu had once been, the shrine was empty and devoid of all life. Storm guessed that Jabu Jabu had swum away because of the cold, or become trapped under the ice and died, he shuddered with the very thought.

Navi presently noticed a cave entrance, which they had not seen on their last visit, treading on the thickest parts of the ice Storm went over to the cave.

"Perhaps it is the next temple." Storm suggested.

"I doubt it," Said Navi. "It's never that easy to access, besides what about Sheik? He usually briefs us."

"Not this time," Said Storm, he went into the cave.

Inside it was certainly very cold, Icicles large enough to slice Storm in two kept dropping from the ceiling and there were monsters that would try to freeze him anytime he went near them with a gust of cold air, Navi suggested that there was a freezing spell involved or some other magic other than just the wind.

"I think this is a dungeon," Said Storm as they made there way from one room to the next.

Many of the doors were frozen and could only be opened by throwing the blue flame from a bottle onto it.

After first testing the blue fire Storm realised this could probably help unfreeze the Zora king.

After a little while Storm finally managed to get through what seemed to be a dungeon and found a treasure chest, opening it he found what appeared to be boots, when holding them they were as light as a feather but when Storm put them on they were extremely heavy. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard something, like a footfall. Drawing his sword, he turned to see Sheik.

"You... How did you get in here?" Storm asked him.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that," Said Sheik. "Do you not trust me still?"

"I find it difficult to trust somebody who remains masked. Who are you?" Storm asked.

"I am Sheik nobody else." Sheik said. "Do you want me to help or not?"

"Very well then." Said Storm.

"As you can see, this entire place has been frozen by a curse. The source of the course is a creature that lies in the water temple-"

"I though this was a temple." Storm said.

"It is the ice cavern. At least it is now... I managed to save one Zora from the ice... Ruto-"

"Ruto? Her... Where did she go?" Storm asked, hopefully he wouldn't have to embark on another rescue mission for her but even as Storm thought about it he realized it

must be.

"She went to the temple, to see if she could find the source of the curse." Sheik said simply.

"She'll never survive in there." Storm muttered, his heart sank.

'Oh great another rescue mission,' he thought miserably.

"I know... I begged with her not to go but she insisted." Sheik said.

"I must rescue her." Said Storm.

'Not again,' he thought, 'she's always getting into a mess.'

"It's not that easy." Sheik continued. "Unless you can breath underwater, getting in and around the water temple is not possible."

"Then-" Storm interrupted Sheik again.

"There is a thing that exists will let you breath under water. Until you retrieve it you will not be able to enter."

"Is there a song to make getting there easier?" Storm asked.

"Oh yes, there is. I will teach it to you, it will lead you to lake Hylia, you have been there before... only briefly, once."

"How did you know that?" Stormed asked somewhat bewildered.

"I cannot say, there are many things I wish to tell you Storm and many things I know but I can share little of it with you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"The answer will come to you one day soon. Until that day, be patient then I will explain everything."

"Who are you?" Storm asked Sheik for the umpteenth time.

"I just said I can't tell you, all I can tell you is my name and that I am a sheikan."

Storm was starting to get irritated with Sheik, why was he so secretive? It was extremely suspicious.

"You were saying about Lake Hylia?" Storm said changing the subject.

"There was a shortcut there from Zora's domain once, as you know it is frozen over," as Sheik said these last words he took out his harp and began to play.

Storm got his ocarina out and played along, he learnt the song quickly.

"The song is called the Serenade of water... You see that pool of water by the chest?"

"Yes," Said Storm. "Go down it, it will take you back to the shrine. I must leave you for now."

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" Storm asked.

"Are you ever going to hear my answer? I am Sheik... You still doubt me do you? Very well I must go." With that, Sheik vanished.

"Any idea who Sheik might be?" Storm asked Navi.

"Not yet," Said Navi. "It could be one of the sages."

"Perhaps, he does sound a bit like one sometimes," Said Storm, he went into the pool of water, which was absolutely freezing and came out back at Zora's shrine, in a part of the water, which had not frozen.

Teeth chattering, Storm went back to where he king was hoping he might be able to help Storm get to the next temple, if Storm could unfreeze him first.

Storm reached the Zora King, by now his skin had turned blue and his teeth was chattering non-stop.

"Perhaps you should use Din's fire to warm yourself up." Navi suggested.

"This'll do fine." Said Storm through clenched teeth, his fingers were going numb, and he pulled out the bottle with the strange blue fire in it. Immediately Storm felt the warmth of the bottle against his fingers, for a moment so overwhelmed by the warmth of the bottle Storm pressed it against him in an attempt to warm himself.

"Storm!" Yelled Navi.

Storm quickly came back to reality, he shook his head and looked up at Navi, "What?"

"I know it is cold Storm but you mustn't loose it like that!"

"Oh... Sorry." He mumbled, Storm pulled of the lid and a blast of heat from the flame met him. "That's better."

He tipped the bottle upside down and quickly pressed it against the ice around the Zora king, almost instantly it began to melt.

"Oh... What? I am alive!," Said the king, if possible he was shivering more than Storm. "Oh Storm, you saved me. Thank you... What has become of the other Zora's?"

"They are frozen but I believe I can save them," Said Storm.

"Oh," Said the King. "That would mean going to the temple but you won't be able to, you can't breath underwater."

"I know, I was told you had something that would help me."

"Have something?" The king said distractedly. "Oh... Yes. Sorry I seem unable to think properly."

'Could you stop saying oh?' Storm thought irritably.

The king grabbed an armour shirt from under his robes; it was a dark blue colour and just the right size for Storm. It looked a lot like the Zora armour worn by the kings guards, made completely from hard, polished scales, this armour unlike the ones the guards wore had a hood, there was a soft material covering the inside of the armour.

"This is some Zora armour it will allow you to breath underwater." The king said. "Ruto made it for you but since you weren't around she never got around to giving it to you."

"Breath under... water?" Storm asked, how could he possibly breathe underwater and how was that armour going to help him? He stared curiously at the armour, there was nothing to suggest it was significant except to assist Zora's in fights.

"Try it on," Said the king. "You can't wear clothing underneath it though but it will keep you well covered. I can give you some waterproof underclothing though.'

From his robes, the king produced some garments which he gave to Storm.

"Can I please try it on elsewhere besides I'm not taking this-" Storm looked at his tunic, it was the one given to him by the young goron.

"Oh no."

"What?" Navi asked him.

"I've left my other tunic at Death Mountain." Said Storm, "I'll have to go back for it... Later but besides the point do you expect me to get changed here?"

"Of course," Said the King. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just... I like my privacy when getting dressed."

"Oh, my apologies then,' Said the king. "Very well you may go into the shop and get changed, there is no one there."

"There better not be," Said Storm.

Going into the shop, Storm put on the armour and put his Goron tunic in the small waist bag, it shrunk when Storm started to put it in, he was not at all surprised by this.

Storm went back to the king still very curious as to how the armour was going to help him.

"So are you going to tell me what it does?" He asked.

"It lets you breath underwater," Said the Zora king quite simply.

Storm stared perplexed at the armour he was wearing, it looked normal enough and it certainly did not feel strange, nor did it make breathing underwater sound easier. He thought of the goron tunic and how it had aided him, perhaps it possessed a similar magic but with such a thing as breathing underwater he was very sceptical.

"Right," Said Storm after a moment. "I guess we better get to the next temple."

He got out his Ocarina and began to play Serenade of Water, the notes echoed around him and a strange tingling sensation engulfed him. He could still hear the notes of the song ringing in his ears as he suddenly blacked out and woke up on a small island in the middle of Lake Hylia. The sun warmed him as he stood staring up at the sky, it was a cloudless day and one could almost forget the evil that roamed Hyrule.

"Let's go," Said Navi. "I'm guessing the temple entrance is somewhere at the bottom of this lake."

Storm got out the iron boots and put them on, he put his other boots now absolutely soaked and partly frozen in the waist bag. He had never realised how difficult it was to walk in these boots, now that he had them on each step took a lot of strength, slowly the boots seemed to feel somewhat lighter and he went into the water to the bottom of the lake. As he dipped his head below the water his lungs suddenly burst with pain, Storm gave a slight gasp of agony and it was then he realised that he could breathe! Slowly the pain subsided and he became used to breathing underwater, he could not talk though.

He eventually found the temple entrance and used his hookshot to get in. His first real shock came when he was in a room with torches on either side; it was in this room he met Ruto who looked a lot prettier than when they had last met.

"Ruto!" Storm tried to say but he couldn't speak properly underwater.

Ruto turned around and when she saw Storm, she smiled.

"Storm what a lovely surprise, you haven't forgotten that promise you made to me seven years ago… I guess you haven't, I see that you are wearing the armour I made for you. So we could be together."

Storm just about chocked from shock.

"Oh great." He thought.

"There's no time for that now though, I must try and save the other Zora's."

"Allow me!" Storm tried to say but it was useless, his words came out as a jumbled and senseless noise.

"Shall I translate for you Storm... Although I must admit I am having trouble understanding you." Said Navi, Storm gave her a furious look.

"Never mind if you can't speak underwater."

Storm looked down at the armour he was wearing before looking back at Ruto.

"I'd really love to stay Storm but I must go."

"Wait!" Storm tried to stay getting furious that he could not talk. "I can help you."

"Ruto let us help you," Said Navi.

In an instant Ruto took on one of her child attitudes.

"Help me? I do not want help... I came here to save the Zora's and I do not want you ruining all my fun again! Sorry Storm but I like to be a little independent."

Storm chocked again not out of shock but from sarcasm.

"That'd be right." He thought. "So I just have to come and save you."

"Let us come with you." Navi insisted. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's nothing I can't handle!" Ruto snapped. "You make me out to be stupid! I'm not a child any more so I don't need everyone constantly trying to protect me!"

Irritably Ruto swam up through a passage and out of sight. Somewhat angry with Ruto Storm went after her, what had happened to her Storm did not know. For even when he went after Ruto he could not find her, she had simply vanished.

"Drat's!" Thought Storm. "That didn't take long."

Storm emerged on one of the upper levels of the temple, his feet ached form discomfort and Storm longed to remove the iron boots into his bag. He stared at the triforce symbol on the wall where he was, upon seeing it he knew what to do. He took out his Ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby, upon doing this he heard the sound of water being sucked through a hole.

Storm looked down at the water and saw that the song had lowered it.

Storm continued through the temple, everywhere he went he kept an eye out for Ruto, Storm soon discovered he was extremely hopeless at fighting underwater. A clam attacked him and clumsily he swung his sword but the sword was almost useless underwater. Storm yelled in pain only it came out as a strange gurgling sound, he became quite annoyed when Navi decided to yell out "Use your hookshot."

Storm trying to force the vicious clam off him pulled out his hookshot, he tried to wrench the clam off, it then tried to take his hand off, luckily it lost hold and Storm shot it, he didn't bother telling Navi off at the moment. He looked at his arm, it was bleeding and so was his hand.

"Let's just hope there are no shark creatures around. They're attracted to blood."

"Great." Thought Storm, feeling extremely annoyed. "Just what I need. Thanks a bunch Navi."

After a long time of finding keys and solving puzzles Storm, after putting his proper boots back on made his way into a large room with shallow water and a few islands, the only creature besides him... was himself. At first Storm thought it was his reflection, only it did not do the same things he did.

"WHAT THE!" He cried out startled.

"That's interesting," Said Navi. "You get to fight yourself. Dark Storm."

"What did you call me?" Asked Storm.

"I didn't call you that, I called him that."

Storm was extremely puzzled but there was no time to think, for his dark, self was attacking. Storm blocked his attacks and quickly went to the middle island; he was extremely reluctant to hurt 'himself'.

"See passed the illusion," Said Navi trying to assist. "He is not you Storm. He is an evil creature in your form."

"Well that's nice." Said Storm, "Why does it have to take my form?"

He realised as dark Storm charged at him that he had red eyes, Storm knew he didn't have red eyes and he was glad, Dark Storm looked seriously freaky. Deciding to get the job, over and done with Storm got out the Megaton Hammer and smashed it straight onto Dark Storm's head. Dark Storm crumpled into the shallow water; a blanket of white mist had formed over the water making it difficult for Storm to see him.

"I think his dead." Said Navi, on this occasion, she was wrong.

Dark Storm got back up, he stumbled as if he was drunk and brandished his sword. Deciding to end him completely Storm thrust his sword into Dark Storm's heart this was a mistake; it did not seem to hurt him at all. Dark Storm came to his senses and swung his sword cutting Storm on the side of his face. He used the megaton hammer again only Dark Storm blocked it with his shield, the second time Storm used the hammer he dented the shield, on the third time Dark Storm pulled out his own hammer.

"Oh no, he even knows my weapons!" Storm cried.

Dark Storm swung at him; the result was that instead of dodging it, Storm blocked the hammer with his shield successfully breaking his shield arm. Storm gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground, Dark Storm cackled.

'Storm your bottle!" Navi yelled, she was trying to tell Storm to use a fairy, he was afraid that if he dropped his sword to grab a fairy Dark Storm would finish him. Storm saw the hammer he had dropped, Dark Storm went for it but Storm grabbed it and swung it at Dark Storm's legs knocking him over.

"That had to have broken his legs at least." Thought Storm.

Storm pulled out a bottle with his good arm and released his last fairy, he gulped and struggled to get the lid off with one hand, eventually he did and the fairy came out and as it circled around Storm, he felt the pain in his arm subside. Storm got up and saw that he had indeed broken both of Dark Storm's legs, Dark Storm was brandishing his sword wildly. Storm swung his sword knocking Dark Storm's sword away and swung the master sword slicing Dark Storm's head, his arms fell and he became still.

"Finally." Muttered Storm.

As he stared at his fallen foe the lake disappeared, so did Dark Storm's body revealing a large room. All that was left of Dark Storm was a pool of black blood.

"Strange." Storm commented." An illusion did you say?"

Navi did not reply she was looking a door that had appeared.

Storm went through the door and found himself in a room with a chest. Storm went over to it and opening it he found what Navi told him was a longshot.

He remembered that passage he could not get to because the hookshot was short ranged, he was about to back track to that spot when he noticed a block by the chest, it had the door of time symbol on it. Storm put the megaton hammer away, pulled out his Ocarina, and played the song of time, there was a blinding flash and the block disappeared, Storm jumped down the hole that appeared in the blocks place. He continued and found the path ahead was becoming more difficult. After a while of changing the temples, water levels Storm continued on, facing many challenging obstacles including whirlpools. Eventually he managed to find the key to the monsters lair, the creature that was generating the curse on Zora's domain. He continued passed the strange vortex's which he had encountered a few times now and made his way back to what he figured out was the main room of the temple. It was extremely large and not mention very high up with quite a few levels to the top. He continued until he came passed an area with spikes where he came to the boss door. Imagining the creature was some sort of shark he went through the door into the lair of Morpha.

Storm was surprised when he came into the boss lair; it was a room with a large pool in the middle taking up most of the space in the room. There were four platforms and there was something strange about the water, it had an almost jelly appearance. Suddenly the water started rising up and began to form into a tentacle. Navi yelled for Storm to run, too late in a flash the tentacle lashed out and grabbed Storm, coiling him in a python like grip it began to squeeze him. Storm struggled in vain and tried to slash the strange monster with him sword, it fell into the pool of jelly like water, somehow this hurt the creature and it let go of Storm, he fell right into the water. It certainly did not feel like water it was slimy and thick and certainly felt a little like jelly. Storm grabbed the master sword and quickly swam to the edge of the pool and jumped out, he leaped as the tentacle took another swipe at him.

"Target the red thing in it with your hookshot." Navi said. "I think that's an amoeba, it controls it!"

Storm looked at the amoeba in the tentacle, when the tentacle became still he shot it with his hookshot, instead of pulling him to it, it brought the creatures amoeba to him. Storm slashed at it until the tentacle swept it back into the water. Trying desperately not to be hit again, Storm repeated the process until a second tentacle caught him unaware and grabbed him; Storm threw his sword at the other one, hitting the creature's amoeba causing the tentacle to let go. He fell with a splash into the water and almost was knocked out when his sword hilt smacked him on top the head and fell off. Dazed Storm grabbed the sword but he had delayed too long, a tentacle swept him up and began to try to crush him, he was not sure he could take much more of this. He saw the amoeba in it and swung his sword into the tentacle, immediately it let go and Storm landed on one of the platforms. He jumped as the other tentacle, which recovered very quickly tried to attack him. He swung around just as the other tentacle reappeared, he used his hookshot to grab the amoeba that and slashed it. Suddenly it began to melt, the tentacles began to thrash about wildly as they began to evaporate, in a few minutes there was nothing left of Morpha.

Glad to have finally finished the hellish water temple Storm stepped into the portal that appeared and soon found himself in the chamber of sages where he met Ruto.

"Ruto where did you go?" Storm asked..

"Here," Said Ruto. "I knew despite the fact I pretended I could that I couldn't defeat the monster in the temple, I came here so I could help you."

"You are a sage?" Storm asked, despite the answer being obvious to him.

"Yes I am," Said Ruto. "It wasn't until recently I realised. Here take this medallion; my power will be added to yours. You only have three more sages to go."

"Three more... Is Sheik a sage?" Storm asked.

"I don't know, I don't know who any of the sages are besides the ones who you have rescued," Said Ruto.

Expecting to see the others Storm looked around at the platforms surrounding the one he was on; Ruto was the only one he could see.

"Don't worry they are around," Said Ruto. "You should go now."

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Storm, he could no longer see Ruto, he shut his eyes and a minute later opened them as the light subsided. It was just before dawn. Storm was on the island he had seen but been unable to reach on Lake Hylia because it was not connected by bridge. He realised that the water in the lake had risen; he guessed he must be above the water temple.

He looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to rise; he could hear the birds from the lost woods singing their dawn chorus.

"Shoot at the sun," Said Navi suddenly, Storm stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The plaque here says that when the lake is full shoot at the rising sun."

Storm looked at the plaque and saw Navi was right; he pulled out his bow and arrow and fired at the sun.

"What is that meant to achieve?" He asked Navi.

"LOOK!" Cried Navi suddenly; Storm saw something fall into the lake. Jumping in he swam to where he had seen the object and swam down to get it, considering he could breath underwater this was not as hard as it would usually be. Storm saw a bottle with a strange glowing fire in it; he grabbed it and quickly returned to the surface where he swam to shore.

"Everlasting fire," Said Navi as Storm walked onto the grass and collapsed.

"What does it do?" Asked Storm sitting up.

"You dip an arrow into it and the arrow goes alight. The flame never goes out," Said Navi. "Unless the bottle is destroyed."

Storm put this in his waist bag and looked towards the lost woods, it was then he noticed smoke rising into the air from the distance, his heart sank.

"Do you see that Navi?" Storm asked.

Navi followed Storm's gaze and saw the smoke, immediately she rose high into the air until Storm could barely see her, then she plummeted towards the ground and stopped level with Storm's face.

"It's coming from Kakariko village!" She said in an alarmed voice.

Storm knew what to do, he drew out his Ocarina and played Epona's song, in a few minutes he heard a neigh and saw Epona galloping gracefully towards him from a distance.

'Gee she's fast, thought Storm gazing admiringly at his trusty steed. He couldn't help thinking that Epona was the finest horse in all of Hyrule.

"Let's go." Said Storm, he had never been in this part of Hyrule except for lake Hylia and was not sure what to expect. He mounted Epona and made her break into a gallop, they left Lake Hylia and headed into the field where the smoke was in plain view, urging Epona onwards Storm sped towards Kakariko village, he had an extremely bad feeling about the smoke and was not quite sure what it meant. As Epona galloped along dust rose up behind her, Storm had never realised until now how dry Hyrule field had become, it was as if Hyrule field itself was dying. He took a breath, wondering just what he might find in Kakariko village.


	8. The Well of Shadows

Epona rode hastily across the barren plains of Hyrule field, Storm ignored everything that tried to attack him except for the peahats, these strange creatures that looked like they were using razor sharp leaves to fly were easy to mistake for an extremely large fruit, only when they were buried in the ground. It was this appearance that sometimes lured unsuspecting victims into its clutches. Storm ignored them thinking that they were indeed a large fruit. He looked onwards until he heard a strange sound coming from behind him. It was difficult to see because of the dust that Epona kicked up, as it rose up, Storm could see the strange object that looked a lot like the thing he had passed, it took a moment for Navi to recognise the creature and Storm tried to urge Epona on faster hoping that the creature would tire before Epona did. After a few minutes it did not break off even when it was far behind, Storm decided to ignore it.

Passed Lon Lon ranch and along the dusty path Storm went, the trees on the sides of the path were dead and looked like they had suffered from a fire. As Epona came to a grinding halt by the staircase to Kakariko village, Storm jumped off, almost tripping.

"Oh no," Said Navi unexpectedly. "We're being followed."

Storm looked behind him and saw the familiar flying figure coming towards him. They never give up do they? He thought viciously.

Presently he became aware of loud terrified screams coming from the village; Storm looked up and saw that the wind was pushing the smoke towards the west. It was getting thicker. His heart sank at the sound of the screams.

Without further delay, Storm raced through the gate and up the hill to the village, Navi following close behind, just as worried as he was. It took Storm a moment or two to take in the sight that met him, two of the buildings had been engulfed in flame, the heat was so intense that Storm could feel it from where he stood, the watchtower had collapsed straight in front of the well, and two buildings had been crushed when it collapsed. As Storm looked in horror at the destruction he started to wonder what had caused those loud screams, it appeared as though everyone had suddenly fled from the village. As Storm watched in horror, he noticed the tree in front of him had caught alight, had this been a work of ganonflame? If he had attacked, where were his minions? Looking around Storm suddenly heard a strange buzzing noise like thousands of flies buzzing together; he heard a yell and saw Sheik standing by the well, as Storm went to help him something very peculiar happened. Sheik was thrown into the air for no apparent reason and by a strange invisible force and was seemingly tossed about in thin air before he fell full force onto the ground. Storm drew his sword and quickly readied his shield even though he had no idea what to do; he saw what looked like a massive swarm of flies approach Sheik.

"Storm I have a very bad feeling about this!" Shouted Navi, the buzzing noise the swarm made drowned out the noise of the roaring fire and Storm barely seemed to notice the thickening smoke that stung his eyes, until he started to cough. He could not hear Navi's warning shouts, not over the buzzing sound, then without warning the swarm turned towards him. Storm covered his face with his shield as they came towards him and brandished his sword, as the massive swarm of what Storm thought to be flies hit his shield.

Storm did see Sheik recover and get up or the weather suddenly turn. He did not feel the rain that hit his face, nor the hiss of the dying flames that licked on the remains of the buildings. The last thing Storm remembered was being knocked back with such force that his arm gave way and broke, braking near the wrist. His shield smashed straight into his face breaking his nose, Storm did not even feel the blood that poured from it, for before he knew it he was knocked out, he was out before he hit the ground.

Storm woke up hours later not knowing where he was, every part of his body was in agony, he was dizzy and his vision was blurred.

"What... Happened..." Storm managed to say in a dry whisper, he suddenly realised how thirsty he was, he continued to stare up at the ceiling though he could barely make it out.

"How do you feel?" A voice asked Storm, it was Navi.

For a moment Storm did not reply, he heard footsteps approaching and he tried to turn his head.

"Lie still." Came Sheik's voice, "I brought something for you, you must be thirsty."

"Very." Storm croaked, "I feel like I just ran into a brick wall and a very fast speed."

Storm looked out the corner of his eyes as Sheik approached him a bottle of milk in one hand.

"Here," He said. "Drink, luckily I know a secret way of getting fairies, I will let it heal you once you have had something to drink."

Storm tried to move his left arm, the moment he did it burst with pain, and he gasped.

"Stay still," Said Sheik. "You took quite a beating back there. I was hoping you would have had some fairies on you."

"I used up my last one," Said Storm, swallowing hard as he talked.

"Ah, no doubt fighting those beasts in the water temple," Said Sheik pressing the bottle to Storm's lips, "Drink."

Storm drank the milk and felt the pain in his body begin to subside; he felt less dizzy and could see properly.

"That's better." Said Storm, Sheik pulled a fairy out of one of the bottles he had and it quickly zoomed around Storm, instantly a strange warm sensation engulfed him, he began to feel very sleepy, the sensation went just as fast as it came.

Storm moved his arm, he was beginning to loose count on how many times he had broken his arm and he could breathe through his nose again as well.

"What happened?" Storm asked, sitting up, he nearly squashed Navi who had taken to resting on the sheets.

"Ouch!" Navi said, she flew up shaking her wings in an irritated manner.

"Sorry," Storm said to her.

"I must admit," Said Sheik. "Your fairy looks more like a firefly than a fairy; I had never come across one until I met you."

"Please tell me... What happened... to me, to Kakariko village, let alone you, tell me I must know?" Storm asked desperate to know what exactly had happened.

"Something terrible has happened-" Sheik began.

"Besides Kakariko village burning..." Storm paused after interrupting Sheik. "You mean what sent the village up in flames... Did something attack the village?"

"Luckily only four buildings were destroyed, most of Kakariko village was spared, including its people," Said Sheik.

"Tell me... What attacked the village! Was it Ganon's army?" Storm was growing very impatient, was Sheik trying to hide something from him?

"No it was not Ganon's army, it was something as terrible as that but if possible more deadly."

"Deadlier than ganonflame?" Storm asked.

"Not quite," Said Sheik. "No, it was an evil creature that had been locked away since the start of the great wars that divided the occupants of Hyrule. The same war in which nearly wiped out the Shiekan race, only a few of us remain now. You saw the well in the village, which is the same well where Impa who was once a leader in this town once lived; the house of her birth was there. One day a great evil came to the village, more than half of the village was destroyed. The Shiekans... Or what was left of them, built an underground passageway, which has holds more than one deadly secret. In this passageway the evil creature of which I am speaking about was sealed, the well was built where Impa's house once lay, a spell was cast over it to ensure that the beast never escaped and returned to what it had made its realm."

"Only that spell has been broken." Storm said guessing the rest.

"Yes, I do not know how but it can only be by Ganon's work. I tried to stop it only the monster overpowered me and returned to its lair, also known as the Shadow Temple."

"The... Is that the next place I have to go to?" Storm asked.

"Yes it is," Said Sheik. "You must destroy the shadow, before it returns to full strength and destroys the rest of Kakariko, even the lost woods and Korkiri forest is in danger. If the flames from the village manage to reach the forest, the forest will never survive."

"That's terrible!" Said Navi.

"Alright then," Said Storm slowly. "I suppose I better get to this temple."

He started getting up when Sheik shook his head slowly. "What is it?" Storm asked.

"It's not that simple Storm," Said Sheik.

"You need an item to get in there, an item that is in the well, deep inside. You won't last very long in the domain of the shadow."

"The well... How do I get in?" Storm asked.

'Of course,' he thought, 'my iron boots.'

"Even your boots won't help." Sheik said, Storm stared stunned at him, had Sheik just been reading his mind?

"You must get into the well before the beast is released. There you will be able to retrieve an item, which will help you. This means returning seven years into your past."

"I won't be able to use the iron boots." Storm groaned, he would not be able to walk in them as a child.

"I will teach you a song that will aid you, go to the windmill when you are younger and play it."

As Sheik grabbed his harp from a small table by the bed, Storm had been in, Storm pulled out his Ocarina.

"It's called the song of storms. You can make it rain anywhere, inside or outside."

"What?" Storm stared at him with a bemused expression; by know he was hoping nothing would surprise him that much.

"See for yourself," Said Sheik, he began to play a song, which Storm played along with him and in no time learnt it. He tried not to stop as he stared up in shock at the clouds forming in the room.

It began to rain to Storm's amazement, he personally hoped nobody lived in the house because it was very wet inside, even the logs arranged neatly in the fireplace were wet and the bed was now soaked, Storm wasn't too wet because the zora armour he wore was waterproof. He was very glad he was not wearing one of his other tunics. Sheik on the other hand was sodden wet, more than he would have liked to admit.

After leaving the house Storm returned to the temple of time mostly on foot, using Epona some of the way. He walked through the market, after using the sun's song to freeze the redead, he looked around at the ruined buildings and the hideous structure that stood in Hyrule castle's place, Storm knew that someday soon he would have to venture into that tower. Storm wondered as he walked into the temple of time, why it had not been touched let alone destroyed like the rest of the place, as he looked up at death mountain he wondered where Zelda could be, if she were still alive.

"Storm get a move on!" Navi said urging Storm onwards, Storm stepped into the temple of time, its marble floor cold beneath his feet. He walked passed the altar and up the stone steps leading up to the pedestal where Storm had drawn the master sword. Grabbing the master sword Storm grabbed it with both hands and thrust it into the pedestal. The sword went through the small crack easily, Storm held on to the sword as he felt a sudden tingling sensation began all over his body and just before he blacked out for a moment a wave of coldness engulfed him and he felt like he had just jumped into the Zora river when it was frozen.

Storm did not like using the master sword to change between childhood and adulthood as he found it very uncomfortable.

What seemed only a moment later Storm found himself staring out into the large hall of the temple, he felt smaller and looking at himself, he saw he had changed back to a child and like last time the items he could not use had vanished. Storm walked out into the hall, the sunlight poured in through the windows on either side. Storm was somewhat surprised; the light made the temple a lot brighter than in his adult times when it was extremely dark. Storm had no idea why he felt that the temple gave him the creeps, was it the vast size, or was it the temple's hidden powers that made Storm edgy?

Storm walked out onto the stone steps outside the temple and was surprised to see Hyrule Town in a lot better condition; however, he could feel a sense of danger and fear in the town. Nearly everyone was indoors, he could see faces occasionally peering down on the streets nervously. In the market square he could see guards walking around, some leading horses carrying the bodies of dead men, he saw two knights by the entrance to the market square covered in armour, their horses were huge and had a nasty look about them. If they had seen Storm they had not shown it, nor did two more knights by the drawbridge.

"Security's gotten tight," Said Navi.

He saw two guards talking to each other; he quickly decided to listen in on their conversation in case they said anything interesting.

"The king has ordered all villagers are to be evacuated to Kakariko."

"Kakariko is small, it won't be able to sustain such a large population."

"Better than staying here, the rest will be sent into the surrounding provinces and beyond, with escorts. They will be slaughtered otherwise; the king wants us ready for an attack."

"He suspects one?"

"Soon. Can't you see those clouds? I have a nasty feeling about them."

"Eh? What's that got to do with anything they're clouds?"

Storm stared out at the approaching mass of cloud coming from the west, soon it would cover all of Hyrule field, and in the distance, he heard the rumble of thunder.

"Come on let's go," Said Navi, not wanting to hang around anymore than she did Storm obeyed.

Storm continued on foot to Kakariko village, he found he had become used to riding Epona, he looked out at the wall surrounding Lon Lon ranch. He walked over the bridge that went over the river that leads to Zora's domain and up the stairs to Kakariko village.

Storm went into the windmill.. As he looked around he became aware of familiar music, he saw a somewhat small gruff man playing a strange instrument he had never seen before shaped like a box, and the man playing the tune seemed to play it by moving a small handle on the side.

"That song." Said Storm, "I know it."

The man looked up at Storm startled. "I did not hear you enter!"

"Sorry to startle you." Said Storm, "May I play that song along with you."

"What, do you know it?" The man asked, he had a very gruff voice.

"Yes I do," Storm stated for the second time, the man obviously hadn't noticed the first time.

"I suppose you can," Said the man irritably. "It's supposed to make the mill go faster. It is not working though. You could try."

Storm pulled out his Ocarina began to play the Song of Storms; the man played along with him and gave a yell as rain clouds began to form inside the room.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, fear in his eyes.

Storm stopped playing the song, it echoed around the small room and soon the noise of the windmill moving was joined by the noise of rain.

"What's happening? How did you do that?" The man asked, Storm stared at the spinning platform, which began to move faster.

"It worked!" The man exclaimed. "It actually worked."

"How is this meant to help us?" Navi asked, presently the platform was still spinning, faster and faster until Storm got dizzy looking at it.

"No! No!" The man said loudly. "That's too fast it'll drain the well."

Storm stared at him trying not to let out a laugh Navi did too.

"Thanks for telling me that." Said Storm and he made for the door.

"Where are you going?" The man yelled angrily. "Stop it! Slow it down! Come back here you kid!"

Storm ignored the yells of rage that followed him out of the windmill door; he jumped off the ledge onto the ground by the mill, twisting his ankle in the process.

"Ouch!" Storm yelped.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked.

"I'll be fine." Said Storm, limping a little to the well, Storm was amazed to see it was empty, he could now see a ladder going deep down into it.

"I can't see the bottom, it's too dark," Said Navi. "I can produce a small amount of light but not enough to get us through the darkness."

Storm looked in his bag and found the small bottle of fire, he got out one of his Deku stick dipped it into the flame, Storm brought it out and saw the flame seemed not to spread from where it was.

"Interesting," Said Storm, he put the lid on the jar placed it in his waist bag and threw the stick into the well, when it landed they could only a see tiny flicker of the flame, as small as an ember.

"The stick won't have broken, Deku sticks are very strong unless sliced by a sword." Said Navi.

Storm looked around to see if anyone was watching and climbed onto the ladder leading into the well. He climbed down into the darkness; it was a while before he reached the light from the burning Deku stick, by which time his arms and legs were aching. As he reached the bottom, he looked up and saw a small blue dot, which was the top of the well.

"That's a long way." He said and he saw a small hole in the wall large enough for him to crawl through. Storm crawled through the hole and found himself in another room, there were a few skeletons lying against the walls, they looked as though they had been there for ages. He went down the ladder in the room and defeated the skulltula, he continued going onwards and began to realise he had not drained all the water in the well; he found a triforce symbol on the ground and played Zelda's lullaby. The notes echoed of the walls adding and Storm heard the distant sound of water being sucked through a hole a lot, like he had done in the water temple.

"This better not be like the water temple." He said.

"I don't think it will be," Said Navi. "It's a lot creepier I'll add."

He went onwards through the passage under the well; it looked gloomier with every room Storm went into and began to give him the creeps even more. After progressing further Storm found himself in a dark room filled with bones, there four arms sticking out of the ground hands moving menacingly their flesh was mostly covered in blood and the skin was very pale, they seemed to be beckoning Storm to come over to them only Storm was not foolish enough.

"What is that?" Storm said.

"I don't know," Said Navi. "I do not like the looks it either."

Storm walked up to one of the arms his sword drawn ready in case something happened. This was indeed foolish. The arm moved and smacked Storm in the head, Storm swung his sword at it but another one quickly took advantage of Storm and grabbed his head.

"ARRGH!" Storm let out a muffled scream, "Get off me!"

Because he was blinded he could not see the hideous monster that came out of the ground, it made a strange gurgling noise in its throat, it's entire skin was also covered in blood and it was very pale, the creatures head resembled some sort of zombie not unlike redeads.

"Storm BEHIND YOU!" Navi yelled, Storm was brandishing his sword hopelessly, lucky for him one of his sword strokes went astray and hit the creature creeping up behind him. The creature withdrew opening its mouth and displaying a set of rotten teeth covered in blood like the rest of it.

"EURGH!" Commented Navi, a foul stench of rotten flesh emanated from the beast.

The hand let go of Storm throwing him straight into one of the walls after facing Morpha this was nothing. It hurt just as bad being thrown because he was smaller. One of the other hands grabbed him but he did not feel like being played with like a doll, he swung his sword and sliced the hand straight off. The arm for a moment went limp then started waving around in vain. Storm turned and faced his real threat the monster that seemed to be the owner of the hands including the ones, which were attached to it. It went to grab Storm making a hideous groaning noise displaying its teeth only Storm got out of the way and struck the creature in the back. It turned around and went for Storm's neck, one of the other hands grabbed Storm and began beating him against the wall, Storm's sword was knocked out of his hand, out of options, Storm bit it, it was the worst taste ever, so bad that he ended up vomiting. The creature let go of Storm who fell to the floor where he lay as the beast went towards him. One of the hands got clever and grabbed Storm's sword, Storm noticed this and got up and jumped as it took a swing at him, hitting its companion. Storm quickly reached into his waist bag and got his slingshot out, not exactly the most useful weapons but it would do. Storm shot the hand holding his sword it let go of it instantly, and then Storm dived for his sword and got up quickly stabbing the beast before him. It gave a loud noise of agony and grabbed Storm just as one of the other hands grabbed Storm, this act of pulling Storm cut him straight across the neck. Storm yelled in agony and threw his sword at the beasts head just as the hand took aim and threw Storm into the wall opposite, knocking him out. One of the hands did something which it thought would finish Storm off; it grabbed a nearby bottle and threw it at Storm just before it suddenly went limp.

"Storm!" Navi yelled, lucky for Storm there happened to be a fairy in the bottle, which missed him, and hit the wall, the fairy flew over to him and healed him instantly. The beast that Storm attacked made a hideous gurgling sound and vanished into the ground; the hands followed it leaving his sword on the floor of the room.

Storm awoke feeling slightly dizzy.

"Storm are you alright?" Navi asked, Storm nodded.

"Let's go." He said. "I want to get as far away from this well as possible."

"Unfortunately Storm we must visit a place far worse than this well, haven't you forgotten?"

"Oh yeah... the Shadow Temple." Storm groaned. "Let's go."

"Not yet." Said Navi, she was looking at a treasure chest that had appeared, Storm got up and walked over the chest, inside there was an item that resembled a magnifying glass.

"Odd." Said Storm, as he touched it a strange sensation went through him, a pain shot through his arm and his eyes suddenly burned with pain, then it went.

"What the?" Storm began.

"The Lens of truth." Said Navi, "Those who carry this item will see things others cannot see. Hidden things."

"Interesting," Said Storm. He put the lens in his pocket and got out his Ocarina on which he played the Prelude of light. The notes echoed around him and continue to echo in his head. Suddenly Storm felt a strange tingling sensation and everything went dark, a moment later he found himself in the Temple of time, he noticed the light shining into the temple had grown dim, he looked out of the windows and saw the land was covered by cloud, he could hear the loud rumbles of thunder. Storm turned and walked to where the master sword awaited him.


	9. Temple of Darkness

The trip back to Kakariko village did not go very well. Storm decided to ride Epona who upon reaching the bridge was attacked by a peahat. Storm killed it but not before the distressed horse had thrown him off in terror, Storm hit the ground with a thud, he groaned and stared up as the terrified horse gave a shrill cry and galloped away with a swish of her tail. Drops of blood from Epona hit Storm in the face; enraged he leaped up and swung his sword swiftly at the peahats underbelly killing it instantly.

"I should have known you'd show up!" Storm said savagely, he went over to Epona who was trembling by a dead tree and was reluctant to have him touch her.

"We better get her back to the ranch," Said Navi.

"No, it's too far away and I don't think Epona will make it, she's lost a lot of blood," Said Storm.

"Should I go and get help, I could get a fairy for you; there is one in the woods." Said Navi.

"Alright," Storm said thinking slowly. "I'll stay here with Epona."

Epona whined as Storm approached her, he pulled out his Ocarina and began to play Epona's song, as the notes continued to drift into the air

Epona became quiet, enough to allow Storm to examine her. She had a deep cut across her neck; there was another long one across her flank. Storm patted Epona and she became calm, a few minutes later, he heard a faint cry and Navi returned with a fairy following in her wake.

"Sorry, I had a little persuading to do." Said Navi, the other fairy span around Epona, the wounds closed almost instantly and Epona began to lick Storm.

"All right! Alright, say thanks later!" Said Storm as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his tunic. "After this temple I might get my Korkiri tunic back. Thanks Navi, let's get going shall we?"

"Ok." Said Navi, Epona was still very shaken and was reluctant to continue, Storm had to bribe her with carrots to get moving again, Malon had told him to always have some spare for her.

They continued on to Kakariko village, when Storm got off this time Epona would not leave him, so with difficulty he led the horse into the village where he met Sheik.

"Nice horse, how'd you get it up that steep hill?" Sheik said, admiring Epona.

"With difficulty," Storm replied tugging Epona's reigns. "Could you put her somewhere where she can be kept for now, she was attacked in the field and is a little unhappy. "

"Just a little unhappy? You want to be careful Storm the animal could go into shock," Said Sheik.

"There was little I could do, we gave her a fairy, that can heal her physically but not mentally,' Said Storm.

"She needs rest, for at least a few days if she is to fully recover. There is a stable by the Inn; thankfully, it was spared in the fire. I'll take care of her for you."

"Thanks," Said Storm.

Storm passed the reigns to Sheik; no sooner had he done this Sheik pulled out his harp and motioned Storm to take his Ocarina out.

"Another song?" Storm asked.

"Yes the Nocturne of Shadow. It will take you to the next temple; it will be the most difficult place you have had to face yet Storm.'

'There are worse places." Storm said grimly.

Sheik played the song on his harp, Storm followed along playing in turn until he got the melody.

"I have never seen such a quick learner."

"Thanks!" Said Storm, for now he had forgotten the distrust he had towards Sheik, after all he had saved Storm's life. When they had finished

Sheik took Epona to the stable, Storm played the song again and with a tingling sensation found himself just outside Kakariko Graveyard.

"Welcome, to the shadow temple." Said Navi a false quiver in her voice, her odd sense of humour bemused Storm.

"Very funny Navi!" He said, he looked around him and saw that he was on a balcony of some sort overlooking the graveyard, behind him was a staircase that led through a tunnel. Storm followed the staircase until he came to a large room full of torches; there was a small platform in the middle and just ahead of that, a massive stone door with an eye symbol. Around the base of the platform were strange markings; Storm presumed this was of some ancient language.

"Navi, do the markings on the base look familiar to you?" Storm asked her, hoping for some answers.

"No, they don't," Navi, replied, "I've never seen it before."

After a few moments, Storm realised that the platform was standing in the middle of the room, if he used dins fire it should light all the torches and something would happen.

"Do you see anything unusual Storm?" Navi asked, having nearly forgotten he had received the power of the Lens of Truth, which now rested, in his waist bag, Storm looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, not even any ghosts, after a moments pause Storm decided to use Din's Fire while standing on the platform.

He stepped onto the small circular platform and took the small diamond shaped crystal out, his hand warmed as he grabbed it. Storm held the crystal above his head and as if at acted by Storm's thoughts the diamond in his hand grew burning hot, Storm winced and suddenly a shockwave of fire erupted around him and the torches lit.

"I forgot how hot that was." Storm said to himself, he looked at his hand and was amazed to see that the skin was not burnt.

"Look," Navi cried, "The door is opening!"

Taking a glimpse at the markings Storm watched as the door slid open, revealing a dark corridor, a cold breeze issued from it, he did not notice this too much as the torches were making him very warm.

"Here it goes," Storm muttered drawing his sword, his experience with the well had left him very reluctant to venture into the shadow temple, he knew it would be far worse than the well and he took Navi seriously, Storm took a deep breath and literally ran into the passage. As he ran forward through the passageway, which got wider at a point he began to hear voices whispering, over a gap and into a large room, Storm could hear the voices whispering in a menacing way. He came into a wide hall where the whispering voices grew louder; he could hear what they were saying.

" The Shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth, handed down in Kakariko Village. One who gains the eye of truth will be able to see what is hidden in the darkness. Shadow Temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred... What is hidden in the darkness? Tricks full of ill will...You can't see the way forward..." Storm shuddered at the sounds of the voices, Navi explained that they were spirits; similar to the ones she had heard in the well.

Without the Lens of Truth it is was easy for Storm to say he would never have made it through alive, there were traps and deadly secrets that only he could see, even some of the monsters could not see them and usually fell victim to it. It was interesting to see a monster walk into thin air thinking they were on solid ground and give a startled cry as they fell straight through. Navi had not lied when she had said the Shadow Temple was creepier than the well. The walls seemed to be alive at some points, to the point they appeared to move.

It was swarming with zombies and stalfos all intent on killing Storm; he however prevailed over them and the other living dead creatures that roamed the place, including the dreaded redead. He came across the hover boots which let him hover for a few seconds, he still hated the idea of walking across thin air, especially if there was a hundred metre drop, in this temple Storm found himself confronted with some of his worst fears, falling down a chasm was just one of them.

He was unlucky enough to come across a creature he had seen what seemed only a few days ago when it was actually years, the hands creature that had almost killed him. Only Storm was stronger this time, much stronger than the beast anticipated, he defeated it easily, simply by slashing or breaking the arms before they tried to attack him. The creature appeared angry that Storm had severed all but two of its limbs; he slew the beast without much trouble, thrusting his sword into its belly.

Finally, Storm found the key, which he had nicknamed the monsters key, and made his way to the final part of the temple, the part he had grown to dislike and be relieved to see at the same time, the lair of the beast, what one he did not know until he was inside.

Storm fell through the hole in the small room and after falling a few metres found himself on a large drum, it gave a loud bang as he hit it, Storm got up slowly and groaned. For a moment he stared into the darkness around him, it was then he heard a familiar buzzing sound, Navi heard as well and gave a small yelp, Storm saw what she was looking at. A huge monster was staring at him. It looked as though its limbs had been chopped off and they were floating beside him, it had a massive eye surrounded by what looked like giant flower petals, which were its eyelashes. The creature like its limbs floated in the air, Storm ducked as a massive hand swiped at him and missed.

"Navi, a little help might be useful about now," Said Storm as he dodged another hand.

"I'm trying to work it out," Navi yelled at Storm flying straight through a gap between the fingers on one of the creature's hands. "My knowledge of evil creatures is limited it seems but this creature has been encountered before-"

"Quit the chatter Navi!" Yelled Storm as he dived to avoid the beast smacking him, he rolled out of the way as one of its hands came smacking down onto the drum, it gave another booming noise and the vibration sent Storm flying a few metres before he crashed on the drum, it gave another boom and Storm covered his ears.

"It's name is Bongo Bongo," Navi replied, she was having trouble trying to pinpoint a weak spot and dodging the beasts large hands, she realised Storm wasn't listening and waved up and down in front of him.

"HEY! Storm!" She yelled trying to get Storm's attention. "I'm guessing its weak spot is its eyes but you'll never get enough time to shoot with those hands going at you."

"Thank you Navi," Said Storm, he straightened up and looked at Bongo Bongo's eye, the buzzing noise filled his ears and it was maddening.

As one of the hands went in his direction he ducked and grabbed his bow that was strapped to his back, he got an arrow and fired at the creatures hand, it immediately went limp, still floating in midair. He fell over again as the drum vibrated when the other hand hit it and a few arrows fell out of his quiver. He grabbed one of them and fired at the Bongo Bongo's other hand, another arrow later he shot Bongo Bongo's eye and fired a second shot, Bongo Bongo crashed to the ground allowing Storm to slash at its eye before a hand smacked him to the ground, dizzily he got up and staggered.

"Storm are you all right?" Navi asked.

"I'm fine," Said Storm, his head throbbing painfully, he looked around for his bow which was lying a few feet away,

Storm dived for it as one of Bongo Bongo's hands aimed for him and missed, Storm rolled over and fired at it, he missed it and hit Bongo's eye, the creature shuddered but did not fall. Storm bit his lips and aimed for its hand with his bow, Navi yelled out for Storm to duck, it was a good thing she did, no sooner had Storm done that one of the hands swiped at him from behind.

Getting up Storm's hover boots almost caused him to slip and not for the first either. He loaded his bow and fired another arrow at one of Bongo's hands; he managed to stun it and rolled out of the way, as the other hand went to swipe at him. He fired at it and with both hands hanging limply in the air he fired again at Bongo Bongo's eye, he raced up and swung his sword at the beast's eye, he managed to cut it this time and blood gushed out from the wound. Storm ducked and rolled as both the hands tried to squash him; Bongo Bongo got back into the air and kept trying to attack Storm with its two hands.

Storm was more cautious of the hands now, keeping an eye on both of them and making sure they did not leave his sight and whenever they went at him, he would doge them and continue to watch as they moved around the large drum, occasionally trying to make him fall over. Bongo's eye continued to splatter blood everywhere. Storm knowing he had badly injured it stunned the beast's hands one last time and shot the creature's eye sending it crashing blindly into the drum causing Storm to slip and fall over. The creature lay still for a moment, its hands moved around occasionally hitting each other. It occurred to Storm he had blinded Bongo Bongo and with one last charge he thrusted his sword into the Bongo's eye. The hands stopped in their tracks and fell to the ground, the resulting boom sent Storm off his feet. Moments later the beast began to melt into a thick bubbling black liquid, which quickly dried up.

"Gross, monster goo" Commented Navi.

As Storm continued to stare at the remains of the shadow beast Bongo Bongo a portal opened up on the middle of the drum, Storm walked over to it and slid, face planting the ground.

"I hope I don't have to wear these boots much." He muttered.

"They are handy though aren't they? Making you walk on thin air." Navi replied as Storm stared at the ring of light in front of him that was the portal, "Why are we staring at the portal? Let's go. There's only one more sage to go."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Storm said, he became aware that one side of his face was severely swollen and his nose was bleeding. Wiping it with his tunic that already was splattered with blood Storm walked into the portal.

A flash of light later Storm found himself in the chamber of sages, staring at him from the shadow pillar looking just like she had when Storm first saw her was Impa.

"Impa!" He gasped, she smiled at him.

"Surprised to see me, are you Storm? I must admit you have come a long way. You have grown Storm and have gone through many trials."

"Do you know where Frost is?" Asked Storm, not paying much attention to what Impa had just said.

"Peace my friend, she is safe you need not worry."

"She's alive?" Storm asked, he realised this was a stupid question but he was relieved to hear Frost was alright.

"Like I said, she's fine." Replied Impa, she did not take Storm's question as stupid but continued to smile. "Soon you will meet Frost face to face, I promise you that."

"You are saying I will have to search for her?" Storm asked.

"Not quite," Said Impa, "I cannot tell you where she is, I do not know where she is, and it is likely she has moved since we parted. I suppose Sheik forgot to tell you to

expect me?"

"He never said anything about you." Said Storm, was it him or did Impa's eyebrow rise slightly when he said that?

"I see," Said Impa, "I met him at Kakariko village, like you I had seen the smoke and made for the town. I have quicker methods of getting places, after he had told me what happened I left to the shadow temple, he stayed and tried to get the villagers out, a few people panicked by what I heard. I helped Sheik get them out and then went to the Shadow Temple, I take it you arrived shortly after that."

"Yes, Sheik was knocked out, and then I was. He told me that I should get to the shadow temple and destroy the evil creature that had escaped."

Again Storm could have sworn Impa made a strange reaction to his words, this time for a moment she seemed slightly alarmed, she had opened her mouth a little and shut it.

"You two are all right then? Sheik too, that's good." Said Impa, perhaps Impa was in love with Sheik, after all, he was a member of his race, Storm thought, and it would explain why she seems to react whenever his name is mentioned.

"What happened to you?" Storm asked.

"I realised that you were entering the temple and I knew that you could defeat the creature within, you were stronger than I was, and so I came here. I am the Fifth sage, take this Storm."

Impa handed him a small medallion, it was the shadow medallion which meant he only had one more left.

"Go Storm, now you must make for the desert regions of Hyrule. By the way I have seen to it that your horse is waiting for you outside of Kakariko village, I also got your tunic from Darunia, and it's with Epona." Impa said and before Storm could, reply there was a bright light and he appeared at the entrance to the graveyard.

Going through the village Storm saw many of the villagers and a few carpenters attending to the ruined buildings in the village.

"Navi? Where is the desert region?" Storm asked as they walked slowly out of the village, Storm hardly noticed he was attracting a lot of stares.

"To the west." Said Navi, as they descended the hill and out the gate leading to the field, "From what I know its home to the Gerudo people."

"I suppose we won't be getting a warm welcome from them." Said Storm, he walked over to Epona and stroked her gently before mounting.

"Storm, I think you should let a fairy heal your face it's looking bad," Said Navi.

Storm had not been paying much attention to his injured face; now that Navi mentioned it his face was hurting. He pulled a bottle out his waist bag and let the fairy inside out, it zoomed around him and a moment later he felt a tingling sensation.

"That's better," Said Navi. "Let's go."


	10. Gerudos and Temples and Witches, Oh My!

**I do not own Zelda, or Spirited Away. (Yubaba, from the broomstick line, is the witch in Spirited Away) I do, however, own the fanfiction, and the OC's.**

It was a warm day in Hyrule, and not counting the dark clouds surrounding Ganonflame's tower, the sky was clear. Epona seemed to have recovered from her bad experience with the Peahat to Storm's relief and she was galloping all right. Navi gave Storm directions until they came to some cliffs with a narrow gap in between.

"Through this pass lies the Gerudo fortress," Navi told Storm as they came to the cliffs, a hot blast of wind issued from beyond telling Storm he was nearing the desert.

Storm rode on trying not to get dust in his eyes; in the distance, he heard the roar of a waterfall, the pass opened up into a clearing surrounded by cliffs. Epona jumped the fence separating Hyrule field from the Gerudo Valley. Just at the edge of the pass, and Epona was galloping straight towards it, there was a massive drop into a deep canyon where the bridge should have been.

"Storm look out!" Navi yelled Storm realized the danger and tried to get Epona to stop; only she would not.

Storm stared at Epona in horror as she gained speed, was Epona crazy?

"WOAH!" Storm yelled, desperately trying to pull on the reigns. "What's your problem Epona? STOP!"

The answer came to Storm and he looked behind him to see a Poe coming towards them, he had forgotten momentarily that Epona would freak out, now it seemed it would cost him his life.

"Oh no!" Storm muttered he looked as Epona approached the edge; there was only one choice, to jump and hope that he made it. Navi hurried behind Storm with difficulty, Epona now completely spooked was galloping so quickly she could not keep up, let alone see from the dust.

Storm closed his eyes, leant forwards and clutched the reigns.

"I'll give you as many carrots as you like if you make this Epona," Storm said to himself.

Before he knew it, Epona leapt into the air almost sending Storm off but he managed to grip Epona and steady himself before Epona touched down on the ground sending Storm flying forward onto the ground.

"BLIMEY! Are you crazy! What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself killed!" An angry voice roared, slightly dazed Storm got up and rubbed his noise before looking in the direction of the man who was shouting at him. He was a tall beefy man who reminded Storm of the carpenters he had seen at Kakariko village.

"Sorry, my horse it got out of control," Storm muttered apologetically.

"Out of control? You must be mad!" The man shook his head in disbelief, "I suppose you must be wondering what's wrong with the bridge?"

"Err yeah, I guess so," Said Storm brushing the dust off himself.

"The Gerudo broke it and they kidnapped my carpenters too, so I'm kinda stuck. It's the third damn time I've had to come out here to fix this bridge, the last time was during the great war!" The man said, "It's only a matter of time before they find out they missed someone, I am a master craftsman, I suppose you guessed. You seem like a daring sort of bloke, after all few have guts to do what you just did. Could you get them for me? The thieves will have gone to their hideout just through this pass."

"I'll see what I can do," Said Storm.

"Thanks, that'd be really great if you could get them, then the bridge will be fixed." The man said.

Storm looked over at Navi who was flying over to them. Mounting Epona Storm continued into to the second pass and came to another large clearing, where he found a huge series of buildings set against a hill. Peering from his hiding place which was a large formation of boulders Storm observed the guards wandering the place, they were all women, dressed in blue long breeches, red and blue clothing around the chest and a trf cloth around their mouth, in their hands they carried a formidable spear like weapon, some kind of lance, Storm gathered.

"This is going to be difficult," Storm muttered. "I can't go killing them or the entire place would be alerted... I think it'll be easier at night, that way I can sneak in easily."

"Even better, you could take one of the guard's clothes… No, that's probably a bit stupid."

Storm shook his head and groaned out of frustration, "I have no idea how this is going to work, it's not just a matter of getting into the fortress, it's a matter of getting the carpenters out."

"Let's just figure it out slowly," Said Navi, "My guess is we knock them out and proceed."

"My slingshot would work but I don't have it, oh well guess I'll have to compromise." Storm said, he gathered up some stones off the ground and put them in his waist bag, and then he took out his Ocarina and played the Sun's Song. Without warning time suddenly sped up, people became blurs as they sped around and all the while the sun disappeared and the moon appeared in the sky, as quickly as it had begun time returned to normal.

"That was weird." Said Storm.

"You did say the sun song is more effective on that Ocarina."

"True," Said Storm, checking Epona. Storm crept out into the dark open, watching the guards go by. Seeing the entrance unguarded, Storm snuck in and hid behind some boxes as a guard walked passed.

Seeing that a small group of guards had gathered up ahead Storm dashed into to the doorway behind him and found himself in a prison cell, he hid behind another box as the guard turned around having heard a noise, after a long silence the guard turned away and walked off. Storm looked towards the cell and noticed a rather plump man, that looked similar to the one by the bridge except for his hair, was staring at him. Storm saw a chest by the door, inside he found a key and just as he got it out the man in the cell yelled for him to look out, Storm dived just before a sword slashed down directly where he'd been a moment ago, if he had not moved he would have been sliced down the back.

A guard with two large scimitars stood directly in front him. Unlike the other ones she, was dressed in white and had a red balaclava; she looked around at him and swung again. Storm blocked the attack and swung his sword back at her, she blocked it and almost hit Storm he jumped backwards to avoid being sawn in half by a scimitar.

"Navi! NAVI WAKE UP!" Storm yelled, realising that Navi had been asleep in his pocket. The guard ignored this.

"What? What is-" Navi gave a squeak and moved as the guard swung her sword again.

As the guard went to swipe at Storm again, Storm darted around her quickly and swung at her back. The guard let out a yelp and fell over. Storm hit her with the hilt of his sword, dragged her over to the chest and put her in it. It seemed like a harsh thing to do, but Storm couldn't work out how else he would get away with it.

"Best not make the guards realise something had happened." Storm said to Navi.

"Good thinking." Said Navi, Storm walked over to the cell and opened it.

"Are you freeing me? Thanks! My name is Ichiro the carpenter! Three of my other fellows are also being held captive, could you free them?"

"Sure," Said Storm, "What about the guards?"

"Don't worry, I can get passed the guards now. If you can sneak so can I." Said Ichiro and he walked off.

"Let's hope." Navi muttered, "Sorry about falling asleep there Storm."

"It doesn't matter," Storm said as he walked back to the door.

After a lot of ducking behind boxes and sneaking around Storm finally freed two more carpenters. At the same time he met what he guessed was the head Gerudo. He couldn't figure out how but each time he knocked her clean out she kept reappearing. By the time Storm reached the fourth carpenter and knocked out a few guards to avoid capture which prove to a bad idea as he nearly had the entire fortress alerted, he was feeling slightly weary. Carefully looking around the small room, Storm walked up to the carpenter's cell.

"I'd thought you'd forget about me," The carpenter breathed.

"How did you know I was coming?" Storm asked.

"I heard the guards saying somebody had let the prisoners out and had knocked out the head Gerudo thief who is in charge in Nabooru's absence... whoever she is. It seems like they decided to let them go."

"I might need to help you out." Said Storm, "I had to stun a few guards, it's likely they'll notice something odd-"

Before Storm had finished his sentence the door opened with a bang, Storm spun around to see ten Gerudos, including the one with the scimitars, staring at him with their weapons pointed directly at his chest.

"Oh no," The carpenter gasped, "You spoke to soon."

"Apparently," Navi said. "This can't be too hard right Storm?"

"Err yeah… we've dealt with harder… right Navi?" Said Storm as the guards started moving in at a signal form the head Gerudo.

Before they could react, Storm charged, shield in front of him, straight into them, sending all but three of them crashing to the ground in a massive tangle. One of the Gerudo threw her spear at Storm and missed, hitting one of their companions, who fell dead.

"Wasn't me!" Storm yelled as he spun around to face his most dangerous opponent, the one with the scimitars.

Another spear whizzed passed him and went straight into the wall. Storm gulped as he blocked the head Gerudo's attacks and swung back at her. He managed to get one of her wrists, she gave a yelp and dropped the scimitar in her hand, after a moments pause, she and the other guards charged at Storm who rolled out of the way, leaving them to crash into their leader.

"Really, this room is too small for a fight." The Gerudo with the scimitars yelled, "Just grab him."

Storm blocked a few more spear attacks and charged down another one of the Gerudo.

"Eurrghh! Get out of my way!" The head Gerudo yelled angrily. "I'll kill him!"

She swung at Storm and Storm met her with his shield, she knocked it away and Storm ducked as the guard charged at him with her scimitar, she missed and turned around to face Storm, who was staring at her with his sword raised.

"Miss, I have an idea!" One of the guards said suddenly.

The guard with the scimitars turned to guard that had spoken. The guard backed away a little, Storm charged and without much warning a spear swung straight against his sword knocking it clean out of his hands, it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Nice try," The guard holding the spear whispered angrily, she drove Storm against the wall with it. Without giving the guard much warning, Storm grabbed the spear and snapped it clean in half.

"Oh my gosh!" The guard gasped, her face going very white.

"Nice," Navi said to Storm, "I don't know how to get you out of this one though."

"As I was saying miss, I think this person here could prove useful," The guard by the head Gerudo thief said. The head Gerudo gave her a infuriated look.

"What do you mean?"

"He might be able to rescue Nabooru for us. He has proved to be strong enough as you have seen he broke Narcia's spear and he is good with a sword."

It was a moment before her leader responded, "Hmm.… Yes, that is a good plan but if Ganonflame found out-"

"Ganonflame had Nabooru taken captive! It's about time we've stood up against him!" The guard said angrily.

"Hold your tongue Narixxa!" The guard called Narcia snarled a furious look on her face.

"No, let her speak." Their head said.

"But miss-"

"Be quiet!" The head Gerudo snapped, she suddenly turned to Storm who gripped his shield tightly.

"I don't know what to make of it," Navi whispered to him.

"I presume you have just heard what Narixxa just said?"

Storm nodded he did not dare speak, he was not sure wether the guards were tricking him.

"Our leader Nabooru is being held captive at the place called Desert Colossus. We have tried rescuing her ourselves yet we cannot get into the temple where she is. Could you rescue her for us?"

"On one condition," Storm said, deciding it was safe to talk, he glanced at the carpenter in the cell who's face was white," You will free the carpenters held captive here and spare the others, otherwise I will not help you."

The head guard paused for a moment and there was a dead silence, it seemed to be a rather painful decision for her but finally she sighed.

"Alright," Said the guard, "It's a deal."

Storm unlocked the cell door and with a little reluctance the carpenter walked out, he stared around at the guards.

"What are you waiting for? Go! You want to be free don't you?"

"Thank you for rescuing me, I won't forget it." The carpenter said and he walked off, slowly at first but once he got to the door he bolted.

"Right that's done, you had better make sure your prepared for the desert, it's really bad out there. The guard at the gate will give you directions." Said the guard.

"Thanks." Said Storm, the guards around him all raised their spears but did not take their eyes of the guard in front of Storm.

"You'll be needing this to, so you can get around." The guard handed Storm a small scroll, "It says you're a member."

Not sure what to say Storm merely nodded.

"I thought you were Ganonflame's people." Navi blurted suddenly.

"We were," Narcia said, her voice strangely cold at the mention of their old masters name "Until he went over the top, he is too greedy. We started realising it seven years ago just before our leader Nabooru was taken. He made an oath to us but failed to carry it out. What is your name by the way?"

"Storm," Storm said, looking at Navi, he had to admit himself he was surprised at the way Narcia had talked about Ganonflame, he wondered what the oath might have been yet he knew better than to ask.

"Could you lot escort Storm to the entrance?" The head guard asked.

"Of course." Narcia and a couple of other guards replied.

"Good luck Storm, you better keep your word."

"I will." Storm replied as the followed the guards out the door and to the fortress entrance. He walked over to the gate at the far end of the fortress, he could see the desert stretching out as far as the eye could see, the wind brushed against the sand.

"Hmm, looks like a storm s on the way," Said Navi, "You'll need to watch yourself."

Storm dismounted Epona and climbed up a ladder leading onto a watchtower.

"You must be our newest member?" The guard on top the tower asked him cheerfully, "I guess you want me to open the gate leading into the desert right?"

"Yes," Storm replied.

"It's a dangerous place that desert, your horse won't be able to make it and unless you have the proper items you will perish. I will tell you this much, you must face two challenges. First, you must get over the river of sand. You can't walk across it or you'll sink then you must follow the flags, secondly you'll come across a phantom guide, whom you can only see if you can see the truth-"

Storm's thoughts drifted to the lens of truth lying in his waist bag, he looked at Navi and saw she was listening very intently to the guard.

"You must follow him, if you go astray you will become the deserts next victim," the guard finished, "Well you ready or have you chickened out?"

"Not at all," Said Storm.

"I like your attitude," The guard said admiringly, she clapped her hands and there was a loud grinding noise as the portcullis was risen.

Storm looked out at the hot desert, how was he going to cross it? It could not be too difficult, either way he had no choice.

"It's a bit stiff," He heard the guard say; "Hardly anyone dares go out there. Here take this, just got a whole case delivered earlier,"

The guard passed Storm two bottles of milk, it was the magical one from Lon Lon Ranch, he put them in his bag for later. He wondered how Malon and Talon managed to deliver milk to places they were supposably unable to go, did they magically transport it or something? He realized as he wondered this that the ranch must have started running again.

"Thanks and goodbye," Said Storm to the guard, he climbed down the ladder; there was another guard by the gate waiting for him.

"Good luck, we will take care of your horse. She'll be fine; we Gerudo's have always favoured horses as the greatest of beasts." She said beaming at Epona, Storm gave Epona a pat and looked back at the desert.

"Here goes," He said to himself and he walked out the gate, instantly a hot wind blew over him causing him to stagger, he could hear nothing over the roaring wind.

"Gee that place is well sheltered," Storm thought as he battled his way through the wind, he saw what looked like quicksand ahead across from it was a wooden pole, his longshot could reach that, if he could get close enough. He fired the longshot and ended up being thrown straight into the sand on the other side. Spluttering slightly Storm got up and looked behind him at the river of quicksand. With difficulty Storm continued to follow the flags, the wind was getting worse and the sand was blinding him, Navi had to direct him till they reached the end of the flags, by then the storm seemed to have settled. He came across a Poe who stared aimlessly at him twirling its lantern about; it was a moment before it realized Storm could see it.

"Huh you can see me?" The ghost said sounding both surprised and disappointed, "We'll I guess you'd like me to help you get through this desert eh?"

"Yes please," Said Storm, he took a flask of water out of his bag and drank some of it, he didn't have much water left.

"Good, don't get too far behind me." The ghost said, with that it began to sing as it began on its way.

"I'll be your guide on the way, but coming back I won't play! I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow."

"Sounds like a riddle," Said Navi.

"One I want to take literally," Storm added as he ran to keep up with the ghost, he wished it would slow down, he was getting very hot and wished he had put his goron tunic on. A few strange creatures with spikes on top of them popped out of the sand and tried to attack Storm, this only made him run faster. He eventually ended up coming to a huge wall with an open gate at the front.

"Welcome to the desert colossus, farewell." The ghost said and it vanished with a puff of smoke.

Storm walked up to a large building a lot like the fortress. It reminded him of a castle, just as he went to climb the steps he leapt back as Sheik landed in front of him, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Well done Storm, you've come this far and I'm sure this temple won't prove to be too much of a challenge to you. This used to be the great headquarters of the Gerudo, until the Great War almost two decades ago. Since then the Gerudo's worked on repairing it until Ganonflame betrayed them and took it over for himself. He promised them so much but never fulfilled his promise," Said Sheik, "There used to be a king who ruled over the Gerudo, he lived a long time and he set up the small realm of the Gerudo's and built this place. He was killed by his own son, with the assistance of his wife, can you guess who his son was?"

"Ganonflame," Storm said instantly.

"Yes, that's correct, many secrets from the past lie behind these walls, echoes of a time long gone," Said Sheik. "However to get into the temple, you'll need to go back to the past just before Ganonflame took over. This place was known as the Desert Colossus before its name was changed to the Spirit temple. As for you, you will need to return to the past I'll show you."

Storm followed Sheik up the stairs and then into a large room, there was a staircase up into another part of the temple, currently blocked off by a huge statue. What caught his eye was a small tunnel to the side going into the wall. Storm realized what Sheik had meant by he would have to go back in time.

"See?" He asked Storm.

"Yes I do," Said Storm.

"Before I go, I shall teach you this tune, for you won't be able to return to the colossus otherwise in your childhood."

Sheik got out his harp and played a tune, which Storm repeated on the Ocarina.

"Requiem of Spirit is its name," Said Sheik, "Remember it well."

Without waiting for Storm to reply, he disappeared.

"Looks like his gone strange again," Navi said.

Storm shrugged, "He doesn't seem to much of a threat now. First I think we should get back to the temple of time."

He walked up the staircase to the landing; on either side of the landing were doors, both of them locked.

"They've certainly worked out how to keep people out," Navi commented.

"Yes but it won't work against us right?" He asked her smiling a little.

Storm played the Prelude of light and another dizzy moment later, which he was getting rather unhappy with; he arrived at the temple of time. Before long he arrived back in his childhood, Storm realized that he had become accustomed to his adult size and was beginning to dislike returning to his childhood. He played the Requiem of Spirit and found himself outside the spirit temple. It was quite dark, black storm clouds had covered the sky and Storm could hear the rumbling of lightning. Walking inside he saw to his surprise a Gerudo guard dressed similar to the one he had met who had insisted on chasing him halfway around the fortress. Only her skin was darker he realized she must be Nabooru.

"I haven't seen you around here before kid? How did you get through the desert alive?"

"That's a bit hard to explain," Said Storm.

"Well then, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really," Said Storm.

"You have nothing to do eh? I'm sure I could give you something, if you'd like?"

"Sure," Storm replied.

"Can you do me a favour kid... wait a moment," Nabooru looked suspiciously at Storm, observing him closely. "I better ask you first, your not one of Ganonflame's followers are you?"

"I hate Ganonflame," Said Storm truthfully, he guessed she would to. Navi gave him a very approving look.

"You have guts kid. I think I like you. First, let me introduce myself. I am Nabooru of the Gerudo. I am a lone wolf thief. But don't get me wrong! Though we are both

thieves technically speaking, I am completely different from Ganonflame. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and even killed people! He promised us everything; yes, he promised the Gerudo he would give them back everything they lost from that war. He seems to have gone mad, so mad I doubt his ability to fulfil the vows he made to us! A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years. Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man! By the way, what is your name, kid?"

"My name's Storm, as for my fairy her names Navi," Storm said.

"Storm? Strange name, never heard of it before well anyway I want to ask you a favour. Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?"

"Sure," Said Storm.

"The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things! They are too big for a kid your size, so you would not be able to have it. I want you to be a good boy and give them to me! Ganonflame and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I am going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?"

"Sure," Said Storm, he had already said sure twice! He had a plan to do what Nabooru was thinking of doing himself but as she had mentioned he would need to be bigger, that was easier than she thought. Much easier, he had to stop himself from smiling.

"Thanks kid! You and I, let us give Ganonflame and his followers a big surprise, shall we? If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets I'll do something great for you!"

Storm was beginning to think that for the Gerudo leader Nabooru was quite mad.

He crept into the hole and made into a small room, connecting to a strange series of room in which Storm had to use strategy and solve puzzles to get past. After a somewhat strenuous exercise of trying to get to where the silver gauntlets were Storm came a cross a huge creature wearing armour from head to toe.

"What is that?" He asked Navi.

"An Iron knuckle," Said Navi, "Use a parry attack against it and dodge its weapons."

Storm obeyed, the iron knuckle raised its axe high into the air Storm ducked behind it and swung his sword at the beasts' armour doing little more than denting it. The Iron knuckle turned around in time for Storm to aim for a gap just below the helm, the beast groaned and staggered backwards with a crash. Then Storm brought his sword down into its chest with tremendous force, piercing the beasts armour. He leapt back as the Iron Knuckle burst into the flames.

Storm walked through the door the Iron Knuckle had been guarding; it led through a long passageway that opened up onto a ledge, Storm gulped. He was quite high up; on the other side of the ledge from him was the treasure chest, no doubt containing the silver gauntlets. He looked out onto the horizon, where a storm was brewing, smoke rose up from somewhere over the horizon.

The ledge was very small and he had to sidle across it until he came to a platform, on it was a chest, no doubt containing the silver gauntlets. Just as he went towards the chest, he heard a hoot and looked up to see Kaepora Gabora looking at him.

"Hello again Storm, you must be surprised to see me after all these years. Or shall I say days? A long time in the world is almost no time at all to you is it not? How odd. Even I thought the tales of a boy who could travel back and forth through time were merely legend but it seems you are the one of those legends."

"Sounds more like a prophecy to me," Said Storm.

"From now on, Hyrule and its future will depend solely upon you Storm and your descendants. My time here is almost over, I must leave this land soon and head for a distant country."

"I thought Hyrule was the only one," Storm said.

"It's not," Said Navi, "Hyrule is a land connected to a vast number of lands by portals, few have found the portals that connect this land to the other ones. You can travel to them but it is a long journey. There are other lands beyond the provinces of Hyrule, like Hyrule they tend to keep to themselves, which is why you may have heard nothing about them."

"Do you know the other lands?" Storm asked her.

"No I don't," Said Navi. "I know there are other lands but that's it. Aside from the fact that a magician put them in place, which is a tale few know of. It was a long ago when Hyrule and the rest of the lands were united. So in times of danger each land was easily accessed but something happened, the portals locations were made secret and hidden, cutting the lands off from each other."

"Well I'm headed for Termina, which is one of them," Said the owl; "I have one last piece of advice for you. Two witches inhabit this temple, my advice to you is that should you come to face them, use their power against them. I am sure we'll meet again someday goodbye for now," Said the owl and he flew off towards the dark clouds, as he did Storm became aware of screaming, shielding his eyes from the wind he looked down at the ground near the entrance of the temple.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go!" It was Nabooru. She was sinking into a strange vortex similar to the one he had seen in the forest temple. Next to her were two witches laughing.

"YOU FIENDS! YOU MINIONS OF GANONFLAME!" She yelled angrily trying to fight against the vortex she was sinking into, she spotted Storm but even as he shouted at him, the witches took no notice.

"Get out of here Storm! Now! These witches," Nabooru struggled to shout as her neck submerged. "They're using black magic on me!"

Her head vanished and so did the vortex, laughing and taking no notice of Storm the witches went back inside the temple.

"Traitor of Ganonflame, that should teach her a lesson!" He heard one of the witches cackle in the distance.

"That explains what happened to her," Said Navi, "We have to save her."

"I'll have to get into their lair that'll mean going back to the future," Said Storm.

"What are we waiting for then?" Navi said as Storm grabbed the silver gauntlets, then playing the Prelude of Light he returned to the temple of time before returning to the desert colossus as an adult.

"Well the doors are open to us now," Said Navi, Storm put on the gauntlets and walked in.

The temple itself was even more difficult than the little side route Storm had taken to get the silver gauntlets. For what had once been a palace it was laid out awkwardly with no specific designated rooms, like guards room or a treasury, he did discover what he thought to be a dungeon in the basements. On his way through Storm found the item Nabooru was talking about, it was the mirror shield, as Storm shortly discovered it could repel almost any form of magic as well as reflect sunlight. The temple seemed to go on for ever until finally almost giving up on ever finding the lair with the two witches Storm came to a large hallway, a carpet ran down the middle to a large door, their were pillars on either side of the carpet.

The room ahead must have been the throne room at one stage, thought Storm.

There was another giant knight looking creature by the doorway, it was an iron knuckle. As Storm approached it, he heard a cackle as the two witches appeared.

"Looks like we have a guest Koume." The witch with the red fiery hair said.

"Looks like it, do you know who I am little boy?" The one called Koume replied.

"Yubaba on a broomstick." said Storm in one breath.

"What an outrageous fellow he is to insult us in our own temple!."

"We should teach him a lesson... oh loyal minion destroy this intruder on our behalf."

The iron knuckle moved forward somewhat groggily, it rose its arm and froze, it had forgotten its weapon.

"Oops, just summon one you idiot!" Kotake yelled, the iron knuckle clicked its thumb and a weapon appeared in its hand.

"You can summon weapons in this room," Said Navi, Storm had already guessed.

"So is that how you do it?" Storm asked them, he clicked his thumb and a giant sword appeared in his hands, if he had not had the silver gauntlets he would've collapsed under the sword's weight.

"Damn it!" Koume yelled cursing, Navi laughed.

"So that's where our silver gauntlets went you thief! Kill him you stupid minion!" Kotake yelled furiously.

Storm swung his sword at the Iron Knuckle before it swung its own axe, Storm blocked it and both axe and sword broke from the force before the dazed iron knuckle could make another one appear Storm already had another one in his hands. He swung at the iron knuckle breaking its amour. The iron knuckle fell to the ground and lost its helm, its armour fell off and Storm recognized the person inside the armour immediately, it was Nabooru, he lowered the sword.

'Opps,' thought Storm, 'I haven't killed her have I?'

"Where am I?" Nabooru asked groaning, she looked up at Storm with dazed eyes.

"Well would you look at that Koume, she's back to normal." Kotake said. "But we don't want that do we?"

"Let's make her work for Ganonflame a little longer, eh sis?"

"Then we should brainwash her again!" Kotake cried excitedly.

Nabooru seemed to notice what was happening and bolted towards the exit, she tried to dodge the blasts of energy the witches shot at her and ended up being struck between the two and vanished.

"That's got her, let's go," Said Koume and they left into the throne room.

Storm got out the key to the throne room from his pocket, he realized with a feeling sensation of relief this was the last one he had to use, at least he knew who the monster of the temple was and how to beat them.

"Remember the owls words Storm, use their magic against them," Said Navi.

"I will," Said Storm, he opened the locked door and walked in, the witches turned around and looked at him, they were still on their broomsticks.

Typical witches, thought Storm.

The throne room was huge, it looked just like the corridor only larger, there was an empty throne at one end, noticeably with cobwebs all over it just to prove how long the Gerudo king had been dead.

"Look at this stupid kid. He came on his own to offer himself as a sacrifice to the great Ganonflame who shall soon enough be king." Kotake said.

"He looks familiar," Koume said the tone in which she said this was strange and almost curious.

"Of course he does, you only met him a minute ago," Said Kotake laughing.

"No, like someone we've met before... yes I know." Koume laughed, it was a cruel laugh. "Yes we knew your father, he was a braver warrior. You're just like him. You have a lot in common. Including the fact that you are about to get slain by the same people who slaid him! You are just as foolish! Or should I say bold?"

She laughed again, Storm drew his sword and she looked at it and laughed again.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Storm growled a somewhat unfamiliar anger rising in him, so that is how his father had met his end? Anger like none he had felt before surged in Storm and he clenched the sword tightly. Yes they would pay for that.

"Will I?" Koume said, "We'll see about that! Let's do it Kotake!"

"With my flame I will burn you to a crisp!" Koume yelled.

"With my ice I shall freeze you to the bone!" Kotake cried.

"Thinking logically," Said Navi, "They're both venerable to each others attack, as our friend Kaepora mentioned. Ice take out fire after its melted, fire melts ice. Deflect their attacks with the shield."

"Stop spoiling our fun you rude fairy!" Yelled Koume, Navi bolted into Storm's pocket as Koume tried to attack her as a result Koume shot a blast of fire at Storm who returned it to Kotake she screamed hysterically, cursing at the same time.

At one point, Kotake accidentally hit Koume with her attack.

"OUCH YOU TRYING TO KILL ME SIS!" Yelled Koume.

"Sorry sis! Let's not play with him anymore, let's get serious!"

"Heh good idea!" Said Koume.

Storm wished they would shut up and let him finish what he came to do. Not mention he now felt he must avenge his father who thanks to them he had not known, at this thought he felt the anger rising inside him, as if a beast within him had awoken Storm charged at the witches but was knocked back by a magic barrier.

"Heh! Now I'll show you," Koume snarled.

"Kotake and Koume's, Double Dynamite attack!" Yelled Kotake she flew towards her sister and there was a sudden blast of white light before they returned, this time it looked as though they had combined. Half of Koume was attached to one-half of Kotake. To make it look ever so disturbing there were now three faces, Koume and Kotake's faces as well as Twinorva's.

"You know you mightn't want to kill us, we're Ganonflame's mother and if we don't kill you he will," Said a loud booming voice.

"Together they form Twinorva." Said Navi.

"Thanks for the info," Said Storm.

"Let's kill him!"

Storm deflected their attacks though it was much more difficult this time. He had to wait until one side of Twinorva fired before it turned and exposed the other side. He decided to switch to using fire arrows on Kotake, he had little time to set the arrow alight, which made it difficult, but it worked. There was a brilliant flash of light and Kotake and Koume split, Koume went after Storm and attacked him Storm deflected her attack and she fell off her broom, Koume came after and Storm shot her with a fire arrow. They both got back on their broom and looked at each other, they tried to fire a blast of magic at Storm but it did not work.

"Darn you!" Said Kotake.

"Shoot, you are much better than your father but that's only because you've got our weakness, the mirror shield. This time we will get serious wont we Kotake... What are you looking at me like that for?"

"What's that about your head?" Kotake asked staring at the halo that had appeared on Koume's head.

"I don't know," Koume said, " there's one above your head Kotake."

Kotake looked at her head at gave a startled cry.

"I'm dead, no way! I'm only four hundred years old!" Said Kotake.

"I'm only three hundred and eighty," Koume cried.

"We're twins! Don't lie about your age," Kotake said angrily.

"You must've gone senile then," Koume yelled back to her sister.

"Who are you calling senile? That's no way to treat your older sister?" Kotake shouted.

"Older? We're twins you idiot! How can we be older!"

"You heartless cow, you!"

"How can you be so ungrateful, you rude person!"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT'S HEARTLESS, NOT ME!"

"Typical siblings," Muttered Navi to Storm, Storm chuckled, the two witches were rising into the air towards strange vortex opening on the ceiling, they were still shouting at each other.

"You ungrateful heartless witch, I'll turn you into a-"

"JUST SHUT IT WILL YOU!" Yelled Koume.

"I hate you Koume!"

"GOOD! I've still got unfinished business with this idiot down here!"

"I'll come back to haunt you!" Yelled Kotake.

"YEAH! You and your stupid fairy!" With that, Koume disappeared as well as Kotake, leaving Storm a little dazed.

"So much for Ganonflame's mother," Said Navi, "They were the ones who Sheik said assassinated the great Gerudo king before Ganonflame took over."

A portal had appeared, Storm looked at it for a moment, it was hard to take in that it was almost all over, and this was most probably his final visit to the chamber of sages. The anger he had felt at the knowledge that the witches had killed his father seemed to calm down. He had avenged his fathers death and finally awoken the last sage, whoever it was, he had a suspicious feeling as he walked into the portal and felt himself blacking out, that it was Nabooru. As the bright light faded to reveal the chamber of sages before him, he saw that he had been right.


	11. Ganonflame's Tower OF DOOM

**I do not own Zelda or Pokemon.**

When Storm regained consciousness a moment later, he saw Nabooru standing in front of him, next to her stood Ruaru.

"Thanks kid, you've done me a great favour, more than I thought anyway. I never imagined that you would become a competent swordsman, nor did I imagine I would be the sage of Spirit, but just because you did most of the work does not mean I cannot help. I can still do what I wanted to do, to get rid of Ganonflame but now I can do it for real, so let me thank you again."

"Your welcome," Said Storm, he was still convinced that Nabooru was mad.

"I'll get revenge for what he did to me, instead of you giving me the bracelets I've decided to give you something, its the spirit medallion, you now have the power of all six sages."

Nabooru handed him a small medallion and stepped aside to let Ruaru talk.

"Storm, you are truly the hero of time! The last hour of Ganonflame's reign is here, before you go barging into the tower like some kind of hero, which you are. Someone would like to meet you, at the temple of time. Good luck Storm. Remember we will be with you."

As usual Storm was not given much time to respond before he knew it he was engulfed in white light and found himself standing by the pedestal of time.

"I hope we don't have to use that again," Said Storm eying the pedestal.

"I don't see why you would have to," Said Navi.

"Let's go," Said Storm.

"I bet you its Sheik again," Said Navi as they walked over to the large doors, sure enough Sheik was standing there in the doorway, he was staring at the floor looking a little downcast, he looked up as Storm approached.

"What a surprise," Navi said, Sheik smiled.

"I have been waiting for you Storm," Said Sheik, his voice more mysterious than ever. "You have endured many hardships and awoken the six sages. I congratulate you but now you must defeat Ganonflame with the help of the sages. First I have something to tell you what I am about to tell you is extremely important for you to understand, please I must ask you to listen."

"Alright," Said Storm.

"What I am about to tell you is another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk known as the Shiekans. The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart, the heart of one who enters it. If the person has an evil or hard heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if their heart is pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce is also known as the sacred triangle, a balance weighs the three forces of Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. However, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce. The part representing the force that one most believes in."

By this time Navi had gone to sleep, Storm remained listening although he felt drowsy.

"If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts." Sheik continued. "Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, which will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. Seven years ago, Ganonflame, the King of Thieves and the king of the Gerudo, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. Nevertheless, when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only one part of the sacred triangle remained in Ganonflame's hand."

"Which one was it?" Storm asked.

"Power." Sheik replied, sounding ever so mysterious, Storm was starting to dislike him again.

"The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganonflame started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is, you, Storm! Look at the back of your left hand."

Storm stared at it and gasped, a strange mark had appeared there, in the shape of a triangle. He had not noticed it before, which was strange considering he was left handed.

"Who holds the final part?" He asked, Navi had woken up and was now listening intently.

"Err… Did I miss something?" She asked noticing Storm's puzzled expression, "Never mind I'll catch up."

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom." Sheik continued as though he had not heard Storm or Navi. "Is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all."

Storm groaned, "Don't tell me I still have one more secret temple to discover, right?"

"Not quite," Said Sheik, Storm felt relieved and puzzled he was tired enough with the temples and after the last two, he was not sure if he would be up to another.

"Who is it then?" Storm asked, Sheik showed Storm the palm of his hand, on it was a triforce symbol, Storm gasped while Navi gave a triumphant shout having just caught on with the conversation.

"I KNEW IT!" Navi cried flying up and down excitedly, "Ha you thought you had us fooled! You are the seventh sage! I knew it! I knew it!"

Sheik laughed softly to himself. This made Navi stop. What was his problem now? Storm thought.

"Actually I did fool you." With that the mark of the triforce on his hand glowed brightly and there was a flash as the light dimmed and Storm could see again he gasped... for right in front of him, about seventeen years of age and looking more pretty and depressed than ever was Princess Frost, she had a very long white dress on. Her blue feathers had grown down to just above her waist, where it looked neglected and mangled.

"I should have known!" Navi growled angrily her mood taking a drastic change, "You've had us worried sick!"

"I apologize for my disguise but it was necessary if I was going to hide from Ganonflame." Frost said sadly, the mysterious voice had vanished. Storm suddenly realized that it explained Impa's strange connection to Sheik, he almost laughed at what he and Navi had thought, that they had been in love.

"You can change into a boy!" Navi said, "That's not normal."

Storm gave her a look of disgust.

"No, it's not normal actually, but I have enough magic power to enable me to do that," Please forgive me for my disguise. "Do you mind if I continue on with my story?"

"Yes," Said Navi irritably.

"Not at all," Said Storm, he looked at Navi and realized she must have been really angry with Frost.

"You're probably wondering about that day seven years ago, when he came... yes, it was a dreadful day. On that day, Ganonflame attacked Hyrule Castle and as you saw, killed the guards in the market. I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa. I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance. As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganonflame could never enter the Sacred Realm, but something I could never expect happened. After you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm. Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm...and then the Triforce fell into Ganonflame's hands. He followed you into where the master sword was, yet I thought only those who touched it could be shown the way to the sacred realm, I did not realize this wasn't so. Anyone who was caught in its circle of power would also be led to it."

"You could've warned us," Said Navi sniffing.

"I apologize Navi but I didn't understand properly, not then anyway. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganonflame had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil, the temple of light became the only place safe from Ganonflame's treachery. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Shiekan and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years and while I waited Impa taught me the ways of the shadow folk, which is how I have been able to learn and do so much magic as you have noticed. Now you are back. The Dark Age ruled by Ganonflame the Evil King will end! The seven Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganonflame back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganonflame the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule. Storm. In order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."

"I will," Said Storm.

"Thank you, you'll need this." Said Frost, "You have been using the primitive methods of magic to empower your arrows with magic. I can teach you the Sheikan method; it casts a spell upon the arrow as the archer fires. Awai, is the word, which will empower your arrows with light. Evil cannot stand it; anything evil will be subject to the power of this sacred spell and only a man of pure heart can say it. They will help you to take down Ganonflame and free Hyrule. Unfortunately when we get back to our own time seven years ago it won't be over, The sixth sages and I will still have to clean up the mess so to fix the timeline up which I have already mixed up but it will be easier. Unfortunately, Hyrule will be split into two dimensions. Both dimensions will exist on different timelines. How one can cross between these two, I know not."

"Fighting Ganonflame will be easier in the past? I'll be a child!"

"No, we will have the triforce he won't," Frost, explained. "Deal."

"I'm extremely confused but anyway. So basically I have to kill him in the present and in the past in order to return the timeline to normal. Except Hyrule will be split."

"Yes," Frost explained.

"That explains the title hero of time," Said Navi.

"True it does. You won't have to do anything though Storm so doesn't worry."

"You've lost me again. Wouldn't killing him in the past make him not appear in the present?"

"That's what I was trying to say. We sages will deal with him in the past, because he will have lost his power. You can use the master sword to take it back right before he got the triforce. You see you have awoken the sages so now they can do their part."

"Then we get the triforce?" Navi asked.

'If Navi's having difficulty understanding my chances are limited.' Thought Storm.

"Yes, that's exactly it. The sages will seal him before he gets it, because without the triforce Ganonflame is not nearly as powerful. He is about as powerful as that Phantom Ganon creature you had to fight without it."

"I get it now," Said Storm. "What is this about a split?"

"By taking the master sword out of the pedestal and doing what we are about to do we are effectively splitting Hyrule into two dimensions on different timelines. One where Ganonflame never reached the Triforce and was stopped by you, the other he did but was defeated by you. Does that make sense? They both branch off at the time you pulled the master sword from its pedestal. It was more powerful than either you or I knew."

"Yes," said Storm, "if I can use magic to empower my arrows with light. What are the spells for fire and ice?"

"Fire is kaji, ice is aisu. When you say either your arrow will be empowered with it. It only works with those three though and you must say it just as you are about to fire. Did you get all that?"

"Fire is kaji, ice is aisu and light is… awai. I get it."

"I'm glad," Frost said, just then there was a sudden rumbling noise, Frost gasped.

"It can't be," She said looking frightened. Storm drew his sword, he looked around and suddenly Navi gave an urgent shout.

"Storm! IT'S Frost!"

Storm turned around and saw her encased in a huge crystal. A black mist came into the room, forming a massive beast; it looked like a pig crossed with a moblin with two huge horns jutting out of the top of its head.

"Foolish Frost!" It boomed, "I commend you on your efforts to evade me. I knew you would you let your guard down. I knew if I let this one roam around you would have to let your guard down. I must say I underestimated you kid! No its not you I underestimated it is the triforce. Thanks Storm you've done me a great favour."

"Shut up you!" Storm yelled thrusting his sword into the shadowy mist, nothing happened.

Ganonflame laughed.

"All you see is a shadow of me," Ganonflame said. "Now that I have Frost all I need to do is obtain the two triforce pieces you two possess and I may rule the world."

"You wish!" Navi yelled, Ganonflame laughed and the crystal holding Frost disappeared, Storm stared in shocked disbelief at what was happening, he stood rooted to the spot.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to try and rescue her? Come on, I have been waiting for some fun for a long time. Come to the Chamber of Sages, I'll be waiting."

The rumbling began again and there was a loud crash that sounded as though one of the towers had collapsed.

"Let's get out of here!" Navi said. "To the Chamber."

He looked up at the tower where Ganonflame lived and went over to it; however, there was a massive moat in between him and the tower. Not a normal one either, it was a lava moat.

"STORM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE SAID THE CHAMBER OF SAGES!!" Said Navi.

Storm ignored her, and looked around to see if there was someplace he could hookshot. There was nowhere, nor could he use the hover boots because it was too far. Just as he sat, down to try and form, a plan there was a bright blinding flash and Ruaru appeared in front of him.

"Why are you here Storm? Don't worry," He said in a cheerful voice, which did not seem to suit him, Ruaru continued, "We'll use our power to create a bridge across the entrance to the tower in which Ganonflame dwells. The throne room of that tower is protected by six evil barriers, which prevent you from entering the staircase up to the top of the tower where it is. You must bring them down by getting through the short puzzles in order to get to where the barriers source is. The barrier will be brought down by one of each of the sages you rescued, depending on the barrier itself. Bring them down and then go save Frost… and Hyrule."

"Alright, and just to answer your question, there might be an evil here, which could take over for Ganonflame" Said Storm.

Ruaru disappeared and there was blinding flash of light that lasted for at least a minute, as the light dimmed Storm opened his eyes and saw a bridge had appeared across to the entrance, feeling a little apprehensive at first Storm walked across it and into the castle.

It wasn't as well guarded as Storm thought, he was expecting to meet guards at every entrance instead he met only monsters; perhaps Ganonflame had thought he needn't bother about guards. It took sometime for Storm to bring down the barriers, each time one of the sages had to help him through. Going back was the weirdest part, each time Storm felt as though something was dragging him back until he fainted for a few moments and woke up outside the door of the barrier he had just dispelled. The shadow and spirit ones were to prove the most difficult, though Storm had some trouble in the fire room. He needed his Goron Tunic, as the room was full of Lava. Unfortunately, he lost it.

"NAVI?" he shouted, because the room was very noisy.

"WHAT?" Navi replied.

"WHERE"S MY GORON TUNIC?"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE IS MY GORON TUNIC?!"

"I, UH, PUT IT AWAY!"

"WHERE!!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW!?"

"I NEED IT!!"

"OH NO, WE WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I SAID SAVE THE PRINCESS!!"

"YOU TELL ME WHERE MY TUNIC IS, WOMAN!!" After that, Navi gave Storm the tunic, so he could complete the room and destroy the barrier. On his way through the tower, Storm found the golden gauntlets and used them to enter the spirit barrier. He finally made it to the end and, after a brief talk with Nabooru, found himself back at the entrance, and he was feeling really motion sick.

"I hope I don't have to do that again," Said Storm, he watched as the barrier shielding the massive skull in the middle of the room that led to a staircase going up into the tower lowered. Recovering from his motion sickness, Storm walked to it and went up the staircase. In the distance he could hear someone playing an organ... they were not very good at it either. As he reached the door to the throne room, he saw two large iron knuckles.

"Oh great," he thought.

"Just take them one at a time Storm," Said Navi as the first one approached him.

Storm pulled out his megaton hammer, which is extremely light with the golden gauntlets on. He dodged the iron knuckles axe and brought the hammer down on the beast's head. It fell backwards into its companion, Storm took this chance to throw his sword into the first ones helm, slaying it. The second iron knuckle got back up swung its axe at Storm missing and hitting its dead companion. Storm took the dead Iron Knuckles axe and slashed the other Iron Knuckles Head, killing it. The two creatures burst into flames. Storm realized that the person playing the organ had not heard the battle raging outside the room; Storm put his hand to the door rather hesitantly.

"There's no time for second thoughts Storm," Said Navi, "Let's go."

Storm took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the iron knuckles axe behind him he walked into the room and the door shut behind him. There, playing the organ, was a black robed figure in a strange helmet, who turned around when Storm entered.

"Hello, I am Zant, Ganonflame's steward."

**A/N: Heh heh, cliffhanger.**


	12. A new enemy arrises

**You may have noticed a small Twilight Princess crossover a while back, but here's a big one. Zelda and Pokemon are not mine.**

"Lord Ganonflame will be most pleased if I desroy you."

Zant raised his hand and shot a blast of energy, like balls of electricity, at Storm, who rose the mirror shield, it did not bounce off it this time, it just hit it with no effect.

"Very well, if that's how you want to play!" Zant rose his hands into the air, the room started to go very dark as Zant summoned all the energy he could to release the magic on Storm.

"Storm RUN!" Navi yelled.

As he ran, Storm grabbed the bow from the waist bag, it returned to normal size. He aimed an arrow at Zant, concentrating on the magic he wished to unleash and focusing all his strength on it. Before Zant unleashed his attack Storm shouted,

"Awai!" As he said the tip of his arrow flashed with a dazzling light and Storm released it, the arrow flew straight into its target. When the light came back, they were in a strange room, with Storm standing on a platform in the center.

Zant fell groaning onto another platform, Storm ran up to him using the hoover boots, and slashed him, doing not much more than damaging the armour. Zant suddenly sent him flying with a burst of energy; Storm hit the wall of fell to the ground. He groaned and got up, that was the last time he used that strategy.

"You're asking for it!" Zant growled, pulling out a long shadow sword; Storm got up and found himself in the middle of a dangerous swordfight.

Zant was strong but Storm, with the golden gauntlets on, kept blocking the sword. He was quickly becoming fatigued. Zant, on the other hand, showed little sign of exhaustion. Storm got out the megaton hammer, which with the golden gauntlets was surprisingly light and smashed Zant who flew into the wall opposite. Storm fired another light arrow at Zant, who was stunned this time, and thrust the master sword straight into Zant's chest before pulling it out again. He was shocked to see that Zant was only winded. He got up and swung his sword at Storm who raised the mirror shield and blocked it, the shield was left with a dent. The swordfight continued Zant seemed to keep gaining the upper hand; Storm was not sure how much longer he could do this. He had an idea; quickly he swung the hammer again and sent Zant flying into the organ that let out a loud and somewhat ugly noise before it smashed. Zant transformed the room into a place resembling where Storm fought Dark Storm. Some of Ganonflame's minions must have heard the noise because they had begun to come into the room, all them stalfos knights.

"Oh no," Storm thought, he got out some milk from the waist bag and drank it.

Feeling better, he swung his hammer around like mad sending bones flying everywhere, the stalfos gave angry grunts, shrieks and moans as Storm smashed them. A few moblins ran in the door, all with spears, they were quite weak by Storm's standards. Storm grabbed the spear from one of the moblins and snapped it before thrusting his sword into the monsters belly. The moblin gave a hideous moan. One of the other moblins came from behind, Storm swung around knocking the spear away he then grabbed the spear and threw it into its owner. The moblins seemed demoralized and angry at the fall of their two comrades. They all surrounded Storm in an attempt to over power him but Storm unleashed the magic of Din's fire upon them and they burnt to a crisp.

"Yikes!" Navi said, "I didn't tell you to do that!"

As Storm turned to face Zant who watched eagerly from his throne two Iron Knuckles came in, both of them were weighed down by the weight of their armour. Instead of axes, these two giants bore huge long swords, which Storm kept well away from. He threw bombs at the two Iron Knuckles until parts of their bodies were exposed, then used his light arrows which quickly finished them.

All the while Zant looked on, he then clapped his hands.

"Very good, why you are quite a fighter Storm," He said, his voice displaying immense sarcasm. "I'm sure you'll like this next one."

Then, the reason for the room's change of appearence showed itself. Dark Storm came, he appeared from seemingly thin air. Storm used one of the light arrows on him; it was not as effective as Storm had hoped as they bounced off his shadow's shield. The fight following was tough as Dark Storm possessed everything Storm did just like last time that is except the light arrow magic, when he saw Storm charge a Light Arrow, he charged an arrow of pure shadow. Dark Storm was more realistic than during their previous fight, as Storm discovered when he chopped Dark Storm's sword arm off. Dark Storm gave a loud scream, and crashed to the ground red blood flowing freely from the stump where his lower arm had been. Trying to shut out the screams before they made him go crazy, Storm fired a light arrow, muttering the word "Awai", into Dark Storm's heart. The screaming stopped and Dark Storm breathed his last as his body along with the blood transformed into a black liquid vanishing before Storm's eyes. Weary from the battles he had just fought Storm took another drink of milk, just as Zant got up. Storm put the bottle away.

"You like a good fight do you; I'll give you another one." Said Zant, he changed the room's appearence, and flung out his hand and sent Storm flying into the wall before approaching him, sword aimed at his neck.

"Give up, you cannot beat me here, I have total control of this space." He said.

At that, several shadow creatures, like Dark Storm, appeared. They looked vaguely familiar.

"These are the residents of castle town. Lord Ganonflame corrupted their spirits. DESTROY HIM!" Zant shouted. The shadow hylians all held out their hands. Dark blades, like Zant's, appeared in their hands. They charged. Storm shot light arrows at them. The light arows turned out to be more effective on the shadow hylians then they were on Dark Storm. The figures disappeared, though not before Storm had several nasty cuts.

"Ready to surrender?" Zant asked tauntingly.

"You wish," Said Storm jumping up, Zant swung his sword cutting Storm across the chest.

Storm staggered and fell back over looking at the blood pouring from his torn tunic. Zant laughed, but Storm had another plan, he grabbed a bottle of deku potion from his waist pack and poured a few drops onto the wound, the wound sealed, leaving a gash across Storm's tunic.

"Give me that!" Zant snarled. The waist bag seemingly untied itself and flew into Zant's hands; he simply put it on Ganonflame's throne. "Come and get it."

Storm was up already, he still had his bow, however his quiver was nearly empty, he fired a light arrow at Zant who did not react in time and fell back. Storm ran over and brought the master sword over Zant's throat managing to cut it. Zant let out a loud groan and threw Storm across the room again. Storm was back up as Zant ran towards him sword raised, Storm grabbed his bow, which had fallen to the ground, sidestepped Zant and fired his last arrow into Zant's chest just as he turned around. Then Storm plunged the Master Sword straight into Zant's heart and it stuck out the other side, drenched in purplish blood. Zant fell to the ground and groaned. The room turned back to normal. Storm shook his head, wiping his sword on the carpet.

"Hope Ganonflame doesn't mind the mess..." He said jokingly, before turning serious again. "Now, to the Chamber of Sages."


End file.
